Amor firmado
by Dubbhe
Summary: Él buscaba una asistente personal con más de una neurona, ella sólo quería salvar a su hermano. ¿Puede una firma en un contrato marcar el destino de dos personas que pertenecen a mundos completamente diferentes? CAPÍTULO 9 UP! "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"
1. El trato

CAPÍTULO I- **EL TRATO**

El joven actor se pasó una mano por la frente, sus ojos se cerraron en un intento de acarrear más paciencia y su perfecta boca trató de simular una sonrisa de interés, pero esa chica lo tenía de los nervios. Ella paró de hablar, y él prosiguió con la siguiente pregunta de la entrevista.

-Bueno… has sido asistenta personal antes?

La rubia con la cual estaba hablando soltó una risita tonta, sin dejar de mirarlo como si se tratara de un Dios. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con intenciones de aparentar más sexy de lo que era y contestó mirándose las uñas.

-Lo cierto es que no…verás, Inuyasha-el hombre de veinticuatro años levantó una ceja en señal de molestia- Digo, señor Taisho, lo cierto es que no he sido antes asistenta personal, pero tengo un gran gusto para la moda y no dude usted en que podría encargarme sus compras a mí…

-Has hecho algún curso relacionado con el trabajo que solicitas?

-Sí!- los ojos de la Barbie se iluminaron, creyéndose contratada- Hice un cursillo de maquillaje con mi amiga, que trabaja en una estética. Fue muy fuerte lo que nos pasó la semana pasada en la disco, tío…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron más, con sorpresa. Quién en su sano juicio llamaba "tío" a un posible jefe estando en una entrevista de trabajo?

-…fuimos a Sengoku Disco y, o sea, el portero no nos quería dejar pasar y no sabíamos por qué, pero al final resultó que estaba compinchado con mi amiga…Le juro por Snoopy que yo, never en mi vida había visto a ese guy, pero…

-Muchas gracias, señorita, hemos terminado.

Necesitó cerca de diez minutos y tuvo que firmar una veintena de autógrafos a la mujer para que se fuera de su despacho, pero acabó entrando en razón. Inuyasha salió tras ella para despedirla en la puerta de su enorme y moderna casa. Nada más cerrarla en cuanto ella salió jurando que era su fan número uno y que no le importaría añadir horas extras "nocturnas" a su trabajo en caso de ser contratada, Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un intento de liberar tensión.

-Ésta me gustaba-dijo la voz burlona de su mánager, asomándose por la gran escalera de madera del vestíbulo- Sobretodo por lo de los servicios sexuales-rompió en carcajadas.

-Por qué no te compras un bosque para perderte? No estoy de humor, así que déjame en paz.

El actor salió al gran jardín y se dirigió a la piscina, con su mánager siguiéndole los pasos.

-Vamos, no te pongas así! No hay motivo para estar de tan mala leche… bueno, tú siempre estás de mala leche, pero hoy es impresionante.

-Cómo no voy a estarlo? No sé si ésta chica era la duodécima a la que he entrevistado o la enésima, pero todas buscan lo mismo!

-A ver…-el hombre de la coleta se sentó en una hamaca mientras su jefe se deshacía de su camiseta- Qué crees tú que buscan?

Inuyasha se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-No lo sabes?-gruñó, quitándose los pantalones para quedarse en bóxeres.

-Sexo?

-A parte de eso- hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en la piscina, soltando un suspiro de alivio en cuanto la temperatura del agua contrastó con la del exterior, determinada por el asfixiante sol de medianos de julio.

-Dinero?-intentó de nuevo, en cuanto Inuyasha salió a la superficie.

-También, pero lo que más les importa no soy yo, sino mi apellido.

El mánager sonrió en comprensión a su frustrado jefe. Inuyasha Taisho era uno de los actores de tendencia del semestre, había hecho películas con otros actores famosísimos y su juventud, su belleza y su talento en el arte dramático le habían posibilitado un acceso fácil a la fama mundial.

-Necesito una nueva asistente ya, Miroku. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de por qué despedí a Haruna.

-Pues porque te acostaste con ella y luego la botaste cuando te reclamó que estaba embarazada.

Inuyasha abrió la boca en señal de ofensa.

-No me mires con esa cara de reproche! Tú viste tan bien como yo como después de tres días de decírmelo, entró en casa escondiendo una caja de tampones! Era una maldita mentirosa!

-Vale, vale, tienes razón… Pero estás buscando a la asistente perfecta, y a ese paso no la encontrarás.

-Y qué quieres? Que contrate a la siguiente que venga así como así, Miroku? Son todas más tontas que las piedras!- protestó, saliendo de la piscina y tumbándose en la hamaca de al lado.- Cuando a ésta que se ha ido ahora le he preguntado si tenía el primer certificado en inglés, me ha respondido que no lo tenía pero que una vez se acostó con un americano y que sabía algunas palabras…

-Qué palabras?

Inuyasha resopló y se puso las gafas de sol.

-Pues palabras tipo… "Yes", "More", "Deeper inside me"y "Faster".

Miroku rompió en carcajadas. El actor lo ignoró, dejando su cuerpo secarse con el Sol.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Ha llamado tu hermano.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca sin inmutarse.

-Yo no tengo hermanos.

Miroku rodó los ojos.

-Quiero decir que ha llamado Seshomaru.

-Oh! A ése cantamañanas sí lo conozco- dejó de fingir indiferencia y miró a su mánager, esperando a la información que tenía que darle.

-Dice que ya están listas las bases del concurso, y que empezarás a recibir las fotos de los niños mañana por la mañana, seguramente.

-Ésta me las pagará. Por qué diablos habré aceptado yo elegir a un mocoso para la maldita película?

-Porque él te sobornó con el papel de protagonista y con ese Porsche negro que tienes aparcado en el garaje junto al Ferrari-contestó, soltando una risita arrogante.

-Cállate.

-Tú me lo has preguntado!

-Era un pensamiento en voz alta!

Miroku se levantó, ocultando una sonrisa burlona. Volvió al interior de la casa para acabar de gestionar la agenda del actor para la semana siguiente, pensando en que su caprichoso jefe nunca cambiaría, la fama lo había vuelto demasiado arrogante, además de mujeriego. Para qué si no ninguna de sus asistentes anteriores había durado más de un mes en el puesto? Inuyasha siempre procuraba contratar chicas jóvenes y guapas, pero también valoraba la inteligencia. Eso era lo que les faltaba a todas las fans locas que habían acudido a su despacho al largo de aquella semana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La joven introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró en la estancia. Luego, en vez de dejar la llave en el pequeño cesto de la entrada junto a las otras, volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo. Sonrió, sintiéndose mayor. Ella ya vivía sola y ese pequeño dúplex ya no era su casa. Caminó por el pasillo y el sonido de unos dibujos animados empezó a oírse a su alrededor, proveniente de la sala de estar. Tarareando una canción, entró en la habitación y enseguida tuvo una pequeña figurita abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Hermanita!- se trataba de su hermano Souta, con el cual se llevaba más de diez años, motivo del cual se caían tan bien.

-Cómo estás, campeón?-sonriendo, la muchacha veinteañera lo cogió en brazos y giró sobre sí misma, provocando las risitas infantiles del niño. Volvió a dejarlo en el suelo instantes después y miró a su alrededor- Dónde está mamá?

-Ha ido al médico a buscar una receta para las pastillas para la tos. Mira, la abuela me regaló un videojuego nuevo!

Mientras se sentaba con su hermano junto al televisor, la chica sonrió tristemente.

"Gracias, abuela…"

-Kagome! Me oyes?- la voz de Souta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? Ah, sí, sí, dime…-contestó, distraída.

-Se llama "Shikon no Tama Adventure"! Está situada en la edad medieval y va de un mediodemonio y una chica del futuro que cae en un pozo y rompe una joya muy importante que concede poderes a quien sea… Te he dicho ya que se llama "Shikon no Tama Adventure"?

-Sí, me lo has dicho, renacuajo- rió ella. Su hermano estaba tan emocionado con el regalo de la abuela que hablaba sin respirar casi, de forma apresurada. El sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse atrajo la atención de los dos hermanos.

-Ya estoy en casa!-anunció una voz femenina.

La joven se levantó de golpe.

-Hermanita?-preguntó Souta, confundido- No íbamos a jugar con la consola?

-Mira un poco más la televisión, tesoro, ahora vuelvo-fue su respuesta.

Kagome corrió hacia la cocina, encontrando a su madre sentada en una silla, con los ojos llorosos.

-Mamá? Qué te han dicho?-preguntó, angustiada por una respuesta.

Ujiko la miró unos instantes, para luego volver a bajar la vista en cuanto una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-Positivo… Souta tiene leucemia, cariño.

Kagome sintió que le faltaban fuerzas y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para poder mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Souta, su querido hermano de no más de nueve años se enfrentaba a una enfermedad mortal…Se dejó caer en otra silla, ocultando el rostro con sus manos.

-Cuanto tiempo… le queda de vida?

-El médico… me ha dicho que medio año… como máximo…

Madre e hija se abrazaron, llorando juntas.

-No te hablaron de ninguna operación? Y la quimioterapia?

-El doctor me ha dicho…que Souta es frágil… no lo resistiría… Pero me ha hablado… de un descubrimiento…una operación nueva…pero es muy cara, cariño…jamás podremos reunir ese dinero…apenas llegamos a fin de mes…

-Oh, mamá...Cuál es el precio?

La mujer se lo dijo. Kagome pensó que se desmayaría en cuanto oyó la cantidad. Ujiko prosiguió.

-Es imposible, jamás reuniremos…todo ese dinero en…seis meses…

De repente, oyeron un grito de Souta. Ambas mujeres corrieron al salón, preocupadas a más no poder. Al llegar al lugar, encontraron al niño embobado mirando un anuncio de televisión. Las dos suspiraron de alivio al unísono y miraron la pantalla del aparato, en el cual un famoso director de cine hacía su aparición en un ambiente que parecía un campo de batalla del Japón antiguo.

"…_así es, niños! Enviad vuestra carta y presentad vuestra solicitud! Voy a repetir la información para aquellos padres que habrán aparecido ahora en el salón atraídos por los encantadores chillidos de emoción de sus hijos…!"_

Tanto Kagome como Ujiko rieron por el chiste. La universitaria se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, queriendo escuchar ese anuncio que tanto parecía ilusionar a su hermanito, mientras su madre se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena.

"_Se va a realizar la película del videojuego "Shikon no Tama Adventure", teniendo en el papel de protagonista ni nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano menor, el famosísimo actor Inuyasha Taisho! _

Cambió el ambiente de la grabación para dar paso durante unos segundos a la imagen de un apuesto joven de no más de veinticuatro años, de largo cabello negro azabache y expresivos ojos marrones, guiñando a la cámara en una mueca divertida, a sabiendas dedicada a niños. Seshomaru, el director, volvió a aparecer en pantalla, rodeando los hombros de su hermano con un brazo.

"_Todos los papeles están ya distribuidos, menos el del pequeño demonio zorro Shippo, el cual será el premio de un concurso! Cada niño que quiera participar en la película con este papel deberá enviar una carta con su foto a mi queridísimo hermano, que ha aceptado encantado la responsabilidad de elegir a nuestro afortunado Shippo!" _

Quien finalizó el anuncio fue el joven actor Taisho.

"_Para más información, consultar la página web escrita en la carátula del videojuego! Y recordad, Shippo no está sólo en ese pequeño disco que gira en el interior de vuestra consola, sino que hay un pequeño demonio zorro en el interior de cada niño. Quién se anima a darlo a conocer al mundo entero? Tú? Sabía que no me decepcionarías, campeón!_

El anuncio terminó, dando lugar a otro de pizzas artesanales.

-Lo has visto hermanita? Lo has visto?- exclamó Souta, abrazando el mando de la televisión y dando botes por todo el salón.

Kagome se echó a reír.

-Lo he visto, bicho, lo he visto.

- Ese juego me encanta, participar en la película sería la bomba!

Ella sonrió con tristeza y quiso decir algo para abrirle los ojos, que le tocara participar en esa película era casi improbable, pero una idea acudió a su mente, dejándola pensativa y mirando al infinito durante unos segundos.

-Kagome?

La muchacha bajó a la Tierra y se agachó delante de su hermano para quedar a su misma altura.

- Si quieres participar, yo te ayudaré.

- De verdad?- los ojos del niño brillaron de la emoción.

-Trae la cámara, bicho-dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Veinticuatro horas después, en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Tokio, Inuyasha hablaba por teléfono en el modo manos libres mientras conducía su Porsche…

-Cómo? Cariño, no te precipites…Ya lo sé pero…Oye…Kikyo yo…Escucha, por favor!...No, cállate tú!...Mierda, lo siento, amor…Por qué no vienes esta noche y lo hablamos?...No puedes dejarme así como así!...Sí…Claro que te quiero!...En tu casa? Vale…A las nueve…Nos vemos, un beso.

Inuyasha colgó y suspiró. Esa mujer que tenía por novia terminaría volviéndolo loco! Miró por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que no venía nadie tras él cuando llegó frente a su propia casa y aparcó delante, tendría que volver a cogerlo al fin y al cabo. Nada más bajar del vehículo y conectar la alarma con un pequeño mando a distancia, una voz femenina llamó su atención.

-Señor Taisho! Espere, por favor!

El aludido se giró. Se trataba de una chica cuya edad debía girar alrededor de los veinte años y se acercaba a él corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Cuando llegó al lado de su objetivo, respiró hondo y dobló un poco su cuerpo para recuperar el aire perdido. Inuyasha sonrió con burla y se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los sus vaqueros de firma, concentrando su peso en la pierna izquierda con total naturalidad.

-No tengo el don de poder desaparecer en la nada, no era necesario que corrieras tanto, cielo-dijo con coquetería, seguro que se trataba de otra fan loca.

Justo cuando pensaba coger un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camiseta, ella le desarmó con su mirada. Inuyasha no había visto nunca nada igual. Los ojos chocolate de esa chica eran grandes, llenos de vida, y eran tan expresivos que daba la sensación de poder adivinar cualquiera de las emociones de su propietaria. Medio ocultos tras un espeso flequillo negro azulado, ahora lo miraban confundidos por el tono de voz que él había usado. El joven actor no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, por lo que siguió con sus intenciones al salir de su trance.

-Si quiere un autógrafo tendrá que proporcionarme usted la superficie, yo sólo tengo mi bolígrafo.

-Oh! Vaya, no quiero ofenderle, pero no es eso lo que he venido a buscar… Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja, no era la primera vez que una fan desesperada le ponía esa excusa para poder acostarse con él.

-Ya-fue la monótona sílaba que salió de sus labios, demostrando que no se había creído ni una palabra.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpa…

Le dio la espalda para entrar en su casa, pero unas delicadas manos lo tomaron del brazo con firmeza, de forma nada brusca. Se giró molesto para reclamar y, sorprendido, detectó la súplica en los ojos de la muchacha.

-Por favor, es muy importante, se trata de mi hermano…

-No suelo meterme en asuntos ajenos, señorita, entienda que usted y yo no nos conocemos de nada-intentó ser tierno y sonar maduro con sus palabras para no hacerle daño, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo frágil que parecía esa chica como persona.

Ella bajó la mirada y retuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sonrió con ironía. Cómo pudo pensar que su plan funcionaría? El actor tenía razón, nunca antes habían hablado, si él no hubiera sido famoso, ni se hubiera enterado de que existía.

-Bien…No se preocupe, es un placer haberlo conocido. Lamento haberle molestado.

-No lo ha hecho.

Inuyasha estrechó la mano que ella le tendía y la vio marcharse sintiendo un pinchazo de remordimiento en el estómago. Suspiró, él no podía hacer nada, era una completa desconocida. Cuando ella estaba a punto de girar la esquina, estuvo a punto de chocar contra una mujer rubia de ojos azules, evidentemente extranjera. Ésta pareció agradecida de verla y le preguntó algo, Inuyasha pudo detectar el inglés desde la distancia en la que estaba. Los ojos del actor se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír a la joven chica contestar en un inglés casi perfecto, hasta pareció que tenía incluso facilidad para fingir acento nativo en su forma de pronunciar, al mismo tiempo que daba indicaciones a su alrededor con las manos, como si le señalara el camino correcto hacia algún lugar a la mujer extranjera.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, la mayor le dedicó una sonrisa y unas palabras de agradecimiento y siguió su camino. La joven se dispuso a hacer lo mismo en dirección contraria, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se decidió.

-Espere! Señorita!

Ella se giró, mirándolo sorprendida. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta volver a plantarse frente a él.

-Ocurre algo?-preguntó, buscando la respuesta en la expresión de su rostro.

-Sesenta al cuadrado-la retó, cruzándose de brazos.

La chica frunció el ceño, creyendo haber oído mal.

-Perdón?

-Sesenta al cuadrado-repitió monótonamente.

-Pues…tres mil seiscientos. Puedo preguntar a qué ha venido eso?

-No, no puede. Veinticuatro por tres.

Tres segundos.

-Setenta y dos, no? Señor Taisho, estoy confusa…

-Última: setenta y dos por veintiuno?

Ella abrió aún más los ojos por su desconcierto, pero igualmente calculó el problema en menos de diez segundos, mirando hacia el cielo y moviendo levemente los labios en señal de concentración.

-Mil quinientos doce-sentenció.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio y realizó la operación con la calculadora de su teléfono móvil. Luego la miró con expresión triunfante y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

-Correcto.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera cuestionarle el por qué de sus preguntas, él levantó un dedo reclamando silencio y llamó al timbre de su casa. Su mayordomo lo vio por la cámara desde el interior de la casa y enseguida le abrió la puerta pulsando un botón.

-Tenía usted algo que pedirme no?-preguntó Inuyasha a su acompañante.

-Sí, pero si no quiere usted no tiene porque…-volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Cuál es la capital de Bangladesh?

-Pues…Dacca.

-Y de qué país es capital Kingstown?

-San Vicente y las Granadinas. Al menos eso creo…

Inuyasha sonrió con más satisfacción aún y le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera al interior del recinto. Ella, confusa a más no poder, obedeció. Inuyasha la guió por el jardín de entrada y una vez dentro de la torre, la llevó a su despacho. Le ofreció un café y ella lo aceptó, mirando embobada la cantidad de lujo del entorno, la tecnología y la modernidad que había presenciado en el corto recorrido por la casa. Inuyasha se sentó en su carísima silla de cuero y se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en la mesa, demostrando un repentino interés por esa joven que tenía delante.

-Cómo se llama?

Ella lo miró con precaución.

-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Señor Taisho, en verdad me confunde…

-Puedes tutearme, Kagome, no pasa nada. Qué querías pedirme antes?

Kagome se mordió el labio unos instantes, pero al final se decidió a contárselo. Por qué no? Aunque él le había hecho darse cuenta de que eran unos completos desconocidos, ésas habían sido sus intenciones iniciales, y juraría poder ver un rayo de esperanza en su infierno mental.

-Verá, señ…digo Inuyasha, mi hermano… Mi hermano de nueve años tiene leucemia-sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos escocerle, pero resistió-Sólo le queda medio año de vida.

-Lo lamento. Hay solución?-se apresuró a preguntar. No acababa de comprender por qué ella necesitaba su ayuda en un caso como ése.

Ella negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-El médico ha dicho que mi hermanito es muy débil de cuerpo, y que no resistiría la quimioterapia. Pero se ha inventado una nueva operación. Como tal, entenderás que es muy cara…

-Puedo imaginarlo-dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su café con hielo.

-Ayer vimos el anuncio de la película esa, la del videojuego, esa en la que usted tiene que elegir el niño que hará del demonio pequeño…cómo se llamaba…-se puso una mano en la frente, pensativa.

-Shippo.

-Eso, Shippo. Gracias. Verás, mi hermano está loco por ese videojuego y…

-Has venido a pedirme que lo elija a él para que se vaya feliz de este mundo después de participar en la película?-Kagome lo miró con ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido, haciendo que se arrepintiera inmediatamente de sus palabras-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía…

-No te preocupes, no es eso. En casa no podemos pagar la operación pero luego pensé que si Souta participaba en la película, al tratarse de un filme con tantos actores famosos…

-…ganaría una buena suma-completó Inuyasha por ella-Cuánto cuesta la operación?

Kagome se lo dijo. La gran suma que les había aparecido aterradora a ella y a su madre apenas sorprendió al joven actor, ya que para él esa cuantidad de dinero era una miseria comparada con su riqueza económica. Terminó su café y le sonrió con tristeza ajena a la chica.

-Se trata de un niño, Kagome. Quien interprete a Shippo no ganará ni un cuarto de la mitad de lo que vale esa operación.

Kagome sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Desvió la mirada bruscamente para que el actor no viera las lágrimas que se habían acumulado de repente en sus ojos. Éste odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y alargó una mano encima de la mesa para ponerla junto a la de ella, apoyándola e incitándola a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Oye…Dado que me has demostrado inteligencia y conocimiento de la cultura general, te propongo un trato.

La joven se secó los ojos con la mano libre y asintió débilmente, esperando a sus palabras. Inuyasha prosiguió.

-Comprendo que la leucemia es una enfermedad cruel, por lo que… Haré que su hermano participe en la película para hacerle más llevadera su situación, y ya que el dinero no es suficiente para la operación, la pondré a mi nombre y lo pagaré todo de mi propia cuenta, no tendrás que devolvérmelo en el futuro.

Los ojos chocolate de Kagome se iluminaron de esperanza y gratitud, ni siquiera sintió preocupación por lo que tendría que hacer a cambio de los favores del hombre, por lo que preguntó sin miedo:

-A cambio de qué?

Inuyasha iba a responder, pero la puerta del despacho se abrió y Miroku entró, hojeando unos documentos e ignorando a Kagome completamente, ya acostumbrado a encontrar chicas en el despacho de su jefe esos últimos días.

-Inuyasha, tienes una entrevista en Satsuki's Show mañana por la noche…-empezó a informar.

El aludido hizo sonar su garganta, molesto. Su mánager se interrumpió a sí mismo y lo miró sin comprender.

-Ocurre algo?

-No sabía que eras tan maleducado, Miroku. Haz el favor de saludar correctamente a mi nueva asistente personal.

-Qué?-exclamaron Kagome y Miroku a la vez.

FIN DEL CAP 1!

**Otro rayo de sol acompañado de maravillosa inspiración! Hacía tiempo que no hacía un fic de la época contemporánea, y me iluminé en clase hace un par de semanas pero no encontraba tiempo libre para escribir jeje.**

**Me iré de viaje por un mes en julio, así que os dejo la promesa siguiente:**

**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE ACTUALIZARÉ "MI MACHO ALFA" ,"MENTIRAS DE AMOR" Y "EN TUS BRAZOS" ANTES DE QUE TERMINE LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE JULIO. Y, A SER POSIBLE, TAMBIÉN ACTUALIZARÉ ÉSTE XD**

**Agradezco mucho la paciencia de todos, y prometo hacer todo lo posible para escribir más de ahora en adelante…Ya estoy de vacaciones! :)**

**Que estéis bien^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	2. Vida de asistente

CAP 2- **VIDA DE ASISTENTE**

-Asistente? Oh, vaya!-exclamó Miroku, sorprendido.

Le cogió la mano a Kagome y se la estrechó sin su permiso, haciendo que ella respondiera por educación, pero sin terminar de comprender las intenciones del jefe del nuevo inquilino.

-Me llamo Miroku y soy el mánager de Inuyasha. Enhorabuena señorita, ahora mismo la pondré al día de sus tareas, lamento no haberla saludado…

-Espere, se está precipitando, yo…-intentaba excusarse la joven.

-Puedes dejarnos un rato más a solas, Miroku?-pidió Inuyasha, sonriendo con satisfacción.

El aludido asintió y se fue, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Kagome volvió a girarse hacia el actor y su mirada interrogante bastó para que Inuyasha se dispusiera a aclararle la situación.

-Verás, Kagome, llevo semanas buscando una asistente personal, y todas las entrevistas que he estado realizando hasta ahora han sido penosas.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que la más inteligente de todas las chicas a las que he entrevistado para el puesto me dio tiempo de prepararme un capuchino a mano mientras ella pensaba la respuesta al sesenta al cuadrado que te he preguntado antes. Necesitó diez minutos y un trozo de papel porque no sabía nada de cálculo mental, y encima lo hizo mal. A otra le pregunté la capital de Rusia y me respondió que era Miami.

-A dónde quieres llegar?

-Aún no lo entiendes? Cuando te he visto hablar con esa mujer ahí fuera me ha fascinado tu nivel de inglés, y he querido agradecer a los cielos cuando me has respondido tan rápido las operaciones matemáticas que te he propuesto. El hecho de que sepas las capitales de países bien rebuscados demuestra que tienes inculcada mucha cultura general y el coraje que has tenido al pedirme ayuda en un asunto tan importante como el de tu hermano sin conocerme me confirma tu espíritu luchador y tu sentido de la responsabilidad. A estas alturas podrás comprender lo que te propongo: pagaré la operación de tu hermano, sin que tengas que devolverme el dinero y pondré todos los trámites a mi nombre. A cambio tú serás mi asistente personal hasta el día de la estrena de la película, dentro de ocho meses aproximadamente. Tu hermano tendrá el papel de Shippo, por supuesto.

-Inuyasha, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco pero debo ser sincera, no estoy segura de si podré realizar bien mi trabajo…Tengo que atender un bar todas las mañanas ahora que estoy de vacaciones, y en invierno tengo que ir a la universidad. Por las tardes mi madre está trabajando, tengo que cuidar de mi hermano.

-Contrata una niñera.

-Mi madre es cajera de supermercado y yo me mantengo con una beca. No podemos permitirnos una niñera.

-Pero yo sí. Contrataré dos o tres, o hasta cuatro o diez, si quieres, pero necesito una asistente personal YA. Empiezo a grabar una nueva película y no podré estar pendiente de todos los aspectos de mi vida. Puedo preguntar cuánto cobras en el bar?

-Pues…cincuenta mil yenes al mes, aproximadamente.

-Te ofrezco doscientos mil-levantó un dedo para enfatizar sus palabras- A la semana.

-Pero eso son ochocientos mil al mes!-exclamó la chica, sin poder creerse lo que oía.

Inuyasha no pudo más que sonreír.

-Esta es mi chica. Trato hecho?

Extendió su mano por encima de la mesa. Kagome titubeó.

-Cuando se estrene la película…de qué viviré?

-Bueno, yo diría que habrás cobrado lo suficiente anteriormente como para poder vivir de sobras mientras encuentras un nuevo empleo. Pero si te has sentido a gusto trabajando para mí y yo me he quedado satisfecho de tu trabajo, podríamos hablar de un contrato permanente.

Kagome se mordió el labio, pensó en Souta y suspiró, antes de estrechar la mano de su nuevo jefe.

-Trato hecho-sentenció, consiguiendo una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a su apartamento, Kagome estiró los brazos con pereza y cerró la puerta tras ella. Vivía en un piso bastante pequeño, la sala de estar y la cocina eran una misma habitación, después sólo había un dormitorio y un baño. No podía pedir más, al fin y al cabo vivía de una beca y un salario muy mal pagado. Sonrió al pensar que de ahora en adelante podría buscarse algo más grande, en cuanto empezara a cobrar de Inuyasha. Aquello la hizo reflexionar y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación: ahora era la asistente personal de una actor mundialmente conocido!

-Oh, vaya…

Había estado tan cegada en salvar a Souta que no se había dado cuenta de la responsabilidad del cargo que había aceptado. Aunque mirándolo bien, aparte de eso todo lo otro era beneficio tras beneficio. Se apresuró en llamar a su madre para contarle emocionada que su hijo viviría y luego llamó a su antiguo trabajo para dejarlo. No le hizo mucha lástima hacerlo, su anterior jefe era un hombre malhumorado que la chantajeaba con horas extra diciendo que no le costaría nada darle el empleo a otra persona.

Después de las llamadas, cenó y se dio un baño. Luego encendió su ordenador portátil en busca de un correo que Inuyasha le había prometido por parte de su mánager. Lo encontró, recibido hacía apenas media hora.

**Señorita Higurashi,**

**Déjeme que vuelva a felicitarla por su nuevo cargo. Le informo de que Inuyasha puede llegar a ser temible cuando está de mal humor, pero por lo general trata muy bien a sus empleados, ya verá que enseguida le cogerá confianza y se harán amigos como lo somos Sango y yo.**

**Ahora pasemos a la introducción que mi jefe le ha prometido.**

**Ya hemos establecido su horario, mañana es lunes, por lo que se agradecería su presencia a las ocho y media de la mañana, media hora antes de que suene el despertador de Inuyasha. Deberá preparar su desayuno todos los días, mañana estará Sango con usted para informarla de cómo debe hacerlo. Sango es la dietista y entrenadora personal de Inuyasha, por lo que es ella quien controla la vida alimenticia de su nuevo jefe. **

**A parte de cocinar para él cuando él quiera, será la encargada de coger el teléfono mientras esté usted en casa y deberá acompañarle a todos los sitios mientras Inuyasha se lo pida, o incluso será mandada a hacer recados o a escribir cartas. Esta última tarea será compartida entre usted y yo. Aunque esté fuera de horas, si pasa algo e Inuyasha la llama, usted deberá asistir de inmediato, incluso a altas horas de la noche. Podrá entender entonces la necesidad de que su teléfono esté encendido las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando Inuyasha tenga rodaje, deberá acompañarlo para poder atender cualquier necesidad que pudiera surgir. **

**Inuyasha me ha pedido que le informe de que le proporcionará una llave de la casa para poder entrar y salir a su antojo, pero siempre pidiendo permiso y mientras no se vaya en horas de trabajo sin su consentimiento. Mientras él no la necesite, usted podrá disfrutar de la casa como si fuera suya: podrá coger comida de la nevera, cocinar, leer, mirar la televisión, usar la piscina, el baño….Eso sí, sin propasar los límites de la intimidad del propietario. Su jornada terminará cuando él se vaya a dormir o le diga que puede irse.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle. La esperamos mañana a las ocho y media, le deseo que pase una buena noche.**

**Un saludo,**

**Miroku**

**PD: Será mejor que entre por la puerta de atrás todas las mañanas, la de la cocina. La llave está escondida debajo de la alfombrilla de entrada. Utilícela y déjela después en su sitio, mañana le daremos una copia como he mencionado antes.**

Kagome cerró el portátil y se acomodó entre las sábanas de su cama, muerta de sueño pero a la vez de curiosidad por saber cómo sería trabajar de asistente para un famoso. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos de allí, Inuyasha subía corriendo las escaleras de un lujoso edificio de apartamentos para gente espantosamente rica. Se plantó frente a una puerta en concreto y llamó, resoplando por la carrera. Con el asunto de Kagome, se había olvidado completamente de Kikyo! Su novia le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a entrar, besándolo con travesura.

-No estabas enfadada?-preguntó él, sorprendido, pero respondiéndole a los mimos.

-Ya hablaremos después de esto…Ahora llévame a la cama-ordenó, desabrochando los botones de la camisa de él.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-respondió el hombre con voz sensual, sonriendo pícaramente y tomando a la modelo en brazos de forma nupcial, llevándola al dormitorio, lugar en el cual se encerraron durante eternas horas de lujuria, deseo y pasión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome entró por la puerta trasera de la casa y dejó la llave debajo de la alfombrilla de fuera, como Miroku le había indicado el día anterior. Dejó su bolso y su fina chaquetita en el colgador de al lado de la puerta y se puso a trabajar. Durante cinco minutos se dedicó a familiarizarse con la cocina y la distribución de los objetos, hasta que una joven en chándal entró por la misma puerta que ella.

-Buenos días!-saludó la desconocida con una sonrisa amable en los labios-Me llamo Sango, tú debes de ser Kagome.

-Sí, esa soy yo, buenos días-contestó la aludida, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sango tenía el cabello largo y castaño hasta más abajo de la cintura, lo llevaba atado en una cola alta. Su chándal parecía cómodo pero era elegante, de marca, se notaba que el sueldo que ella ganaba era parecido al de Kagome. Era muy guapa, de rasgos finos y ojos marrón almendra. Enseguida empezaron a hablar y descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común. Iban conversando mientras Kagome preparaba una tortilla con tostadas y la servía en la mesa.

Inuyasha apareció vestido en la cocina a las nueve y cuarto con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios y la mente algo ausente.

-Buenos días, chicas-dijo, sentándose en su sitio-Huele muy bien, Kagome.

-Gracias-respondió la aludida. Miró de reojo a Sango, que intentaba disimular una misteriosa risita por medio de morderse el labio y fingir interés en las nubes que se veían a través de la ventana.

-En fin, hoy pienso tumbarme en el sofá y no hacer nada de nada-dijo el hombre en medio de un bostezo.

Kagome rió, pero Sango alzó una ceja y puso las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

-Que te lo has creído! Hoy tienes programada una sesión de natación de una hora.

Inuyasha la miró como si le hubiera dicho que se le había muerto un pariente, interrumpiendo la trayectoria de los palillos de comer en seco.

-Qué?-gimió apenas, fastidiado.

-Ya lo has oído. Acaba de desayunar y ve a por el bañador, cuando antes empecemos antes acabaremos.

-Maldita sea, Sango…

-Algún problema?

El aura de maldad que parecía desprender la mujer no sólo intimidó a Inuyasha, sino que incluso Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendida por el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

-No, nada…

-Bien. No es culpa mía si te fuiste a dormir a las tantas de la noche-respondió, con una sonrisa temiblemente dulce en los labios.

Inuyasha terminó de desayunar y se fue de la cocina, no sin antes volver a sonreír como un idiota. Al salir se cruzó con Miroku, que miró extrañado su expresión risueña. Después de asegurarse de que su jefe ya no podía oírle, cruzó una mirada divertida y cómplice con Sango.

-A qué viene esa alegría de repente? Creo que alguien ha metido un gol…

La joven de cabello castaño rompió en carcajadas. Kagome los miró a ambos con una media sonrisa, sin comprender. Sango lo notó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Nuestro querido jefe está saliendo con una arpía de las cavernas.

-Bueno, más bien con una arpía de las pasarelas. Es modelo, sabes?-la informó Miroku- Quedaron ayer por la noche, y por lo contento que está Inuyasha hoy, creo que hubo festival de muelles para los vecinos.

-Discuten y se reconcilian cada dos por tres-dijo Sango, cogiendo una manzana de un frutero- En mi opinión, aunque lo suyo es oficial…o formal, como quieras llamarle, creo que más bien están juntos por pasión que no por amor.

-Cómo sabéis tantas cosas? Es vuestro jefe, no vuestro amigo de la infancia-rió Kagome.

-Es lo que tiene hacerte su mejor amigo, por enchufe te enteras de todo-declaró el mánager.

- Y tú tienes suerte, eres su asistente y pasarás mucho más tiempo con él que cualquiera de nosotros dos. Llegará un punto en que tú tendrás que explicarme cosas a mí-dijo la entrenadora, sonriendo pícaramente-En fin, me voy al jardín a preparar la piscina. Un placer conocerte, Kagome.

-Igualmente.

Miroku también se fue, con motivo de tener que atender un guionista en el despacho del actor que llegaría en pocos minutos, dejando a Kagome sola en la cocina. Ésta se dedicó a limpiar los platos del desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción. Tuvo que interrumpir su tarea al oír a su jefe llamándola.

-Kagome!

-Ya voy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Dos meses después…**_

Kagome entró en los estudios de televisión tan rápido como pudo, quitándose la chaqueta al mismo tiempo que casi corría. Recorrió los pasillos con conocimiento, hasta llegar al lugar adecuado. Encima de la puerta había un cartel donde ponía "Grabación en curso", por lo que entró en silencio en la oscura estancia y se deslizó con sigilo entre los cámaras y los guionistas, todos pendientes del plató que había metros más adelante. Se quedó de pie junto a la silla de Inuyasha, el cual estaba en el plató. Éste no era más que una pantalla verde, tanto el fondo como el suelo, ya que el entorno se añadiría por ordenador.

Vestido con un traje de época rojo y una peluca larga y plateada con orejas caninas, Inuyasha se acercó a la actriz que interpretaba a la otra protagonista, vestida de sacerdotisa. La cogió de la parte de arriba de su traje de sacerdotisa y la impulsó hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te necesito más que nunca. Es que no puedes entenderlo?

La joven que estaba entre sus brazos era talentosa, ya que no le costó mucho hacer que unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Escondió la cabeza en el pecho de él y correspondió a su abrazo, susurrando un "Gracias" que sería ampliado también con el ordenador.

-Y…Corten! Buen trabajo, eso ha sido todo por hoy, chicos, nos vemos el lunes!-anunció el director.

Ambos actores se separaron, ella le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo a Inuyasha, quien le sonrió. Mientras todos recogían, éste se dirigió donde Kagome estaba, recibiendo la botella de agua que ella le tendía.

-Tienes una toalla?

Ella le tendió una toalla pequeña, la cual él utilizó para secarse el sudor mientras maldecía a los focos y a la puñetera peluca.

-Dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó la joven.

-Las escenas donde sale Shippo empiezan la semana que viene-informó, distraído-Puedes conseguirme un café y traérmelo al camerino?

-Claro.

-Bien.

Inuyasha se alejó de ella, no sin antes cruzar un par de chistes amistosos con otros dos actores, un joven vestido de monje y una anciana que iba de sacerdotisa, con el mismo traje que la chica protagonista. Kagome salió al pasillo en busca de una máquina de café y la encontró al girar una esquina. Marcó las que sabía eran las opciones preferidas de Inuyasha: café solo, con hielo y azúcar. Después volvió a entrar en el plató y se dirigió a una puerta a la izquierda de la sala. Buscó en el pasillo contiguo otra puerta que tenía un cartel en el que ponía "Inuyasha Taisho" y llamó dando tres golpes sordos.

-Adelante-respondió el actor desde dentro.

La asistente entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lo miró y vio que ya se había quitado las lentillas de color, sus ojos volvían a ser marrones. Se había quitado también la peluca, su larga y bien cuidada cabellera negra colgaba del respaldo de un sillón al estar su propietario repanchingado con pereza.

-Aquí tienes-le tendió el café.

-Gracias-dijo, cogiendo la bebida que ella le tendía.

-Me ha llamado Miroku para que te recuerde que esta noche estás invitado al programa de Erin's Star Show.

-Mierda, ni me acordaba…-el actor se puso una mano en la frente, murmurando palabrotas.-He quedado con Kikyo para cenar…

Kagome fue abordada con un pinchazo en el pecho, pero lo ignoró, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba a punto de pasar por su periodo menstrual, pero sus cejas se fruncieron sin darse cuenta.

-Pues tendrás que llamarla, el programa no se puede cancelar, medio Tokio cuenta contigo.-desvió la mirada, molesta. No le gustaba nada esa mujer que Inuyasha tenía por novia, ella la llamaba Sanguijuela, porque según ella, le succionaba todo el dinero que le pedía, a pesar de estar ella misma podrida de dinero.

-Lo sé, lo sé…-susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Inuyasha se levantó y se quitó la camiseta. A pesar de pasar la gran mayoría del tiempo con él y haber mucha confianza entre ambos, Kagome no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquello, por lo que nunca se salvaba de sonrojarse.

-Seguro que no se puede…no sé, reemplazar?-preguntó el hombre, con voz suplicante.

-No-respondió, tajante. Cogió la camiseta que él le tendía y le entregó una camisa limpia, que sacó de una mochila que había sobre otro sillón.

Él se la puso con la mandíbula tensa, mosqueado con Miroku por hacerle planes un viernes por la noche.

Salieron a la calle diez minutos después, él se apresuró en ponerse las gafas de sol para no ser reconocido. Kagome lo guió hasta donde había aparcado el Porsche negro. Como siempre, ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor y el famoso actor detrás, quien miró a su alrededor una vez acomodado.

-Estoy pensando en comprarme una limusina.

Kagome rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

-Allá tú, pero yo no sé conducir limusinas.

-Keh! Si me compro una limusina haré que me venga un chófer de pack.

La asistente aprovechó que estaban parados en un semáforo para girarse y mirarlo, haciéndose la ofendida.

-No te gusta como conduzco? Vale, vale…-susurró, volviendo a colocar la vista en la carretera, como pasando de él.

Inuyasha rió y se incorporó para apoyar el mentón en el respaldo del asiento del conductor.

-Tú misma has dicho que no sabes conducir limusinas.

-Vale, vale…-siguió diciendo ella, ignorándolo completamente.

-Lo cierto es que mi plan era dejarte subir en la limusina conmigo en vez de hacerte conducir pero si no quieres…

-Chantajista-lo acusó, sin mirarlo.

Él se echó a reír de nuevo y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. Kagome lo llevó a casa, él le dio tiempo libre hasta las siete de la tarde y ella decidió gastarlo en la piscina. Era septiembre, pero aún hacía calor, de modo que siempre procuraba llevar el bikini en su gran bolso por si acaso. Se bañó y se puso a tomar el sol, rato después Inuyasha apareció y le hizo compañía, repitiendo las acciones de ella con media hora de retraso. Cuando tocaron las siete menos cuarto, se prepararon para acudir al programa de la famosa periodista Eri, y a las siete en punto ya estaban listos y se dirigían a la puerta de entrada de la casa para irse.

-No vamos muy temprano?

-Tenemos que pasar a recoger a Kikyo-anunció el joven actor, su asistente sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mueca disimulada.-Estará en el público y después iremos a cenar igualmente.

-Ah.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos en respuesta a la seca contestación de Kagome. Y es que Kagome y Kikyo no se llevaban nada bien. El principal motivo de su mala relación eran los celos de la novia de Inuyasha, a quien no le gustaba para nada que se pasara el día pegada a su "cielito," cómo ella solía llamarlo. Penosamente hipócrita, pensaba siempre Kagome. La modelo siempre intentaba buscarle las cosquillas, provocándola con sus indirectas y metiéndose con ella por medio de su lengua venenosa. Jefe y empleada entraron en el garaje y sacaron el coche, esta vez usaron el Ferrari rojo, ya que daba más prestigio y buena imagen si Inuyasha tenía que aparecer en un lugar lleno de fans. Kagome volvió a sentarse en el asiento del conductor e Inuyasha detrás, como siempre. La asistente condujo durante tres cuartos de hora, dando una vuelta masoquista y terriblemente larga sólo para recoger a la Sanguijuela.

Cuando los vio salir del edificio cogidos de la mano, riendo alegremente, Kagome miró hacia otro lado y resistió la tentación de pisar el acelerador y dejarlos tirados, sintiéndolo mucho por Inuyasha pero teniendo la conciencia tranquila por haber fastidiado a esa odiosa mujer.

-Buenas noches, Kikyo-dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Hey…-respondió la aludida de forma distraída, sin mirarla y sentándose al lado de su novio en el asiento de atrás.

_-De verdad tendré que sonreírle como una inocente mientras ella me mira como si fuera una babosa? Quedaré como una idiota!_

_-Haz lo que te digo, no olvides que por mucha confianza que nos tengamos, eres mi empleada y Kikyo mi novia._

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con su jefe semanas atrás, después de una pequeña discusión con la Sanguijuela, la cual había rechazado de plano la comida que ella había preparado porque la salsa rosa que había puesto en la ensalada no era de la carísima marca que la Señorita Perfecta solía tomar. Al final la cosa había acabado con una asistente airada y el pelo cubierto de salsa rosa, gentileza de la caprichosa modelo. Mientras se lavaba en el baño, oyó una riña entre la pareja, Inuyasha la defendía, pero nada más. Todo había seguido como siempre, Kikyo siempre ganaba. Siempre.

-Kagome, estás bien?- la voz de su jefe la sacó de sus amargos pensamientos.

-Eh? Oh, sí, claro-respondió, distraídamente. Vio a través del retrovisor como Kikyo la miraba con burla, acomodada en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Puso la llave en el contacto y arrancó el coche, en dirección a los estudios de televisión que correspondían a esa noche.

-Estabas distraída. Igual es por lo que te dije el otro día…Probaste las barritas de cereal que te recomendé? Van bien para el restreñimiento, en serio-atacó, con veneno en las palabras y el tono de voz.

Si con eso creía que iba a dejarla en ridículo, estaba muy equivocada.

-No dudo de ello, Kikyo, seguro que nadie puede testificarlo tan bien como tú. Describir experiencias propias sin ningún tipo de pudor es una cualidad que siempre he admirado de ti.

Volvió a mirar por el retrovisor y sonrió triunfalmente al percibir como su jefe se mordía el labio para no reírse delante de su novia, la cual había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y ahora miraba el paisaje con aire indignado. El actor puso los ojos en blanco al ver que no podría reprocharle esa contestación a Kagome, ya que técnicamente no le había faltado al respeto, su respuesta había sido amable y con un tono de voz adecuado. Viajaron media hora más en silencio, hasta que llegaron a los estudios del Canal Cinco. La pareja bajó, Inuyasha el primero para poder ayudar a Kikyo. Las fans del famoso actor los recibieron entre gritos de emoción y empujones, abriéndose paso unas entre las otras a golpes de libreta, las cuales complementaban con bolígrafos en busca de un autógrafo.

Nada más Inuyasha cerró la puerta del automóvil, Kagome se fue, dejando atrás a la feliz pareja y deseando por un sentimiento negativo y misterioso que las fans sacaran garras y colmillos y devoraran a Kikyo, en castigo por existir, simplemente. Eso sí, no sin antes poder dar marcha atrás y atropellarla. Resistió también esa tentación y aprovechó para ir a visitar a Sango, mientras Inuyasha hacía la entrevista.

FIN DEL CAP 2!


	3. ¿Simple rutina?

CAP 3- ¿SIMPLE RUTINA?

En los pocos meses que Kagome llevaba trabajando para Inuyasha, Sango se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Habían conectado enseguida y a la primera semana de conocerse ya habían quedado para dar la primera salida por las calles de Tokio. La asistente fue a casa de la entrenadora con el coche de su jefe, ya que de todos modos en dos horas tendría que volver a buscarlo. Sonrió. En cuanto cobrara el tercer mes dentro de una semana, podría comprarse ese bonito coche blanco y moderno del que llevaba tiempo encaprichada, desde que se sacó el carné de conducir dos años atrás y no pudo adquirirlo por la casi pobreza de su familia. Aparcó delante del bloque de pisos donde Sango vivía.

Se trataba de un edificio modernista, con muchos ventanales y tenía forma de prisma perfecto. Se notaba que un apartamento allí tenía que costar considerablemente y, aunque Sango no cobraba tanto como Kagome, su sueldo no dejaba de ser exageradamente remunerado y con el paso de los años la entrenadora pudo permitirse vivir entre gente más o menos privilegiada. Kagome conectó la alarma del Ferrari de Inuyasha y entró en el bloque, saludó al portero que estaba en la recepción y preguntó por su amiga. Ella ya sabía en qué número vivía, pero al tratarse de viviendas de categoría, el recepcionista por regla tenía que llamar al apartamento de la joven para que ésta le concediera el permiso al visitante de poder acceder a su piso.

Mientras el encargado hacía su llamada, Kagome se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que iba allí, pero pensaba que siempre había algún detalle que se le escapaba. La recepción estaba recubierta de mármol blanco, excepto el tejado, del cual colgaba una enorme araña de cristal como luz principal. El mostrador de la recepción era de una aparentemente carísima madera oscura, con incrustaciones de un material plateado. Había cuadros colgados por las paredes y unos sofás de cuero negros para que los visitantes pudieran esperar cómodamente. El recepcionista concedió el permiso a Kagome y salió de su sitio con unas llaves en la mano, para abrir la puerta del pasillo correspondiente. La joven entró y agradeció, dirigiéndose a un ascensor grande, con el cual ascendió hasta la planta quince, más o menos a la mitad del edificio. Buscó el número quinientos veintitrés y llamó al timbre. Su amiga le abrió con una sonrisa en los labios y la besó en la mejilla como saludo. La invitó a pasar y le ofreció un café, cosa que la otra aceptó.

-Por qué no me has avisado? De haberlo sabido te hubiera preparado una súper cena para celebrar lo que pasó ayer!

-Ayer? Escupe.

Kagome se acomodó en el enorme sofá blanco de su amiga mientras ésta iba al dormitorio en busca de algo, después de dejar su café encima de una mesita. Segundos después, apareció con una cajita oscura y se la dio.

-Ya verás, ábrela-la instó.

La otra alzó una ceja y obedeció, abriendo enormemente los ojos al ver el contenido. Se trataba de una fina pulsera de oro, que llevaba colgando pequeños corazones, estrellas y lunas menguantes de oro también, pero bañado en plata. Miró incrédula a su amiga. Sabía que Sango podía permitirse de sobras esa preciosa y carísima joya, pero ella era de las que preferían gastarse el dinero en otro tipo de cosas más útiles, según ella. Aquello no evitaba que se emocionara cuando recibía una joya, por supuesto. Que no se gastara dinero en ellas no significaba que no le gustaran. Por eso Kagome supo que alguien se lo había regalado, y si su amiga estaba tan contenta, tenía que ser un hombre por fuerza.

-Quién te ha regalado esta preciosidad?-lo adivinó en su mirada brillante-Miroku?

-Sí!

Kagome rompió a reír ante la expresión bobamente enamorada de su compañera. Entrenadora y mánager hacía tiempo que coqueteaban, antes eran disimulados pero la cosa se había vuelto tan descarada que Inuyasha les había puesto la advertencia de que si se cruzaban en su casa era por trabajo, y que debían tener las manos quietas en horario laboral. La pareja se había quejado, a escondidas lo habían llamado estirado y aguafiestas, pero la asistente del indefenso y avasallado jefe lo había defendido. Sus argumentos se basaban en recuerdos, como un día en que Inuyasha estaba intentando concretar una cita con un director famoso y Sango distraía a Miroku con caricias en el cuello y susurros en el oído. El pobre actor había tenido mucha paciencia, se había limitado a rodar los ojos y bufar cada vez que Miroku dejaba de prestarle atención a los asuntos que discutían, hasta que no pudo más y le pidió a Sango que se fuera. Kagome se había reído mucho por eso.

Sango prosiguió.

-Quedamos ayer para cenar y me la dio cuando terminamos el postre. Luego me acompañó a casa y al despedirnos…

-Al despediros…-la ayudó Kagome, intrigada.

-Nos…

-Os…

-Besamos.

-Besasteis.-tardó medio segundo en procesar la información-Qué?-exclamó al final.

-Eso no es nada. Luego se me quedó mirando y me cogió de la mano. Subimos hasta aquí y… supongo que puedes imaginarte como acabó la cosa.

Kagome se atragantó con el café y empezó a toser, hasta al punto en que le saltaron las lágrimas. Cuando logró calmarse, dejó la taza en la mesita y la miró sorprendida.

-Te lo llevaste a la cama?-preguntó, impresionada-En la primera cita?

- Tendrías que habernos visto, Kagome! Íbamos besándonos por el pasillo, chocamos contra un montón de puertas y cuando conseguí meter la llave en la mía, fuimos directamente al dormitorio. Para entonces, yo ya hacía rato que había perdido la capacidad de pensar-se echó a reír, terriblemente sonrojada.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Sango-suspiró la asistente, dando otro sorbo a su café.

-Por qué dices eso? No seas tan estirada, a veces pienso que eres tú la que necesita un buen revolcón-bromeó.

-Eso crees? Yo nunca me acostaría con un hombre en la primera cita-reclamó, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Eso no lo sabes. Según me contaste, te acostaste con tu primer novio al primer mes de estar juntos, y fue por un arrebato de pasión, también.

-Hojo era mi novio! Pero Miroku y tú no estáis juntos oficialmente…

-Cariño, qué importa la moral? Es amor, no un problema de filosofía.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo, a la primera cita ya te has sentido capaz. Yo me acosté con Hojo habiendo confianza y a pesar de eso creo que igualmente no estaba preparada.

Esta vez, fue Sango quien se atragantó con el café.

-Perdiste la virginidad rozando los diecinueve y no estabas preparada?

-No todas nos sentimos preparadas a los quince-la miró acusadoramente, herida en su orgullo.

-Vamos, no te pongas así….Por qué dices que no estabas preparada?

-Porque vi las estrellas. Me dolió un montón, y las siguientes veces también. Con Hojo siempre me dolió un poco, y siempre sangraba. Fui al ginecólogo y me dijo que era porque íbamos muy a palo seco, sabes? Quiero decir que no hacíamos preliminares y que por culpa de eso estaba tan seca que era normal que sangrara y me hiciera tanto daño. Se lo expliqué a mi novio pero él no se esforzó en cambiarlo.

-Por qué rompiste con Hojo?

-Por eso mismo. Él sabía que me dolía pero nunca intentaba ir más despacio, sólo pensaba en él. Por muchas veces que se lo pidiera, nunca iba poco a poco para hacerme sentir cómoda. El día que quise discutírselo en serio, él dijo que me dejaba porque no hacía ningún esfuerzo por hacer que ambos disfrutáramos más en la cama, que me quejaba mucho pero que no hacía nada para cambiar la situación. Qué quería? Que me moviera como una tigresa y que me desangrara por…ahí, además de estar muriéndome de dolor, para que él disfrutara más? Le abofeteé y desde ese día no hemos vuelto a hablarnos.

-Menudo idiota-murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y tomando el último sorbo de café. Odiaba los hombres machistas.

-Y si no he tenido novio hasta ahora ha sido porque todos los hombres con los que he salido han querido acostarse conmigo en la primera cita, y creo que estoy traumatizada respecto a eso. No quiero que me hagan más daño.

-Pero no todos son tan rematadamente imbéciles, Kagome! No puedo creer que te hayas dejado arruinar la sexualidad de los primeros tres años por culpa de ese idiota!-exclamó Sango, abrazando a su amiga, la mirada de la cual se había vuelto triste progresivamente.-Es por eso que le temes a los hombres y no te veo nunca flirtear cuando salimos?

-No le temo a los hombres, Sango. Le temo al sexo, nada más.

-Pero…

-Y lo primero comporta lo segundo. Así que…

-No puedes morir sin haber disfrutado del placer carnal, no seas tonta! Sólo uno de cada diez es así, tuviste mala suerte, no hay más secreto.

-Pero…

-Sabes? Yo sé de alguien que podría sacarte ese trauma en un periquete.-la obsequió con una mirada burlona, y Kagome rodó los ojos, cansada del tema.

-A ver, la Señorita Graciosa va a hablar…Quién?-esperó la respuesta con los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas, simulando un enorme interés.

-Alguien con quien pasas la mayor parte del día y que te mira como si se tratara de un regalo de los cielos, sobretodo cuando vas con ropa corta.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Inuyasha?

-Bingo!

-Estás chiflada! Me voy, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo y cuando llegue allí ya será hora.

Se levantó del sofá, meneando la cabeza como si intentara borrar de su mente la tontería que su amiga acababa de decir. O no tan tontería…

"Cállate, Kagome! Es tu jefe, claro que es una tontería!", pensó, regañándose a sí misma por su fugaz idea.

Sango se echó a reír y la agarró de la muñeca, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

-No digo que te cases con él, mujer! Pero tú necesitas un revolcón ya, y por la cara de idiota que pone cada vez que te ve en bikini, estoy segura de que estaría encantado de encargarse del asunto.

-Él está con Kikyo!

-Y qué? Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta ya de que lo suyo con Kikyo tiene fecha de caducidad desde el día en que empezó. Él está con ella por sexo, y ella está con él por dinero. Inuyasha cree estar viviendo amor pero está en una nube, ése papanatas nunca se ha enamorado de verdad. En serio crees que te rechazará por estar con ese saco de huesos?

-No me rechazará porque no voy intentarlo-la miraba fijamente como si fuera un fantasma, alejándose poquito a poco y cogiendo sus cosas para irse- Estás loca. Te pagaré un manicomio si quieres, pero no hablaré contigo de sexo nunca más. El día en que perdiste la virginidad también perdiste un tornillo.

Cuando salió del apartamento, Sango aún se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó a recoger a Inuyasha a la hora justa, por lo que cuando el actor y su pareja salieron de los estudios de grabación, ella estaba aparcando al otro lado de la piña de periodistas ansiosos de información personal y fans locas por un autógrafo. Sabía que Inuyasha era atento con sus admiradores y supuso que tardaría un rato en entrar en el coche, pero se sorprendió al encontrárselo enseguida abriendo la puerta trasera del coche. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y vio a Miyoga y Tottosai, sus guardaespaldas, seguramente responsables de esa llegada tan rápida. Al parecer, Inuyasha no estaba de humor para atender grititos y preguntas entrometidas, o de lo contrario no los habría llamado. Kikyo fue la primera en entrar, y luego la siguió el actor, que se acomodó en el asiento después de cerrar la puerta con un gesto de cansancio.

-A qué restaurante os llevo?-preguntó la asistente, haciendo memoria de los planes de su jefe.

Kikyo bufó y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. Se desplazó lejos de Inuyasha, mirando por la ventana e ignorando completamente a su novio.

-He dicho algo malo?-preguntó, confusa, aunque para nada arrepentida. No sabía qué le había molestado a Kikyo, pero la cuestión era haberlo hecho.

-No hay cena. Llévala a casa-contestó Inuyasha, tajante, con el ceño fruncido y mirando por la otra ventana.

Vaya. Habían discutido otra vez. Kagome rodó los ojos y arrancó el Ferrari. Durante todo el trayecto, nadie dijo ni una palabra, por lo que la situación resultó bastante incómoda para la pareja, y muy relajante para la asistente, al no tener que aguantar ya fuera gritos o arrumacos empalagosos. Media hora después, aparcó el coche delante del bloque de pisos de lujo donde vivía la modelo. Kikyo bajó sin despedirse y dando un portazo. Aquello pareció enfadar aun más a Inuyasha, que murmuró un par de palabrotas, se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor. Kagome lo miró interrogante.

-Siéntate en el asiento del copiloto-le ordenó, irritado.

La empleada obedeció, confusa. Cuando estuvieron acomodados de nuevo, uno al lado del otro, se atrevió a preguntar:

-Esto es por algo en especial?

Él se encogió de hombros, irritado.

-Me apetece conducir. Es que no puedo conducir mi propio coche?-contestó, tajante.

Kagome no respondió. Sólo frunció el ceño y se limitó a someterse a los deseos de su jefe, mirando hacia el frente. Inuyasha arrancó el coche de nuevo, propasando un poco el límite de velocidad, pero ella no hizo nada para impedírselo. Si estaba de mal humor, prefería que fuera un policía desconocido el que cargara con él y no su inocente persona. Rato después, Inuyasha aparcó delante de los departamentos de su asistente. Kagome comprendió que su trabajo por ese día había terminado y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para bajar, soltando un quejido al ver que se había atascado.

-Lo siento.

Sorprendida, cesó de su tarea, levantó la cabeza y enfocó la vista en su jefe, quien no la miraba.

-Eh?-preguntó, confusa.

-No debería haberte hablado de ese modo. Lo siento-repitió, con voz ronca por la frustración que aún le provocaba la pelea con su chica.

-No…no importa. Dejémoslo-le dedicó una sonrisa leve y una mirada dulce, comprensiva, que hizo sentir mejor al actor, sin motivo alguno. Simplemente, le gustaba verla sonreír.-Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?

-Keh! La muy estúpida se ha puesto celosa de la presentadora.

Kagome no contestó. Extrañado, Inuyasha se giró hacia ella y la vio mirando por la ventana, acariciándose la barbilla con una sonrisa forzada en los labios. Rodó los ojos.

-Adelante, ríete. Lo estás deseando.

La chica no tardó nada en reaccionar. Empezó a reír estruendosamente, pero su risa no dejaba de ser femenina y delicada. Él no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que se ensanchó en cuanto la diversión de su empleada empezó a contagiársele y terminó riendo junto a ella, aunque no tan intensamente.

-Se puede…saber por qué…se ha puesto celosa?-preguntó la joven en cuanto consiguió serenarse un poco. Se secó los ojos, que se hallaban húmedos.

-Keh! Yo que sé. Según ella, me trataba con demasiada coquetería.

-No sería en realidad…simpatía? Eso lo tienen todos los presentadores, es su trabajo.

-Cuéntaselo a ella. Mierda, será estúpida…

Kagome volvió a soltar una risita y se giró hacia el cinturón de seguridad, recordando entonces que ya había intentado desatárselo anteriormente. Forcejeó un poco y soltó una maldición.

-Ocurre algo?-preguntó el hombre, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-El cinturón…creo que se ha atascado.

-Deja de forcejear y vuelve a intentarlo.

Ella obedeció, sin éxito.

-Nada. No sale.

-Maldita sea…

Inuyasha se inclinó un poco sobre ella e intentó sacarlo él mismo. Murmuró una palabrota y se inclinó un poco más, clavándole sin querer un codo en el muslo. Ella se quejó y se removió en un acto reflejo para librarse de la dolorosa presión. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando su nariz chocó suavemente contra la de él. La mirada castaña de su jefe se clavó en la suya, mirándola sorprendido desde muy cerca. Demasiado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se quedaron paralizados, observándose los ojos a esa escasa distancia.

El hechizo pareció romperse cuando el dedo que el hombre mantenía sobre el botón del cinturón venció a su rebelde oponente. Éste cedió con un suave "clic", que fue suficiente para hacerles volver a la realidad. Apartaron la mirada con rapidez. Inuyasha se recostó en su asiento y miró al frente, sintiéndose algo nervioso, de forma inexplicable. Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberse sonrojado y poder controlar los, de repente, acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Gracias-susurró, tímidamente.

-De nada-respondió él, inexpresivo.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí…hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Kagome abrió la puerta del Ferrari y salió del coche. Volvió a cerrarla tras de sí, y buscó las llaves del bloque de pisos donde vivía en su bolso. No oyó el motor del coche, por lo que dedujo a que él estaba esperando a que entrara para irse. Abrió el portal y entró dentro, fue entonces cuando lo vio marcharse a través de los cristales de la puerta. Le dio la espalda y se apoyó en ella, mirando los fluorescentes que iluminaban el vestíbulo, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez qué diablos acababa de ocurrir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de una relajante ducha y una sesión de manicura francesa, se sintió más tranquila. Se paseó con albornoz por su piso y se calentó un tazón de fideos en el microondas. Mientras cenaba, logró terminar de poner en orden sus ideas.

Inuyasha era un hombre muy guapo… Pero qué decía? Sólo guapo? Estaba buenísimo. Cualquiera se hubiera puesto cardíaca estando tan cerca de él. Eso era todo.

El teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba secando el plato después de lavarlo. Terminó rápidamente la tarea y se apresuró en cogerlo. Reconoció el número casi de inmediato.

-Dime, Inuyasha - qué irónica es la vida, verdad Kagome?

-Hola. Oye, antes me he olvidado de decirte algo…-hizo una pausa, como si estuviera recordando aquellos instantes de intercambios de miradas en el coche-Sé que te prometí que cuando empezara la universidad sólo tendrías que trabajar por las tardes, pero podrías hacerme un favor mañana?

-Lo que quieras, _boss-_sonrió. Miroku le había pegado el hábito de llamarlo por ese apodo.

-Quiero hacer un recado, y la tienda correspondiente sólo abre por las mañanas. Podrías acompañarme y hacemos un cambio? Trabajas por la mañana y te dejo la tarde libre.

-Está bien, no hay problema-no le hacía mucha gracia renunciar a las gloriosas hibernaciones que hacía en su cama cada sábado por la mañana, pero por alguna razón, no le gustaba decirle que no, a pesar de saber que él no tomaría represalias en relación a su trabajo. Le gustaba su compañía, como también que contara con ella incluso en temas personales-Puedo preguntar dónde iremos?

-A una joyería.

-Y para qué me necesitas?

-Necesito opinión femenina.

-Y eso?

A pesar de que no podía verlo, supo que estaba sonriendo cuando dijo:

-Es para que me ayudes a elegir un anillo. Voy a pedirle a Kikyo que se case conmigo.

FIN DEL CAP 3!

**Le dedico este capítulo a Serena Tsukino Chiba, el review de la cual nunca falta en ninguna de mis actualizaciones en cualquier fic o oneshot!**

**Sé que dije que antes de continuar con este fic terminaría Mentiras de Amor, pero lo cierto es que últimamente estoy muy inspirada y me llegan ideas para ambos. Acaba de empezar la Semana Santa, por lo que intentaré actualizar otra vez este y publicar otro capítulo del otro. Lo segundo será fácil porque ya casi está terminado, pero sobre lo primero, no os prometo nada.**

**Espero que os haya gustado^^Gracias x leer!**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	4. Celos

CAPÍTULO 4- CELOS

El despertador sonó estruendosamente, siendo ahogado su sonido varios segundos después por una mano molesta, que golpeó el botón de desactivación con brusquedad. Kagome resopló y se acurrucó entre las mantas. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado trabajar por la mañana, pero se lo había prometido a Inuyasha. Intentando olvidar que era sábado para no sentirse aún más fastidiada, bufó y se levantó de la cama. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió perezosamente a la cocina, frotándose un ojo. Encendió la cafetera y, para ganar tiempo mientras ésta se preparaba, fue a vestirse. Eligió unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta larga de color coral, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y la complementó con un cinturón grueso de charol, que colocó justo debajo de sus pechos para realzar discretamente el busto.

Fue al baño, donde se peinó, perfumó y maquilló con la raya de ojos de cada día. Volvió a la cocina y se sirvió el café, el cual terminó en cinco minutos. Por último, preparó su bolso y salió de casa, asegurándose de que había cogido las llaves y la tarjeta del autobús.

Se plantó en casa del actor a las ocho y media de la mañana en punto, como había hecho en horario de verano anteriormente. Estaba bostezando cuando abrió la puerta de atrás, la que daba acceso a la cocina. Se guardó la llave en el bolso y lo colgó en el perchero, junto a su chaqueta. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y buscó el horario que Sango diseñaba para el actor cada mes. No tardó en encontrarlo, pegado a la nevera. Era sábado, por lo que hoy le tocaba desayunar tortitas con zumo de naranja.

-Bien, manos a la obra…-suspiró, bostezando de nuevo.

A las nueve menos cinco, Inuyasha entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días-la saludó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le sonreía. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero le había gustado verla allí ya por la mañana, como ocurría en verano.

-Buenos días.

Le sirvió el desayuno y luego un vaso de zumo de melocotón para ella. Nunca tenía mucha hambre por las mañanas, por eso nunca desayunaba del todo con él, a pesar de que en verano él se lo había propuesto varias veces. Kagome se sentó delante de él y se bebió el zumo con tranquilidad, mientras conversaban de cosas triviales.

-A qué hora tienes cita en la joyería?-preguntó la chica un rato después.

-A las diez y media-el actor miró el reloj- Es dentro de una hora y está un poco lejos, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Claro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Señor Taisho! Cuánto me alegro de verle! Pase, pase-el joyero los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y le tendió la mano a Inuyasha, quien se la estrechó con cordialidad.

-Buenos días, Kaijibô-respondió el hombre, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se le veía emocionado y algo nervioso.

- Buenos días, señorita Kagome-le estrechó también la mano a la asistente, ya que no era la primera vez que veía a la fiel acompañante de uno de sus mejores clientes. Sí, mejores. La chica no quería ni pensar en el dinero que se había gastado Inuyasha en esa refinada joyería si se sumaban los costes de todos los regalos que le había comprado a la Sanguijuela. Por Kami, si hasta se necesitaba una cita para poder comprar en aquel local!

-Hola, cómo está?-respondió, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo? Muy bien, gracias, pero eso no es lo que importa. Me parece que alguien está muy emocionado esta mañana, a que sí?-bromeó, volviendo a girarse hacia el actor.

-Keh! No digas tonterías, Kaijibô-se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa ilusionada.

Kagome se echó a reír, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, que ignoró.

-Recuerdo su llamada….Anillo de compromiso, correcto?-preguntó el joyero, más serio ya, pero manteniendo siempre la sonrisa cordial. Se notaba que le gustaba su trabajo.

-Ajá-confirmó Inuyasha.

-Síganme, por favor.

Kaijibô les guió por el enorme local hacia una mesa situada en un rincón. Kagome no pudo evitar mirar maravillada las vitrinas llenas de joyas con diamantes y piedras preciosas durante el trayecto, fascinada por los miles de diseños y la finura y elegancia que transmitían en el cuello de los maniquís. Tomaron asiento delante de la mesa mientras el joyero se sentaba al otro lado, no sin antes buscar en unos delgados cajones un par de bandejas llenas de anillos. Cuando se sentó los posó sobre la mesa, mostrándoselos.

-Tiene alguna idea aproximada de cuánto planea gastar?-preguntó Kaijibô.

-No me importa el precio.

-Bien. Alguna preferencia?

-A decir verdad…a Kikyo le gusta el oro blanco y los diamantes. No es mucho de zafiros, esmeraldas y esas cosas.

"Tsk, claro. La bruja va a lo caro, sabe que lo tendrá", pensó Kagome, rodando los ojos con disimulo.

-Bien…Empecemos por éste.

El empleado tomó con delicadeza un bonito anillo que se ajustaba a los deseos de su cliente. Era fino, con un diamante con la típica forma de fresa luciéndose encima.

-Éste cuesta cuarenta mil yenes. Cinco quilates, oro blanco. Queda muy delicado puesto en una mujer.

-Kagome?-preguntó Inuyasha, poniendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba.

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, quien la guió a la mesa. Una débil corriente eléctrica en ambos les hizo mirarse a los ojos de forma fugaz, casi imperceptiblemente, pero fue suficiente para dejarlos confusos y nerviosos. Ignorante de lo sucedido, el joyero le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Kagome movió un poco la mano y estiró los dedos, para que Inuyasha viera bien cómo quedaba.

-Es bonito pero tiene algo que no me gusta.

La asistente asintió, mostrando su acuerdo.

-Es muy delgado, y contrasta demasiado con el diamante-opinó, quitándoselo con cuidado y devolviéndoselo a Kaijibô- Es muy aparatoso.

-Bien, probemos otro entonces.

Estuvieron media hora probando anillos. Inuyasha siempre encontraba algo que no le gustaba, ninguna de esas refinadas joyas se acercaba a la perfección que él buscaba para su querida novia. Hasta que dieron con el ideal. Bueno, ideal para Inuyasha. Para Kagome, era mucho más de lo que esa arpía merecía. Kaijibô volvió con otra bandeja y les mostró un precioso anillo que no era ni gordo ni delgado, con toda su superficie incrustada de diamantes pequeños.

-Ciento treinta mil dólares. Diez quilates, oro blanco.

-Es precioso-al fin, los ojos del actor brillaron triunfalmente-Me permite?

El joyero asintió y le dio el anillo. Inuyasha lo tomó entre sus dedos como si fuera a romperse. Lo examinó unos instantes y después, con la mano libre cogió la izquierda de Kagome. El corazón de la asistente empezó a latir con fuerza en cuanto el hombre empezó a deslizar el anillo por su dedo anular, el del matrimonio por excelencia, como debía ser. Confundida a más no poder, luchó por calmarse, pero no pudiendo evitar el calor que invadió sus mejillas. Por suerte, Inuyasha pareció no darse cuenta, ya que estaba prácticamente embobado mirando el refinado aspecto que la joya mostraba en la mano femenina.

-Es precioso. Queda muy bonito-reafirmó, sonriendo bobamente. Kagome tragó saliva, frustrada al no comprender qué diablos le pasaba. La magia se rompió cuando el actor le quitó el anillo y susurró-Es perfecto para Kikyo.

En ese instante la asistente sintió ganas de llorar. El pecho le dolió y tuvo deseos de salir corriendo.

"Cálmate, Kagome, para eso hemos venido, no pasa nada", se dijo a sí misma, desconsolada sin saber por qué.

-En efecto, es muy elegante-confirmó Kaijibô, con una sonrisa amable.

-Me lo quedo.

-Me parece perfecto, señor Taisho. Sin duda, ha sido una elección sabia.

Sacó una cajita pequeña de terciopelo del escritorio y depositó el anillo en ella, cerrándola después casi con devoción.

-Va a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta?

-Con tarjeta.

-En ese caso, le importaría dirigirse a la entrada? Shima le cobrará. Yo tengo que recoger todo esto.

-Bien.

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa. Los hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos y un "Buena suerte" por parte del joyero. Inuyasha se dirigió a caja, y Kagome empezaba a seguirlo cuando sintió que la llamaban.

-Señorita Kagome, puede esperar un momento, por favor?

Kagome volteó, confusa. Aunque Inuyasha no se dio cuenta, sumido en su mundo de ilusiones. La joven volvió sobre sus pasos al lado del empleado.

-Ocurre algo, Kaijibô?

El hombre hablaba mientras ordenaba con cuidado las bandejas que poblaban la mesa.

-Perdone mi intromisión, señorita, pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención durante su visita.

-Oh. Y de qué se trata?

El joyero le sonrió.

-Cree usted estar haciendo lo correcto? Me ha dado la sensación de que no soy el único que piensa que el señor Taisho se está equivocando.

Kagome abrió más los ojos, confusa.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

Parecía que Kaijibô iba a añadir algo más, pero terminó sonriendo de nuevo y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-No importa, olvídelo. Perdone mi impertinencia. Encantado de haberla visto, señorita Kagome.

-Igualmente…-respondió, confusa, estrechándole la mano.

Pensando una y otra vez a qué se refería el joyero, volvió al lado de Inuyasha, quien estaba firmando el recibo. Su expresión llamó la atención de su jefe.

-Todo bien, Kagome?-preguntó, deteniendo los trámites por un momento para mirarla bien.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida por su preocupación.

-Claro.

Mientras se despedían de la cajera, Kagome creyó comprender las palabras del joyero. Hasta se le volvieron obvias. Por supuesto que Inuyasha se estaba equivocando! Esa arpía lo llevaría por el camino de la perdición, eso no sólo lo pensaba ella, sino también Miroku y Sango, y ahora, al parecer, Kaijibô también se había dado cuenta. Pero…había algo más. Tenía la sensación de que aquello no era lo único a lo que el joyero se refería.

"_Cree estar usted haciendo lo correcto?"_

Pues claro…qué podía hacer ella? Era su empleada, no se podía meter en la vida personal de su jefe. No podía hacer nada por mostrarle lo arpía que su novia era…

O sí?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuevamente, Inuyasha había insistido en conducir él. Se le veía feliz, ilusionado y de muy buen humor. Por el contrario, Kagome se sentía hundida, nerviosa y triste. Y también frustrada: hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no despertaba esa clase de sentimientos en ella. Por lo menos, aquella visita a la joyería le había servido para atar algunos cabos sueltos. Su jefe la ponía nerviosa con la mirada y su contacto le aceleraba los latidos del corazón, además de que le deprimía sobremanera que la usara para probarse anillos que le llevarían a comprometerse con otra.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Inuyasha le atraía. Le atraía mucho. Poseía un magnetismo y un encanto masculino únicos que no había visto nunca antes. Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser su jefe. Y no iba a permitir que un simple capricho le hiciera sufrir de nuevo. Él iba a casarse con la arpía de las pasarelas, y ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por ello. Pero aquello no significaba que no pudiera mostrarle a un amigo la magnitud del error que estaba a punto de cometer.

-Ocurre algo? Estás muy callada-la voz de Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kagome no se giró a mirarlo al contestar, sino que se limitó a seguir mirando por la ventana como si la alegría de su jefe no fuera con ella.

-No, no pasa nada-no pudo evitar que su respuesta sonara cortante y fría, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él, quien frunció el ceño.

-Seguro? Pues no lo parece.

-Que tú estés contento y flotes en el mundo de la piruleta, no significa que los otros tengamos que sentirnos igual.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?-replicó, molesto, sin poder comprender la seca actitud de su asistente.

-Te he dicho que no me pasa nada.

El actor soltó una palabrota y aparcó el coche en un hueco que encontró a su derecha en ese preciso momento, sorprendiendo a la chica por ese acto tan espontáneo.

-Qué haces?

Inuyasha apagó el motor y se giró para encararla.

-A ti qué te parece? Desde que he elegido el anillo estás que muerdes.

-Eso no es cierto-gruñó, pero el hecho de que siguiera sin mirarlo y respondiendo de forma tan cortante fue una evidencia para él de que su empleada mentía.

-Maldita sea, Kagome! Deja de fingir y dime de una vez por todas qué ocurre! Si no sé lo que te ha molestado cómo pretendes…!

Kagome se giró con brusquedad y lo enfrentó, harta del tema y de sus malditos sentimientos.

-Quieres saber qué me pasa, _boss?-_interrumpió, sarcástica- Pasa que no puedo seguir callada y fingiendo que todo está bien mientras me refriegas por la cara cómo estás a punto de tirar tu vida por la borda! Satisfecho?

El hombre se quedó callado, mirándola sorprendido. Hasta que, nuevamente, el enfado empezó a tomar posesión de su ser.

-Pero qué…? Lo dices por Kikyo? Que no te caiga bien no significa que sea un monstruo!-no soportaba que se metieran con su querida novia, y Kagome lo sabía, pero no le quedaba paciencia para seguir fingiendo respeto por esa bruja.

-Abre los ojos de una vez, Inuyasha! Sólo te quiere por tu apellido y tu dinero!

-Cállate!-gritó, enfurecido-Eres mi asistente, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida privada!

Si pensaba que con esas palabras y ese tono de voz autoritarios la intimidaría, estaba muy equivocado. Kagome estaba cegada por la rabia y la impotencia que llevaba reprimiendo meses.

-No te lo digo como tu empleada, sino como cualquier persona con ojos en la cara que quiere evitar que desperdicies tu existencia! Kikyo es superficial y manipuladora, y te está utilizando. Siento decírtelo, pero es lo que pienso.

Esperaba más gritos como respuesta, pero él se limitó a fruncir el ceño de nuevo y mirarla con incredulidad, sorprendiéndola.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó, brusca. El hombre parpadeó y siguió mirándola con esa odiosa expresión de No-me-lo-puedo-creer, antes de soltar la bomba sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Estás celosa?

-Cómo?

Al instante él se arrepintió de haber preguntado, y ella de haber sido tan evidente. Celosa? Analizó mentalmente sus sentimientos. Sentía celos? Descubrió que sí. Muchos. Estaba tremendamente celosa. Pero ése no era el tema, ni la única razón por la cual quería evitar el desastre. Pero tenía que responder algo enseguida, o de lo contrario, sería como reconocérselo a él.

-Pero qué tontería es esa?-balbuceó. Oh, muy bien, Kagome. Una respuesta del todo inteligente, digna de una niña pequeña con un berrinche.

Ambos desviaron la mirada, sonrojados e incómodos, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento y mirando por sus respectivas ventanas, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo siento. He dicho una estupidez-se rindió él, avergonzado.

-No importa, déjalo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante casi un minuto, luchando por tranquilizarse. Kagome suspiró y se giró para mirarlo, temiendo un poco volver a tocar el tema anterior, pero sintiéndose responsable de la situación. Ella había sacado el tema, y ahora tenía que defender su tesis si no quería que sus ideas pasaran desapercibidas en la conciencia de Inuyasha y que éste las olvidara. Si quería evitar que se casara con esa arpía, tendría que ser convincente.

-Escucha…Entiendo que no me creas, y que creas que te digo todo esto sólo porque ella no me cae bien. Y sí, lo reconozco, la odio, pero tú no dejas de ser mi jefe y no opinaría sobre el tema si no fuera importante.

Inuyasha se giró y la miró a los ojos intensamente. Kagome agradeció mentalmente que él fuera tan buen profesional, y que esa mirada que de nuevo ardía de rabia y rencor por haberse metido con su pareja estuviera bien oculta en esa fachada de aparente tranquilidad. De no ser así, sabía que no sería tan fácil hablarle con calma del tema. Al ver que él no añadía nada, ella respiró hondo y prosiguió.

-No soy la única que piensa que te estás equivocando…

-Quién más lo dice, si se puede saber?-interrumpió, ronco, luchando por no ponerse borde de nuevo.

Kagome sonrió un poco y negó suavemente con la cabeza. No quería involucrar a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Eso no importa. Pero si me lo permites…déjame demostrarte que ella no es trigo limpio. Ya sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida a privada pero…

-Cierto, no lo tienes-sentenció, cortante, arrancando el coche de nuevo e incorporándose de nuevo al tráfico.

La joven dejó pasar unos minutos más antes de seguir, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que era mejor no presionarlo.

-No te lo pido como empleada, Inuyasha. Te lo pido como amiga. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que te estás equivocando antes de hacer nada…

-Ya hemos llegado-interrumpió, aparcando de nuevo.

Llegado adónde? Sorprendida, Kagome comprobó que se encontraban justo delante del bloque de pisos donde vivía.

-Pero…ésta es mi casa.

-Lo sé. Y?-no la miraba, su vista seguía fija al frente.

-Pero mi turno aún no ha acabado…en horario de mañana termina a las tres y sólo son las once y media.

-Eso lo decido yo-su tono de voz era frío, y estremecedor por el rencor que expresaba-Nos vemos el lunes, Kagome.

La chica sintió ganas de llorar. No sólo Inuyasha se había enfadado con ella, sino que además no había conseguido abrirle los ojos. Recordó con nostalgia el juego de miradas de la noche anterior en ese mismo lugar en cuanto se desabrochó el cinturón. Al principio se sorprendió por haberlo conseguido con tanta facilidad, pero luego recordó que el cinturón que se atascaba era el del Ferrari, no el del Porsche donde se encontraban. Suspiró y salió del coche, colgándose el bolso de su hombro. Inuyasha pisó el acelerador nada más ella cerró la puerta, alejándose de su herida asistente sin mirar atrás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El microondas anunció el final del proceso culinario con un pitido. Con un doloroso nudo en la garganta, Kagome abrió la puerta del aparato para coger el plato de pasta con salsa de queso. Se sentó en el sofá y se envolvió en una manta, mientras masticaba la comida sin ganas y miraba la televisión, tampoco sin interés.

Se sentía humillada e impotente, como también fracasada y poco importante para Inuyasha. Cómo había podido pensar que su idea funcionaría? Ella no dejaba de ser su empleada, y había sido descaradamente atrevida al intentar convencerle de que estaba tomando un mal rumbo en su vida privada. Con razón Inuyasha estaba enfadado con ella. Había tenido suerte de que no la despidiera por criticar sus decisiones tan abiertamente, como si fuera su madre, su novia o una amiga de toda la vida.

"Idiota"

Cuando estaba a punto de terminarse la comida, oyó como sonaba su teléfono móvil del trabajo. Seguramente se trataría de Miroku, ya que sólo el mánager e Inuyasha tenían ese número. En cuanto a Sango, su amiga se había tomado la libertad de comenzar a llamarla a móvil personal por confianza. Y dudaba mucho que se tratara de Inuyasha después de aquella amarga discusión. Suspiró una vez más y se levantó para cogerlo. Frunció el ceño al tomarlo y ver que se trataba de un número desconocido. En fin…

-Diga?-contestó.

-Habla Kagome?-preguntó una voz femenina que le resultaba familiar.

-Sí, soy yo, con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-Soy Kikyo, la novia de tu jefe.

-Oh-balbuceó, sorprendida-Ocurre algo?

-Inuyasha me llamó ayer para disculparse, y me prometió que hoy haríamos algo. Verás, dijo que iríamos a comer pero ha tenido que asistir a una entrevista de última hora.

Cómo? Kagome abrió rápidamente su agenda de trabajo, que casualmente se encontraba justo a su lado. Inuyasha no tenía nada concertado ese día…Es que no se habían entendido con Miroku al concretarle los horarios? Por suerte, Kikyo siguió hablando antes de que pudiera meter la pata.

-Para compensarme me ha dicho que te diga que tienes que acompañarme de compras, y que puedo gastarme lo que quiera. Dice que pagues con la tarjeta que te dio para emergencias del trabajo, y que correrá de su cuenta.

Kagome abrió la boca, desconcertada. Era eso cierto? No estaría mintiendo esa Sanguijuela? Pero si fuera mentira, Kikyo no podría haber conseguido su número de trabajo así como así…

-Estás ahí?-preguntó la modelo.

-Espera un momento, por favor.

No se fiaba ni un pelo de ella. No le hacía mucha gracia hablar con Inuyasha después de la incómoda discusión de hacía apenas una hora, pero no podía permitir correr el riesgo de que Kikyo la estuviera engañando para sonsacarle más dinero a su jefe. Corrió a coger su móvil personal, pero justo cuando buscaba el número de Inuyasha en su lista de contactos, un nuevo mensaje apareció en pantalla. Lo abrió.

**De: Inuyasha**

**Haz lo que te dice y acompáñala. Miroku ha aparcado el Porsche delante de tu casa, las llaves están en tu buzón. Tienes dos horas. Si resulta que me has hecho dudar de ella en vano, te arrepentirás amargamente de haberme tomado el pelo.**

En ese momento lo comprendió. Inuyasha le daba carta blanca para demostrarle si en verdad su novia era una hipócrita manipuladora. Y por eso la mandaba unas horas con Kikyo a solas. Pero…qué podía hacer para demostrárselo? Mientras cogía el otro teléfono y quedaba con Kikyo para recogerla media hora después, pensaba sin parar de qué modo podría desenmascararla. Teniendo en cuenta la amenaza que transmitía la última frase que Inuyasha había escrito en el mensaje, no le cabía duda de que si fracasaba y mostraba que había criticado y acusado a Kikyo sin motivo alguno, sería despedida sin contemplaciones. Conocía perfectamente a su jefe como para saber que no permitiría que nadie perjudicara a su amada modelo.

Una pequeña idea empezaba a tomar forma en su mente…Tendría que ser ágil y precisa, pero si funcionaba, sus efectos no se notarían hasta que Inuyasha le propusiera matrimonio a la arpía esa noche. Era muy arriesgado, y rezó para que él tuviera paciencia como para alargar el plazo unas cuantas horas más, pero ahora que se había metido de lleno en el asunto por tonta inconsciente, no podía volver atrás. O eso, o se resignaba a ser despedida sin luchar por su puesto.

Y nadie es más orgulloso y testarudo que Kagome Higurashi.

FIN DEL CAP 4!

**Lo sé, yo tampoco sabía que podría actualizar tan rápido, pero últimamente tengo mucha inspiración para este fic. **

**Como prometí, le dedico el capítulo a mi amiga Aida y a Mery J Black, quienes me dieron ideas y motivación para escribir este capítulo. Reconozco que al principio estaba un poco encallada :P**

**Os adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo ya habrá los primeros roces…no digo más ;) sólo que espero vuestros rw! **

**Bss^^**

**Dubbhe**


	5. Revelación

CAPÍTULO 5- REVELACIÓN

La mente de Kagome trabajaba rápido, intentando encontrar el mejor momento para poner en marcha su plan. Pero no era fácil. Inuyasha le había dado un tiempo demasiado justo. Se lo agradecía, eso sí, porque no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, e incluso ahora le extrañaba que le hubiera dado la oportunidad teniendo en cuenta de que había abusado de su confianza. En el coche había perdido los estribos y olvidado por un momento que él era su jefe y que, como él bien había dicho, no podía meterse en sus asuntos personales, pero al final él había accedido. Y lo había hecho a pesar de que ella era sólo una empleada, y sabiendo que podría perjudicar a su querida e intocable novia. Pero por otro lado…seguramente sólo había aceptado porque creía que no tenía nada que perder. Inuyasha estaba ciego con Kikyo, y no podía concebir que fuera mala. Kagome suponía que el actor estaba seguro de que no podría demostrarle nada en su contra, por eso no le había importado.

Claro…Inuyasha estaría pensando en devolverle el tiro por la culata. Así él podría demostrarle que su casi prometida no era la bruja que Kagome creía que era, y de paso acabaría con el orgullo de su empleada y lograría de una vez por todas que respetara a Kikyo. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

"Será retorcido…cómo no lo he visto antes?". No le había dado la oportunidad porque confiara en ella ni porque sospechara de Kikyo. Sino para su propio beneficio. Para silenciarla. Y de paso, como estaba seguro de que no encontraría nada en contra de la modelo, le advertía que tomaría fuertes represalias con ella, para terminar de rematar la derrota y asegurarse de que no volvería a salir el tema.

"Va listo si cree que la equivocada soy yo…haré que se arrepienta de querer dejarme en evidencia"

Sacó la cabeza de detrás del montón de ropa que Kikyo había cargado en sus brazos y miró el reloj de la tienda. Le quedaba una hora y cuarto. Maldita sea! Un vestido negro de lentejuelas cayó distraídamente sobre el montón, despeinándole el flequillo. Bufó. Kikyo ya había elegido como mínimo quince modelitos en esa tienda, los cuales le había entregado para que los sujetara una vez había decidido que se los quedaba. Con el dinero de Inuyasha. Maldita Sanguijuela…

-Oye, Kikyo…No crees que ya es suficiente?-sugirió, procurando sonar amable.

-Para nada, bonita. Me toca renovar el vestuario, como modelo no puedo ponerme el mismo vestido más de tres veces, ni siquiera para ir por la calle. Los críticos de moda se me comerían-comentó distraídamente, arrojando encima de la otra ropa elegida un sombrero que acababa de probarse.

-Pero no te preocupa gastar demasiado? No sé, teniendo en cuenta que el dinero no es tuyo…

Kikyo dejó de examinar un top de noche para clavar su mirada en ella, mostrando molestia.

-No me digas que el muy tacaño ha hablado contigo-replicó, fríamente.

Kagome quiso darle un puñetazo. Cómo podía llamar tacaño a Inuyasha después de que el muy imbécil se dejara absorber el dinero por ella tan descaradamente?

-Te ha enviado para que me vigiles?-añadió la modelo, con el brillo de la rabia naciendo en sus ojos grises.

-Yo…

En ese momento se le encendió la bombilla. Tenía que ser ahora! Puso cara de consecuencia y simuló una sonrisa culpable.

-Lo siento, no debería hablarte de esto, Kikyo. Pero por favor, no te enfades con Inuyasha, tiene sus motivos-primer paso: preparar el terreno para conseguir más credibilidad después.

-Eso lo veré yo. Ahora dime qué pasa o le diré que no me has tratado bien-la amenazó, cruzándose de brazos.

Cómo la odiaba! Intentó relajarse y prosiguió.

-Está bien, te lo diré.

Kikyo le indicó que la siguiera y se alejaron unos metros hacia otros percheros, para no seguir llamando la atención de dos chicas que las miraban y que estaban intentando enterarse de los trapos sucios de una famosa.

-Desembucha- ordenó, en cuanto las tuvieron lejos y empezó a mirar nueva ropa para disimular.

-Pues verás…Es cierto que Inuyasha me ha dicho que te vigile-la otra la miró con odio-Me ha pedido que me asegure de que no superas el límite de dinero que me ha dicho-mintió, sabiendo que Inuyasha no le había dicho nada parecido. Lo que no esperaba, era que aquello no sólo hubiera sido una invención suya.

-Eso es cierto. Es la primera vez que me regala una sesión de compras y me pone límite. Será desgraciado…

Kagome intentó no mostrar la sorpresa que la invadió, recordando algo que le había dicho al actor horas antes, en el Porsche.

"_Sólo te quiere por tu apellido y tu dinero!". _Al parecer, sus palabras habían funcionado un poco y habían influido mínimamente en el actor. Por lo menos, ahora limitaba la confianza que le daba a Kikyo respecto a su dinero. Eso era bueno, no? Había sido escuchada! O al menos un poquito. Seguramente el nuevo límite seguiría siendo escandaloso, pero por lo menos, era un progreso. Ahora rezaba porque Kikyo no le dijera en cualquier momento que se había olvidado de la cifra y le dijera que se la recordara, porque acertar en aquello había sido pura suerte, y por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de cuál era ese límite.

-Bueno, sigue-la instó la modelo, con un tic de la ceja. Aquello mostraba que una nueva rabieta a soportar para Inuyasha estaba por venir.

-Inuyasha no te ha puesto límite porque no confíe en ti, sino porque su economía está decayendo y no le conviene permitirse demasiados lujos ahora mismo-improvisó, sintiéndose orgullosa del resultado.-segundo paso: soltar la artillería pesada.

Sonrió internamente al ver que la expresión de Kikyo cambiaba totalmente al sentir hablar de una pérdida de dinero.

-Cómo que su economía está decayendo? Por qué?-su tono de voz era inseguro, pero su expresión era maquiavélica.

-Pues porque los críticos la han tomado con él. La nueva película que está a punto de salir al cine no está creando mucho furor entre el público y lo culpan a él porque es el protagonista. Como le están cargando con esta fama de mal actor, ahora los directores de cine no le llaman y no tiene proyectos para el futuro una vez termine el trabajo en "Shikon no tama Adventure"-tercer paso: allanar el terreno para dar fortaleza a la mentira.

-Eso quiere decir que perderá dinero?-preguntó automáticamente.

-Ya lo está haciendo ahora. Y probablemente sea peor como no encuentre un nuevo proyecto ya. Pero no se lo digas, eh? Inuyasha no ha querido decirte nada porque no quería preocuparte.-cuarto y último paso: psicología inversa para disimular malos propósitos.

La expresión de la modelo no la convenció, y aquello le gustó. Ahora se lo comentaría a su novio y le echaría la bronca, y sólo entonces él se daría cuenta de lo sospechosamente interesada que estaba en su bolsillo, tal y como había planeado. Kagome examinó a su compañera con disimulo, estudiando sus reacciones. Parecía que se lo había creído. Agradeció que Kikyo fuera la típica mujer repelente y guapa pero del todo cabezahueca, porque de no haber sido así, no la hubiera creído tan fácilmente. Kikyo la observó unos instantes más, escrutando su mirada y buscando la falsedad en ella, pero terminó cediendo y tragándose la mentira definitivamente. Con una bonita sonrisa triunfante en la cara, Kagome la siguió cuando empezó a buscar nuevas prendas por la tienda, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero la expresión de Kikyo mostraba con completa claridad el motivo de su silencio. En el fondo, Kagome sabía perfectamente que aquella preocupación tan evidente que ahora expresaba no estaba dedicada precisamente a la mala suerte de su novio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se quitó los cascos y apagó su viejo discman, sintiendo aún la música a todo volumen retumbar por su cabeza. Salió de la bañera y se envolvió en un albornoz, poniendo final a su relajante baño, el cual había sido su premio. Kagome sonrió. Con un poco de suerte, su plan surgiría efecto esa noche. Si no había funcionado, era muy probable que le cayeran un par de semanas de muy mal rollo con su jefe, a parte de una fastidiante herida en su orgullo. Pero tenía esperanza en su elaborada estrategia. Kikyo se había creído su mentira. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar al resultado, y cruzar los dedos para que éste fuera el que había previsto.

Su móvil del trabajo sonó en el salón. Salió al pasillo para cogerlo y se sorprendió al ver que quien había enviado el mensaje era Inuyasha. Miró el reloj. Eran las ocho y media de la noche y, por lo que le había dicho Kikyo, habían quedado para cenar a las nueve. Qué ocurría? Sería para echarle bronca por haberse pasado del límite de tiempo y no haber sacado nada en claro? O para refregarle por la cara que se había equivocado y que faltaba apenas una hora para que le pidiera matrimonio al ángel de su novia? También podía ser que se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella decía la verdad y la llamaba para disculparse, cosa que era poco probable dado que aún no había tenido tiempo de ver a la modelo. Pero también podría ser que Kikyo lo hubiera llamado para pedirle explicaciones nada más llegar a casa… Decidió dejar de comerse el tarro y abrió el mensaje. De todas formas, la inquietante respuesta se la daría él.

**Puedes venir a casa? Es una urgencia. **

Aquello la preocupó al principio, pero por otro lado sus esperanzas aumentaron. Habría roto con Kikyo? Lo mejor era no perder el tiempo y cumplir la orden, al fin y al cabo, en su contrato especificaba claramente que, aunque estuviera fuera de su jornada, debía acudir si se trataba de una emergencia. Y el mensaje dejaba claro que sí lo era.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entró por la puerta de atrás, como siempre. Luego salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón de la casa.

-Inuyasha! Ya estoy aquí! Qué ocurre?-se quedó en silencio, intentando escuchar la respuesta de su jefe, pero lo único que se oía era el ruido de la ducha en el piso de arriba. Pero en cuanto se giró otra vez con intención de salir al pasillo y subir las escaleras para buscarle, se encontró con Kikyo, apoyada en la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba uno de los caros vestidos que se había comprado horas antes, y bajo los cinco kilos de maquillaje lucía una sonrisa malévola que no gustó nada a la asistente.

-Kikyo! Qué ha pasado?

La modelo siguió sonriendo. Se la veía muy tranquila, y aquello le hizo sospechar. Kikyo se acercó un poco a ella y le habló, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-Has llegado incluso antes de lo que esperaba. Estáis muy unidos, por lo que veo.

-Sabes que también somos amigos-replicó, impaciente-Dime cuál era la emergencia.

Cuando vio que se reía con burla, lo comprendió. Apretó los puños y tembló de rabia.

-No ha sido Inuyasha el que ha enviado el mensaje, verdad?

-Hay que ver lo perspicaz que eres cuando quieres, Kagome-fingiendo estar ofendida, sacó algo de su bolso. La chica supo reconocer el aparato como el móvil de su jefe-Este hombre tendría que perder la costumbre de dejar sus cosas personales tiradas por ahí…

-Qué quieres? Para qué me has hecho venir?-interrumpió Kagome con frialdad. Tenía un mal presentimiento y sabía perfectamente que esa mujer tramaba algo.

-Verás, esta tarde he recapacitado sobre mis intenciones, Kagome. Porque gracias a ti, evitaré atar mi vida a la de un fracasado que ensuciaría mi reputación y mancillaría mi vida.

Al instante, la asistente supo de quién hablaba, y su cuerpo tembló de rabia.

-Cómo puedes hablar así de Inuyasha?

-Esta noche haré lo que tenga que hacer para deshacerme de él. Y en cuanto a ti…el hecho de que le hayas delatado no compensa la humillación que me has supuesto desde que entraste a trabajar en esta casa. Creías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, después de todas las veces que me has dejado en evidencia?

-Qué quieres decir?

Kikyo se le acercó hasta el punto en que sólo veinte centímetros separaban sus rostros.

-Sólo hay una cosa que detesto más que la mediocridad, Kagome. Sabes qué es?-como respuesta, recibió una mirada desafiante- La gente que se entromete en asuntos ajenos y que se cree algo en la vida. Te crees muy poderosa por ser la asistente de un famoso, bonita? Te crees que no me ha hablado de cómo me criticas y de tus acusaciones? Has olvidado que yo soy su novia y tú una pobre empleada que lo único que se le ha perdido en su vida es el sueldo de cada mes? He aguantado que me humillaras y que hicieras crecer la duda en Inuyasha, hasta he pasado por alto lo mal que me caes y tu descarada forma de coquetearle. Pero sabes? Ahora que por mi bien debo deshacerme de él, ya no hay nada que me impida devolverte los golpes.

-Suponiendo que eso de que le coqueteo y de que mi mayor vocación en la vida es fastidiarte fuera verdad, y que eso te dé razones para querer vengarte…Qué piensas hacer?-no quiso demostrar temor, usó un tono de voz seguro, a pesar de que en el fondo tenía miedo de la influencia de la modelo.

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y simuló que pensaba, sarcástica.

-Bueno…primero, voy a dejar a Inuyasha de la forma más cruel y humillante posible. Será su castigo por haber querido arrastrarme a ciegas con él hacia su patético destino. Y sabes lo mejor? Cuando quede destrozado después de mi actuación, se dará cuenta de que le faltará su mayor apoyo.

-Qué significa eso?-preguntó, con cautela.

La puerta del baño de arriba se abrió. Ambas lo oyeron y supieron que el final de su última conversación estaba por venir.

-Significa que ahora mismo voy a deshacerme de ti también, y de paso, voy a separarte de Inuyasha. No voy quitarme de tu camino tan tranquilamente, no seré tan estúpida como para regalártelo como si fuera un premio a tu fastidiosa intromisión. Querías quitármelo?

-Sabes que no-replicó, a pesar de saber que se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

-Por favor! Te crees que soy imbécil? Crees que no me he dado cuenta de esa complicidad exagerada que os tenéis para ser una simple relación laboral y de cómo le sigues como un perrito faldero?

-Es mi trabajo, del mismo modo que tú eres una paranoica!-la paciencia de Kagome terminó, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar.

Kikyo hizo caso omiso de la acusación y le sonrió con falsedad.

-Has conseguido separarme de él. Pero yo ahora dicto que si no es para mí, tampoco lo será para ti. Me aseguraré de ello como que me llamo Kikyo. Adiós, Kagome.

Entonces Kikyo hizo algo que ella misma nunca hubiera creído, por muy odiosa que fuera. Se oyeron unos pasos en la escalera, Inuyasha bajaba, avisado por el grito de Kagome. Ésta fue testigo de cómo la modelo miraba unos instantes a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su novio no la veía aún y se golpeó la mejilla, propinándose una bofetada a ella misma. Inuyasha aceleró el paso al oír el golpe. Al llegar donde ellas estaban, tomó a Kikyo por la cintura, la cual tenía los ojos llorosos y una mano puesta sobre su mejilla ahora roja, como si quisiera aliviar el golpe.

-Qué ha pasado aquí? A qué venían esos gritos? Y qué has ido ese golpe que he oído?-más que preguntarlo, su tono de voz exigía una respuesta. Miró a Kikyo y empalideció al encontrársela con su numerito.- Kikyo, qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?-preguntó acariciándole la zona enrojecida.

La aludida miró a Kagome simulando miedo y rompió a llorar.

-Kagome…me ha pegado…

La asistente se quedó con la boca abierta. Balbuceó, intentando no caer en la tentación de insultar a la novia de su jefe hasta saciarse e intentó pensar una buena explicación para él, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido.

-Es eso cierto?-su tono de voz era duro, autoritario, y hasta daba miedo.

-No!-exclamó Kagome, fuera de sí. Apretó los puños de sus manos, los cuales temblaban de ira.

-Aún tienes que consultárselo? No confías en mí? Es que no me quieres?-reclamó la modelo, abrazándose penosamente a él como si se tratara de una niña inofensiva y maltratada. Sollozaba.

Kagome conocía lo bastante a su jefe como para saber que Kikyo había dado en su punto débil: lágrimas.

-Inuyasha, no es…-intentó explicárselo, pero él no le dio tiempo. No la miraba, parecía que sus ojos enfurecidos intentaban mantenerse lejos de ella para no perder los estribos.

-Fuera de mi vista-sentenció.-Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

-Me…me despides?

Él la fulminó con la mirada y al instante ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero las contuvo por simple orgullo. No lloraría delante de Inuyasha, y aún menos delante de la arpía de su novia, quien la observaba con algo de burla, aprovechando que su pareja no podía verla, ya que tenía la cabeza acomodada bajo el mentón del hombre.

-Tú qué crees?-antes de que Kagome pudiera decir nada, añadió-Teníamos un trato, y pienso cumplirlo. La operación de tu hermano ya está pagada y el papel es suyo, pero te quiero fuera de mi casa. Ya.

-Inuyasha, por favor…-suplicó, realmente no quería perder ese trabajo….Seguro que el trabajo era lo único que le dolía perder?

-Ya!-exclamó, con los ojos destellantes de ira.

Kagome obedeció de inmediato, intimidada. Pasó por al lado de la pareja conteniendo las lágrimas, las cuales no liberó hasta que estuvo a más de cien metros de la casa. Cuando el edificio se quedó en silencio, Inuyasha y Kikyo se miraron. Ella lo miraba con ternura y gratitud, pero él apartó la mirada enseguida, no se le veía para nada convencido de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Nos vamos ya?-preguntó la modelo.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos, recordando el propósito de la velada que tenía en mente. Se puso una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y palpó el fino anillo de oro y diamantes, dejando que el tacto de lo que pronto sellaría su unión con la mujer que amaba, y que ahora lo besaba con suavidad en los labios para reconfortar su estado de ánimo abatido, le tranquilizara la conciencia.

-Vámonos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, Kagome no cenó. Estuvo encogida sobre sí misma en el sofá de su apartamento, abrazándose las piernas y meciéndose levemente. Con lo protectora que era su madre, la joven sabía que si ahora la viera en ese estado, pensaría que estaba enloqueciendo. Ella contestaría que no había para tanto, pero que se sentía triste. Bueno, no sólo triste… Se sentía humillada, traicionada, airada, confusa, apenada, despreciada…La lista sería infinita, llena de los sentimientos que la dominaban, negativos todos ellos. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención fue lo que sintió al ver a esa arpía abrazarse a su jefe. A decir verdad, siempre le pasaba. Inuyasha había pasado de jefe a amigo también, no le gustaba para nada esa mujer y le llenaba de ira el ver que esa noche iba a echar su vida a perder con su propuesta. Pero esta vez había sido aún más intenso, un poco más y estaba segura de que hubiera sentido su sangre arder de…De qué? Era incapaz de adjudicarle un nombre a lo que sintió. Era amor? No, no lo era, pero no podía negar aquello que descubrió por la mañana: Inuyasha le atraía. Le gustaba, y mucho. Pero todo había terminado. No sólo había perdido el trabajo, sino que no había podido hacer que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de la malévola personalidad de su novia. Él seguía estando ciego, y se casaría con esa arpía. Y ahora la odiaba.

"Soy un fracaso, no he podido hacer nada", pensó Kagome, decaída.

En ese momento, oyó el timbre de la puerta de entrada. Frunció el ceño y miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Las doce y media. Llena de sospecha, se despidió de Sango y colgó. Hurgó dentro del armario hasta encontrar un bate de béisbol que siempre guardaba por si acaso: presentarse a las doce y media de la noche en casa de alguien no era normal. Y si fuera un violador? Caminó silenciosamente por el apartamento hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Respiró hondo y la abrió de golpe, alzando el bate para estar preparada, pero el objeto cayó pesadamente al suelo al ver su propietaria de quién se trataba. Su ex jefe estaba delante de ella. Ebrio. Inuyasha estaba ebrio!

-Inuyasha, pero qué…?

Se alarmó al ver los ojos enrojecidos de él y las mejillas mojadas, claramente llevaba como mínimo una hora llorando sin cesar. Al verla, pareció sentirse cómodo al fin y sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerlo más. Kagome impidió que se estrellara contra el suelo, interceptándolo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de emplear e hizo que él pasara un brazo por sus hombros. Rodeó su cintura y lo ayudó a caminar hacia el sofá, donde se estiró, rendido. Su aliento olía a vino, mucho, demasiado. Por el olor, se había bebido por lo menos una botella y media él sólo.

-Kikyo…yo la amaba…-balbuceó, con los ojos cerrados.

Kagome alzó sus cejas, sorprendida. Fue a cerrar la puerta que había quedado abierta y se arrodilló delante de él. Estaba muy enfadada con él, pero no era para nada común que Inuyasha se emborrachara. Nunca lo hacía, tenía que haberle sucedido algo muy grave.

-Qué ha ocurrido?-él no respondió, seguía lamentándose consigo mismo-Inuyasha, qué pasa?-insistió, aunque podía hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido gracias al adelanto que Kikyo le había dado esa misma tarde.

-Kikyo…me ha…rechazado.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos marrones con esfuerzo, por culpa del picor que le provocaba la persistente salida de lágrimas. Intentó hablar, decir algo coherente, pero terminó incorporándose para quedarse sentado sobre el sofá, golpeando a ése mismo con el puño, frustrado al ver que los sollozos no le dejaban hablar con claridad.

-Eh, tranquilo…

_**Quizás bastaba respirar,**_

_**Sólo respirar muy lento**_

_**Recuperar cada latido en mí**_

_**y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás**_

La chica se sentó a su lado y le acarició la lustrosa melena con discreción, entregándole la ternura y el apoyo que su corazón roto necesitaba con desesperación, veía la necesidad de un hombro amigo en los ojos del hombre. A pesar del conflicto de aquella tarde, Kagome pensó que si Inuyasha estaba allí es que no tenía a nadie más. Lo poco que había logrado entender dejaba claro que no podía dejarle solo en esas condiciones. Nunca le había pasado, pero sabía que un rechazo en una propuesta de matrimonio tenía que ser terrible. Y no quería ni saber la crueldad extra con la que Kikyo le había dejado, tal y como prometió. Ya habría tiempo a la mañana siguiente para sacar de nuevo su enfado y hablar. Sí, a la mañana siguiente, porque ni loca iba a permitir que Inuyasha se fuera y condujera a tales condiciones de ebriedad.

-Maldita sea…soy un débil-murmuró, secándose las lágrimas con brusquedad.

Ella detuvo su muñeca con la mano y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, en una muestra de afecto tan necesitada que él no tardó en responder, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de la joven.

-Llorar no es de débiles. Lo que es de débil es esconderse, porque eso significa huir de uno mismo. Si llorar es lo que necesitas, estoy aquí.

Él sollozó más fuerte, como si ella le hubiera abierto las puertas a la liberación total de sus emociones. Colocó su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro femeninos y la abrazó con fuerza, no queriendo separarse nunca de ese apoyo incondicional que hacía tanto tiempo que buscaba. Lloró, lloró como hacía años que no lloraba, desde que tenía quince años y su padre murió.

_**Ahora dónde estás,**_

_**porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún**_

_**diciembre ya llegó,**_

_**no estás aquí y yo te esperaré hasta el fin**_

-Tranquilo…todo estará bien…-susurraba ella en su oído.

-Ella no me ama. Nunca me ha querido, siempre he estado solo…

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes.

-Qué he hecho mal, Kagome? Maldita sea, en qué me he equivocado con ella?

-En nada, Inuyasha!-exclamó, por muy borracho que estuviera, ni siquiera en esas circunstancias quería oírle decir esas estupideces.-No has hecho nada malo, al contrario, has querido hacerla aún más feliz de lo que ya intentabas y ella no ha sabido verlo. La culpa es suya, no tuya, por no saber lo que se pierde.-posó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza y mirarla.-No vuelvas a decir que nadie te quiere porque tanto Miroku, como Sango, como tu hermano…Sí, tu hermano, no me mires así! Todos te queremos Inuyasha, y tan sólo he mencionado a nuestros conocidos en común, estoy segura de que eres importante para mucha más gente de la que yo sería capaz de mencionar.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y clavar su mirada castaña en la suya.

-Y tú?

-Eh?

-Tú me quieres?

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro que sí, por eso estoy aquí, contigo.

Dejó de sonreír al notar su frente contra la suya. Se habían ido acercando y ninguno de ellos dos se había dado cuenta. La mirada de él estaba clavada en la suya, Kagome tenía la sensación de estar soñando, el contacto visual parecía mágico, y deseó que no terminara nunca. El hechizo se modificó, pero no se rompió, al desviar ambos a la vez la mirada hacia los labios del otro. Confusa y sumergida en sus propias sensaciones, Kagome vio sin saber cómo reaccionar como Inuyasha terminaba de llenar la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

_**En cambio no, **_

_**Hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte**_

_**Y preguntar si te amé lo suficiente**_

Dulce. El primer roce fue apenas una caricia, pero por sí sólo logró enviar una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de la chica, quien se estremeció en brazos del hombre. Un momento. En sus brazos? Desde cuando estaban abrazados? Cómo había sucedido?

-Kagome…-suspiró él entre sus labios.

Volvieron a cruzar una mirada y, sin querer resistirse más, ambos se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión. Sus lenguas se encontraron, acariciándose mutuamente. Sus propietarios gimieron, pero no se separaron.

_**Yo estoy aquí,**_

_**Y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora**_

Él la apretó más contra su pecho, le tenía una mano sobre la nuca, que utilizó para acercarla más a su rostro y poder ahondar aún más el beso. Ella volvió a gemir en respuesta y sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del joven, rato después una de sus manos empezó a verter caricias en el rostro masculino, justo donde empezaba a crecerle la barba incipiente. Se sentía emborrachada incluso más que él por su cercanía, sus caricias y sus labios, era incapaz de detenerse o detenerlo, el olor a vino que sus labios desprendían la atontaba y la hacía desear más. En cuanto sintió que él la tendía sobre el sofá, se posaba sobre ella y empezaba a acariciar sus piernas suavemente, supo que aquello podía pasar a mayores, pero…y qué?

La respuesta se la dio la escandalosa bocina de un camión que pasaba por la calle, sacándola de su fantasía de forma brusca y devolviéndola de golpe a la realidad. Por Kami! Inuyasha había sido rechazado en una propuesta de matrimonio y ahora estaban besándose como si nada! Pero qué quería, saciarse con ella? Se alejó de su boca, esquivando sus besos, los que ahora sintió en el cuello.

-Inuyasha…basta…

No oyó ningún quejido, pero tampoco siguió notando sus besos. Sintió de pronto parte de su peso y movió la cabeza para mirarlo, ya que ahora había recostado la cabeza otra vez en el hueco de su cuello. Se había quedado dormido. Sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle y le cubrió con una manta, acomodándole la cabeza sobre un cojín. No se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que llegó a su cama y se abrazó a sí misma. En qué momento había perdido el control de la situación? Cómo había decidido entregarse a la tentación del momento? Por qué había sido incapaz de separarse? De qué forma había olvidado todo su rencor al verlo en su estado de embriaguez y se había dado cuenta de que no podía enfadarse con él?

En qué momento se había enamorado de Inuyasha?

FIN DEL CAP 5!

**Mira por donde, al final, lo he terminado en menos de una hora^^ Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	6. Lo que piensan los dos

CAPÍTULO 6- LO QUE PIENSAN LOS DOS

***INUYASHA'S POV***

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, cerrándolos inmediatamente después cuando los potentes rayos de sol invadieron mis pupilas. Solté un gemido y me puse la mano en la cabeza, la cual me dolía horrores.

-Maldición…-susurré.

Me removí perezosamente para acomodarme mejor, incorporándome un poco. También me dolía la espalda. Resignado, volví a abrir los ojos y vi que estaba en un sofá. Miré un poco a mi alrededor. Dónde estaba? Volví a recostarme y me puse de nuevo la mano en la frente. Cerré los ojos otra vez, los cuales empezaron a escocerme al empezar a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Kikyo…mi querida novia me había rechazado en matrimonio. Y no sólo eso…

***FLASH-BACK***

_-Quiero hablar contigo. Es importante-dijo ella, con cierto matiz de dureza en su voz._

_-También yo. Déjame hacerlo primero, por favor, o voy a estallar._

_Ella sonrió nerviosa, pero su mirada delataba cierto miedo. Inuyasha se dijo a sí mismo que serían los nervios, y que ya habría adivinado lo que quería decirle. Aun así, el hombre abrió la cajita de terciopelo que se había sacado del bolsillo segundos antes y le mostró el contenido. Kikyo palideció._

_-Una sola palabra bastará para hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Kikyo, quieres casarte conmigo?-no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al pronunciar esa frase que tanto había ensayado mentalmente durante el trayecto al restaurante._

_La mujer lo miró con una expresión extraña que no supo descifrar. Balbuceó algo incoherente y desvió la mirada._

_-Cariño?-empezó a preocuparse. "Cálmate, no se lo esperaba, no la presiones", luchó por tranquilizarse, aunque el silencio de su chica empezaba a ser preocupante. Algo iba mal._

_-Inuyasha, yo…Lo que quería decirte es…que no podemos seguir juntos. De modo que…lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo-su tono de voz empezó a cambiar. Ya no se la veía herida ni asustada, sino más segura y petulante, algo más propio de ella._

_Las palabras de Kikyo atravesaron el corazón del actor como dagas, quien no se esperaba esa respuesta. Intentando tranquilizarse, consiguió hilar sus pensamientos de nuevo en medio de ese dolor psicológico que lo invadía._

_-Por qué dices eso? Qué ocurre?-preguntó, asustado. La mirada de ella lo decía todo. La estaba perdiendo-Oye…si no quieres casarte, no pasa nada. Perdóname si me he apresurado, seguiremos como hasta ahora, no me importa si tú no…_

_-No me has entendido. No estoy diciendo sólo que no quiero casarme contigo. También he dicho que no quiero seguir con esto._

_-Kikyo…pero qué dices?-preguntó, casi en un susurro, incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba entendiendo-Estás rompiendo conmigo? _

_-Así es-contestó, dando un sorbo de su copa de champán con una calma desconcertante, impropia de la dura situación que estaba rompiendo el corazón del actor._

_-Pero…por qué? Qué he hecho mal?_

_-Ya lo sabes, querido-respondió la modelo, sarcástica, mirándolo con sorna._

_-No, no lo sé. Dímelo, podemos arreglarlo, hablarlo…_

_-No, no podemos. Sé que las críticas a tu persona están empeorando, y que la demanda de tu participación por los directores de cine está descendiendo en picado._

_-Cómo? Eso no es cierto…_

_-Y encima me mientes? Puedo perdonarte que me mientas, Inuyasha, pero no que quieras condenarme a una vida de mediocridad. Si los negocios no te funcionan, no puedes creerte capaz de ofrecerme lo que merezco. _

_El actor la miró desconcertado. Ahora ya no le importaba quién podía haberle dado aquella información falsa. Lo que ahora le dolía más era esa superficialidad que su novia empezaba a mostrar._

_-Kikyo…aunque eso de que mi economía está decayendo fuera cierto, no creo que sea un motivo lo suficientemente valioso como para que me dejes. Se supone que si estamos juntos es porque nos queremos, nada más._

_-Y te quiero, Inuyasha. Pero no por ello estoy dispuesta a casarme con un muerto de hambre que no tiene nada que ofrecerme. _

_-Pero…cómo puedes decirme esto? Cómo puedes, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?_

_-Lo que hemos vivido ha estado bien, y me has hecho feliz, hasta ahora-se levantó y se puso la chaqueta- No me conviene seguir contigo si pretendo conservar mi reputación y la vida que me merezco. Como he dicho, te quiero, pero nunca valoraría un enamoramiento por encima de la fama y la riqueza para las que he nacido. Adiós, Inuyasha-cogió el bolso y se fue del restaurante a paso ligero._

_Roto por el dolor y sin ser capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, Inuyasha se quedó muy quieto en su sitio, desconcertado aún y sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al fin reaccionó y también cogió su abrigo. Se guardó la caja con el anillo rechazado en el bolsillo y se fue del restaurante sin tener que pagar nada, ya que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de traerles los pedidos. Salió a la calle y buscó a su amada con la mirada desesperadamente, luchando por no liberar las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos. La vio a lo lejos, subiéndose a un taxi._

_-Kikyo, espera!-la llamó._

_Ella se giró por instinto al sentirse aludida, pero enseguida desvió la mirada al reconocer la voz de su ex novio. Hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y se subió al coche, dando la dirección de su casa y alejándose calle abajo. Inuyasha se quedó en medio de la calle, presenciando con el corazón roto cómo la mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante meses se alejaba de él para siempre._

_***FIN DEL FLASH-BACK***_

No sólo me había rechazado, sino que además, había roto conmigo después de restregarme por la cara que sólo me valoraba por mi fama, y no por amor. Me levanté muy poco a poco, maldiciendo por lo bajo el dolor de cabeza.

-Buenos días-dijo una voz familiar.

Me giré en redondo y me encontré con Kagome, sentada en una mesa leyendo el periódico, con una taza de humeante café a su lado. Caminé hacia ella, sintiéndome algo confuso por cómo debería comportarme. Me extrañó ver que ella no lucía para nada incómoda, ni avergonzada. Es más, ni siquiera me miraba, sumida en su lectura.

-Buenos días-respondí, casi en un susurro. Me dejé caer en una silla en frente de mi ex asistente y resoplé, volviendo a tocarme la frente.

-Café?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, por favor.

Kagome cogió la tetera por el asa y llenó una taza vacía que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Silencio.

-Cómo estás?

Kagome levantó por primera vez la mirada del periódico, mostrando verdadero interés por la respuesta a la amable pregunta que acababa de formularme. Yo sonreí a medias, sin ganas, con la mirada perdida.

-Quieres que te sea sincero?-ella asintió, devolviéndome una sonrisa gentil- Nunca me he sentido peor.

-Lo suponía. Cómo llegaste? Lo recuerdas? Me sorprendió que encontraras mi piso.

-Pues…

***FLASH-BACK***

_Entró tambaleante en el taxi, con las mejillas brillantes de lágrimas, pero una sonrisa estúpida en los labios._

_-Adónde le llevo?-preguntó el taxista._

_Él no respondió, sólo se carcajeó. El taxista rodó los ojos, fastidiado. Ya era el tercer borracho que tendría que soportar esa noche. Al menos sabía que, si estaba borracho y a esas horas, lo más probable es que quisiera ir a su casa._

_-Dónde vive usted?_

_-En mi casa-respondió, distante, mirando al infinito, sin dejar de sonreír bobamente._

_El transportista soltó una maldición, frustrado._

_-No me diga!_

_-Sí._

_-Y dónde está su casa, si se puede saber?_

_-Y a usted qué le importa?_

"_Cálmate, Larry, se trata de un pobre cliente, ayúdale", se dijo el taxista, inspirando hondo._

_-Tendré que saber dónde vive, para poder llevarle, no?-le preguntó gentilmente, con paciencia._

_-Oh, claro! Espere…-se puso a reír como un loco-No me acuerdo._

"_Paciencia, Larry, paciencia…"_

_-En ese caso, a dónde quiere que le lleve?_

_-A casa de Kagome. _

_-Genial. Y eso donde está?_

_Inuyasha consiguió darle la dirección. Durante el trayecto, durante el cual el actor hablaba con él mismo y se reía solo, Larry pensó que ese tipo era bien extraño. No se acordaba de dónde vivía él, pero sí de una vivienda ajena. En fin, si estaba borracho, qué podía esperar… Media hora después, aparcó delante del bloque de pisos indicado. Después de contarle honestamente él mismo el dinero del importe que correspondía por el transporte, ya que el propietario no identificaba las monedas y se había echado a llorar de la nada, tuvo que bajar del coche y ayudar al hombre a encontrar la puerta de entrada, la que afortunadamente estaba abierta. Inuyasha le sorprendió diciéndole entre sollozos que no sabía donde vivía su amiguita, de modo que Larry recordó el nombre que le había dicho en el taxi y lo buscó en los buzones. Kagome Higurashi. 4º 3ª. Le acompañó por el ascensor hacia la puerta correspondiente y pulsó el timbre, para luego volver a bajar las escaleras en cuanto oyó movimiento dentro del piso, dispuesto a seguir realizando su trabajo._

_***FIN DEL FLASH-BACK***_

-Y no recuerdas nada más?-preguntó ella.

La miré. Ahora sí expresaba algo su rostro. Se la veía un poco tensa, nerviosa. Que debía hacer, ahora? Qué era lo mejor?

-Pasó algo que deba recordar?-su actitud me confundía, y quise confirmar que estaba todo bien.

Kagome me miró durante unos segundos, como meditando su respuesta, para luego sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Llegaste y te quedaste dormido apenas tocaste el sofá. No pasó nada, tranquilo-afirmó, para volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

Pues no. No todo estaba en orden. Recordaba perfectamente los llantos, las palabras de consuelo, lo cómodo que me había sentido en aquel dulce abrazo…y también recordaba con perfecta nitidez la caricia de sus labios sobre los míos. Los besos de Kagome. Y la pasión con la que yo los había empezado. Aún no comprendía por qué lo había hecho, pero lo que más importante me parecía en esos momentos, era saber por qué mi ex asistente acababa de mentirme. Es que se arrepentía? Porque yo, a pesar de saber que aquello estuvo mal y fuera de lugar, no me arrepentía para nada. Incluso me había gustado. Por qué no? Kagome me gustaba, ya hacía meses que me había dado cuenta. Me había odiado por ello, pero había descubierto que tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Había ignorado esa atracción por ella perfectamente, ya que estaba devotamente enamorado de Kikyo, y no me costó nada controlarme, simplemente ignoré ese magnetismo. Pero ahora que era nuevamente soltero…tan malo había sido ese instante de pasión puntual? Por Kami, ni que nos hubiésemos acostado! Sólo nos habíamos besado, no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse con una charla y un amistoso acuerdo de olvidar lo sucedido, y seguir como antes.

Como antes…Mierda.

-Oye, Kagome.

La aludida volvió a levantar la vista del diario para mirarme. Pude percibir de nuevo el nerviosismo en sus ojos, y también cierto miedo. Le preocuparía que yo hubiera descubierto su mentira? Decidí dejarlo correr. Al fin y al cabo, si ella no quería recordarlo, tampoco me costaba nada respetárselo. Aunque me ofendía, tampoco serviría de nada hablar de ello. Su negación había servido como acuerdo involuntario para olvidarlo. En cambio, había algo que quería saber…

-Ayer por la tarde…-me interrumpí, buscando las palabras más apropiadas para formularle la pregunta que había estado rondando por mi mente desde que la despedí, haciéndome dudar continuamente de mi decisión.

-Sí?-preguntó, más tranquila por mi cambio de tema.

Suspiré y sonreí con tristeza antes de preguntar.

-No le pusiste la mano encima, verdad?

Kagome no respondió inmediatamente, sino que examinó mi expresión con sus bonitos ojos chocolate.

-Tú qué crees?-dijo, al fin.

No me hizo falta meditar mucho. Las crueles palabras de aquella mujer que decía amarme y su retorcida personalidad que había salido a la luz confirmaron mis sospechas.

-Que no. Ahora lo veo evidente. Fui un estúpido al creerla. Lo siento mucho, Kagome-me disculpé sinceramente.

Ella pareció captar el arrepentimiento que quise expresar con mi tono de voz abatido, ya que volvió a sonreírme de forma tranquilizadora.

-No importa.

Otro silencio.

-No quise despedirte, Kagome. Pero ella…

-Era tu novia. Lo sé.

-También siento no haberte creído. Cuando me rechazó, Kikyo me dijo de todo y me dio a conocer su auténtica personalidad. Tenías razón y…no quise escucharte.

-Sí lo hiciste, Inuyasha. Me escuchaste. Y por eso me diste la oportunidad de mostrarte su verdadera faceta. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ahora estarías camino al altar junto al mismísimo diablo…

Me eché a reír, pero enseguida me di cuenta de cómo empalidecía y volvía a ponerse nerviosa. Sonreí.

-Fuiste tú, verdad? Tú le dijiste que mi economía iba mal- no usé un tono de voz acusador, ni mucho menos rencoroso. Al contrario, me mostré agradecido, como verdaderamente me sentía. Pero aun así, aquello no la tranquilizó, es más, pareció no darse cuenta. Kagome me miró con ojos llorosos, consciente de que acababa de delatarse.

-Inuyasha, yo…Lo siento tanto... Le mentí y ahora por mi culpa…

-Pero qué tonterías dices? No me pidas perdón, Kagome. No estoy enfadado contigo, faltaría más. Gracias a ti no cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Me quitaste la venda de los ojos. No te disculpes, el que debería disculparse soy yo, por haberte despedido sin razón.

Mi compañera de desayuno pareció tranquilizarse, aliviada al ver que no me había enfadado con ella por arruinar mi relación con esa bruja que decía amarme.

-Ahora ya da igual.

-No, no da igual. Entendería que quisieras mandarme a pastar, pero…Qué te parece si olvidamos lo sucedido y…nos vemos el lunes por la tarde?

Una preciosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Me readmites?

-En realidad, nunca tendría que haberte echado. Así que…permíteme que te lo compense. De ahora en adelante prometo tener más en consideración tu criterio. Siento no haber confiado en ti. Empiezo a ver que no es tan malo tener una asistente metomentodo-le sonreí amistosamente, tendiéndole la mano.

Kagome se echó a reír por mi chiste y me dio la mano, inaugurando un segundo contrato y, con ello, una segunda oportunidad para nuestra amistad.

***KAGOME'S POV***

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, soltando un quejido y acurrucándome entre las mantas. Me picaban por haberme dormido llorando. Miré por la ventana y vi la lluvia caer. La vista me pareció deprimente. A decir verdad, todo era deprimente. La vida era un asco. Y el amor aún lo era más. Me levanté y me vestí. Me puse unos sencillos pantalones negros y un jersey turquesa, con unos calcetines blancos que enfundé en las zapatillas de estar por casa. Salí de mi habitación y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vi allí, tumbado en mi sofá, durmiendo plácidamente. Me acerqué a él poco a poco, no queriendo hacer ruido y que se despertara. Cuando llegué a su lado lo contemplé mientras dormía. Era tan guapo, tan masculino…tan perfecto. Lo estaba viendo con otros ojos. Con ojos de enamorada.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño en sueños y murmuró algo. Adoré ese gesto. Suspiré, saliendo de mi ensoñación y dirigiéndome a la cocina. Preparé la cafetera y mientras el aparato se calentaba, salí del piso y bajé al vestíbulo a abrir el buzón para coger el correo. Al volver a entrar en casa, separé el periódico de las cartas, dejándolo sobre la mesa y me serví el café. Me senté y abrí el periódico por la sección de economía. Aquello me recordó a Kikyo, cosa que me llevó a pensar en Inuyasha. Rodé los ojos y busqué otra sección, en busca de algo que me sacara de mis pesimistas pensamientos y del recuerdo de sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Sección de sociedad. Una nueva película se estrenaría próximamente. Empecé a leer, forzándome a concentrarme en la lectura.

"_Shikon no Tama Adventure", la esperada película protagonizada por el famoso actor Inuyasha Taisho se estrenará en breve…_

Genial. No podía creerlo. Cerré el diario de golpe, ridículamente enfurruñada con un objeto inanimado y me agarré el pelo con las manos. Mierda, nunca me hubiera imaginado que descubrir que estás enamorada de un famoso pudiera ser tan fastidiante. Oí un gemido y volví a dirigir mi vista hacia él. Inuyasha se estaba despertando. Me apresuré en abrir el periódico de nuevo y fingir que estaba leyendo. Tenía que calmarme, aparentar que nada había cambiado y, sobretodo, hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural de mostrar que para nada me afectaba su presencia. Suspiré y lo saludé sin levantar la vista, luchando por controlar el temblor de mi voz.

-Buenos días-pronuncié, sintiéndome satisfecha del resultado.

"No le mires, no le mires…", me ordené, "Sigue leyendo…"

Lo oí girarse y dirigirse lentamente hacia mí.

-Buenos días-dijo, ronco. Se sentó delante de mí, resoplando. Lo miré con disimulo y vi cómo se frotaba la cabeza. Seguramente la resaca lo estaría matando.

-Café?-pregunté, queriendo mostrarme amable. Descubrí que me sentía ansiosa por querer contentarle y quedar bien delante de él.

-Sí, por favor-respondió.

Con la mano temblorosa al principio, cogí la tetera y le serví el café en una taza que había preparado previamente para él. Esperé con todas mis fuerzas que le gustara. Al fin y al cabo, la proporción de la leche y el azúcar la había elegido yo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué-respondí, mecánicamente. Me alegré de ver que no era tan complicado actuar con normalidad.

Estuvimos un rato sin decir nada. Lo miré de nuevo con sutileza y lo vi bebiéndose el café poco a poco, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al adivinar por mí misma a la dueña de sus pensamientos. Una sensación desagradable me embargó, y supe reconocerla como celos. Mi enamorado corazón no quiso permitir que siguiera pensando en esa arpía, de modo que intenté romper el hielo y sacarlo de sus, seguramente, deprimentes reflexiones. Alcé la vista y lo miré.

-Cómo estás?-pregunté, arrepintiéndome automáticamente.

"Serás idiota, Kagome. Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso ahora? Es que no es malditamente obvio?"

Pero él me sonrió. Una sonrisa triste y nostálgica, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Quieres que te sea sincero?

Le devolví la sonrisa como modo de consuelo, expresando un "sí" con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nunca me he sentido peor.

Mierda. Lo sabía. Maldije mi torpeza y luché por tranquilizarme y seguir actuando con normalidad.

-Lo suponía-le dije, queriendo transmitirle mi comprensión y mi apoyo-Cómo llegaste? Lo recuerdas? Me sorprendió que encontraras mi piso.

Era cierto, Inuyasha me había acompañado varias veces a casa, pero nunca había salido del coche, y mucho menos entrado en el edificio.

-Pues…

Me contó brevemente cómo había encontrado un taxista honesto y paciente que lo había llevado a la puerta de mi hogar. Me sorprendió que se acordara tan detalladamente de lo que hizo la noche anterior, y al instante el miedo invadió mi conciencia. Necesitaba saber si se acordaba de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Al instante, el olor de su perfume, la calidez de sus brazos, el húmedo y suave contacto de sus labios y la pasión que éstos eran capaces de transmitir con sus besos invadieron mi memoria, pero logré dejar esos recuerdos a un lado. Tenía que sonar convincente y tranquila si quería aparentar que nada de lo ocurrido me afectaba. Si se acordaba…cuál sería su decisión? Se arrepentiría? Me diría que fue un error haberme besado? Temía tanto la respuesta…pero debía preguntárselo. Aquello sería lo más normal después de haber entrado borracho por mi puerta, lo que preguntaría cualquier persona mínimamente preocupada.

-Y no recuerdas nada más?-pronuncié, sacando la seguridad de donde no la tenía.

Inuyasha clavó su mirada en la mía, como si me evaluara. Sentí mi pulso dispararse y los latidos de mi corazón bombear escandalosamente, tanto que incluso llegué a temer que él pudiera oírlos. No sólo me inquietaba sobremanera que me mirara de esa forma teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de mis sentimientos recién descubiertos hacia él, sino que me aterrorizaba lo que él pudiera contestarme. Fuera lo que fuera, tendría que sacar la fuerza de donde fuera e hilar rápidamente una respuesta adecuada para no salir herida.

-Pasó algo que deba recordar?

Oh, genial. No se acordaba. Me sentí reventar de impotencia aunque…quizás aquello era lo mejor. A pesar de que lo había rechazado, Inuyasha aún seguiría enamorado de Kikyo. Ese tipo de sentimientos no se olvidan de un día para el otro. De modo que si le contaba que nos habíamos besado, lo más seguro era que me dijera que aquello fue una equivocación y que era mejor olvidarlo. Tragué saliva sólo de pensarlo. No, no soportaría oír aquello.

-Llegaste y te quedaste dormido apenas tocaste el sofá. No pasó nada, tranquilo-dije al fin, esperando haber hecho lo correcto.

Volví a sumergirme en el periódico, simulando interés por la cartelera de cine. Noté su mirada clavada en mí y por un momento dudé de mi respuesta. Sudé frío. Y si me había puesto a prueba? Y si en realidad se acordaba perfectamente y quería comprobar hasta qué punto era capaz de serle sincera?

-Oye, Kagome- lo oí decir instantes después, con un extraño tono de voz que no supe descifrar.

"Me ha pillado, me ha pillado, me ha pillado…", me lamenté y levanté la mirada, esperando con angustia apenas disimulada lo que él tuviera que decirme.

-Ayer por la tarde…-empezó, deteniéndose un poco para plantear bien su pregunta.

Me sentí desfallecer de alivio y me relajé de golpe. Inuyasha me había creído.

-Sí?-pronuncié, invitándole a terminar su pregunta.

Él me sonrió un poco.

-No le pusiste la mano encima, verdad?

Ah. Al fin! Pues claro que no, imbécil! En serio quise gritarle. Aún me dolía que hubiera creído a esa mentirosa antes que a mí, a pesar de comprenderlo. Ella era su novia y yo…sólo era una empleada más. Aun así, quise hacerle reflexionar un poco más para asegurarme que la próxima vez no dudaría tan fácilmente de mí. Si es que había próxima vez, claro. Me había despedido.

-Tú qué crees?-pregunté.

Él contestó enseguida, cosa que me hizo sentir halagada, al ver que no había necesitado pensárselo mucho.

-Que no. Ahora lo veo evidente. Fui un estúpido al creerla. Lo siento mucho, Kagome.

El arrepentimiento que transmitía era sincero, y supe que no podía seguir resentida con él si me dedicaba esa mirada de perrito desvalido. No, mientras fuera él. No, mientras siguiera sintiendo mi corazón devotamente entregado a su voluntad. Si él deseaba mi perdón, yo se lo daría sin contemplaciones. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-No importa.

Ambos nos quedamos callados unos instantes, hasta que él prosiguió, aún creyendo no haber dicho suficiente.

-No quise despedirte, Kagome. Pero ella…

-Era tu novia. Lo sé-le interrumpí, deseando cambiar de tema. No quería que siguiera culpándose, no si eso significaba que se entristecería más.

- También siento no haberte creído. Cuando me rechazó, Kikyo me dijo de todo y me dio a conocer su auténticas intenciones. Tenías razón y…no quise escucharte.

-Sí lo hiciste, Inuyasha. Me escuchaste. Y por eso me diste la oportunidad de mostrarte su verdadera faceta. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ahora estarías camino al altar junto al mismísimo diablo…

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda! Creo que se rió, pero apenas me di cuenta. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, arrepintiéndome amargamente de haberme ido de la lengua. Si esperaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi error, fracasé estrepitosamente.

-Fuiste tú, verdad? Tú le dijiste que mi economía iba mal.

Maldije mi bocaza y sentí ganas de llorar. Acababa de confesar que había sido yo la que había llenado a Kikyo de información falsa acerca de él. Acababa de decirle a Inuyasha que la culpable de que la mujer que amaba lo rechazara de esa forma tan cruel era yo. Me odiaría ahora? Por supuesto que sí! Le había arruinado la relación! Cuánto me arrepentía ahora!

-Inuyasha, yo…Lo siento tanto... Le mentí y ahora por mi culpa…-balbuceé, luchando para que no se me cortara la voz.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, pero también me alivió sobremanera.

-Pero qué tonterías dices? No me pidas perdón, Kagome. No estoy enfadado contigo, faltaría más. Gracias a ti no cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Me quitaste la venda de los ojos. No te disculpes, el que debería disculparse soy yo, por haberte despedido sin razón.

-Ahora ya da igual-respondí, abatida. Ya estaba despedida, al fin y al cabo.

-No, no da igual. Entendería que quisieras mandarme a pastar, pero…Qué te parece si olvidamos lo sucedido y…nos vemos el lunes por la tarde?

Un momento. Estaba devolviéndome mi trabajo? Lo que sólo tendría que haber sonado como una simple readmisión, me hizo sonreír como nunca antes. Inuyasha quería que siguiera a su lado? Jamás me había sentido tan feliz!

-Me readmites?-pregunté, dudosa, temiendo haber entendido mal.

Él me sonrió, acelerándome el pulso una vez más.

-En realidad, nunca tendría que haberte echado. Así que…permíteme que te lo compense. De ahora en adelante prometo tener más en consideración tu criterio. Siento no haber confiado en ti. Empiezo a ver que no es tan malo tener una asistente metomentodo.

No me ofendí, al contrario, me eché a reír por su comentario. Para qué iba a molestarme? Era cierto, había metido las narices en un asunto personal que no me correspondía. Y había salido bien. Inuyasha acababa de mostrarme que se arrepentía de no haber confiado en mí, me devolvía mi trabajo y me prometía más confianza extralaboral en el futuro, no sólo como empleada sino como amiga. Amiga. Aquel concepto me deprimió un poco, pero no podía pedir más. Qué más quería? Sí incluso había logrado evitar que se casara con la arpía de las pasarelas! Sonriéndole una vez más, alargué mi mano y estreché la que él me tendía, ignorando la corriente eléctrica que se extendió por mi cuerpo.

FIN DEL CAP 6!

**TRES. Sólo falta "Mi macho alfa"! Jujujuju **

**Espero que no os haya parecido muy pesado. Nos leemos!^^**

**Aclaración para Black Widow: te agradezco el comentario, de vez en cuanto va bien recibir críticas respecto a lo de las capitales de los países, es cierto que se puede ser un cateto y pasarte el dia empollando, pero Inuyasha quería comprobar con esto el nivel de cultura general de Kagome, no la inteligencia. Para eso ya le preguntó los cálculos matemáticos. Espero haberte resuelto la duda, al fin y al cabo, la cultura general es igual de importante que la inteligencia para ser un buen empleado.**

**Cuidaos!**

**Bss^^**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción que incluí en el capítulo anterior se llama "En cambio no", de Laura Pausini. Estaba escuchándola cuando me inspiré para escribir la escena del beso, y pensé en ponerla, ya que además quedaba bien **


	7. Marcando límites

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takahashi, y los uso sin ánimos de lucro.**

CAPÍTULO 7-MARCANDO LÍMITES

Aparcó su flamante coche blanco delante de la casa. Kagome se quitó el cinturón y cogió su bolso, saliendo del vehículo y luego mirándolo con cariño desde fuera. Al fin había podido comprárselo! Y había sido gracias a los extravagantes salarios que cobraba desde que trabajaba para Inuyasha. Y pensar que dos meses atrás había estado a punto de perder el empleo! Pensar en el hombre que amaba le produjo un escalofriante cosquilleo en el estómago y le arrancó una sonrisa boba, que de inmediato fue borrada cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el duro suelo de la realidad. Las cosas no iban nada bien con él, y estaba tan descontenta con su jefe como lo estaría una madre con su hijo liante. Meneó un poco la cabeza para borrar los malos pensamientos y entró en el recinto de la casa del actor, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que pronto las cosas empezarían a cambiar, en cuanto Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que tenía veinticinco años y no quince. Porque se había comido esos diez años de diferencia en su comportamiento desde que terminó con Kikyo.

Entró en la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno con parsimonia. Sango estaba de vacaciones, por lo que había confiado los apuntes que debía tomar en la universidad a un par de amigas y le ofreció a Inuyasha trabajar a tiempo completo mientras su amiga estuviera ausente. Cualquier cosa por contentarle…qué rastrera se sentía a veces. Pero nunca era más feliz que demostrándole que tenía los cinco sentidos dispuestos a él y que ocupaba toda su atención. Eso a pesar de que por su parte, Inuyasha no le dedicara ni un poquito a ella.

Nada había sucedido entre ellos desde que se besaron en su apartamento hacía dos meses. Él afirmó no acordarse, y ella lo aceptó con pesar. Hacía dos meses también que había roto con la arpía de las pasarelas y estaba disponible, y aún así jamás mostró un mínimo de interés por ella. Aquello era algo que había terminado de aceptar y a lo que se había resignado. Se metió completamente en el papel de asistente que consiente a su jefe como un niño pequeño y dedicó toda su esperanza a los mágicos sucesos de las películas. Esperó poder llamarle la atención desde la postura de mejor amiga confidente, de verdad esperó pacientemente, pero apenas pasaron dos semanas el comportamiento responsable de Inuyasha con su trabajo empezó a desmoronarse. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían discutido y las que había tenido que regañarlo por asuntos varios. Aunque aquello no era lo peor, ni por asomo…

A las nueve y veinte, algo más tarde que de costumbre, se oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras. Kagome, quien había estado esperando a que el actor bajara a comerse el desayuno que hacía rato tenía preparado, se levantó de la silla y cerró el periódico que había estado hojeando para entretenerse. Pero el tipo de pasos llamó su atención. Eran demasiado suaves…no eran de él…Rodó los ojos, presintiendo lo que ocurría por experiencia, y no se equivocó.

Una chica rubia de pelo muy largo y liso entró en la cocina, mirando a su alrededor. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una mano posada en la frente. No se necesitaban tener más de dos dedos de frente para saber que la atormentaba una terrible jaqueca. Llevaba puesto un vestido de noche arrugado, de modo que era evidente que lo estaba usando por segunda vez sin un lavado previo.

-Buenos días-la saludó Kagome, apoyada tranquilamente en la encimera.-Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La mujer la miró y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó, con una nota de desprecio en la voz que no le gustó nada.

-Me llamo Kagome, y soy la asistente de Inuyasha.

-Oh…Sí, es verdad, creo que te he visto con él en alguna fiesta benéfica…-reflexionó. -Higurashi, no es así?

-Sí, en efecto-respondió amablemente.

-Bueno, Inuyasha me ha dicho que bajara si quería desayunar…

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo te preparo algo.

-Tienes algo que no lleve hidratos de carbono, colesterol y tampoco grasas de ningún tipo?

-Sí. Agua-espetó, haciendo una mueca. Genial, otra maniática obsesiva de la dieta aún estando como un palillo. Al instante supo que había sido demasiado maleducada con su comentario, porque la rubia la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero no había podido evitar ponerse borde con la chica. Hasta un estúpido adivinaría a qué vino esa mujer la noche anterior, y por qué no se había cambiado de ropa. El sólo hecho de imaginársela cerca de Inuyasha con poca ropa hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

La desconocida abrió la boca para replicar, pero la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse y Miroku entró por ella, sonriendo enseguida a Kagome.

-Buenos días, preciosa-la saludó, besándola en la frente.

-Hola, Mir.

Miroku apenas oyó la contestación de su compañera de trabajo, porque se quedó embobado con la despampanante mujer que tenía delante. Ésta lo notó y le sonrió con coquetería.

-A quién tengo el placer de conocer?-le tendió la mano, y ella correspondió al agarre.

-Me llamo Asuka, y usted?

-Soy Miroku, el mánager de Inuyasha.

-Encantada…Vaya, asistente y mánager…Qué buena vida tiene este hombre.

-Tiene también dietista, y le hace de entrenadora personal, aunque ahora está de vacaciones.

-Vaya…

En ese momento, volvieron a oírse pasos en el pasillo. Asuka pareció entretenerse y esperó a quien tuviera que entrar con aires de seducción. Kagome cerró los ojos dolorosamente. De verdad tendría que presenciar más arrumacos entre el hombre del que estaba enamorada y otra mujer? Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha con disimulo para no ser testigo del desgarrador espectáculo, pero en cuanto vio que Miroku abría la boca descaradamente con sorpresa, volvió a dirigir su vista a la puerta. No era Inuyasha el que entraba, sino otra chica, morena de pelo corto hasta los hombros. Era tan guapa como Azuka, y en cuanto se vieron se fundieron en un apasionado beso francés. Kagome sintió náuseas y un doloroso retortijón en el estómago. Dos. Esta vez habían sido dos! Maldito Inuyasha! Se fijo en Miroku de nuevo y actuó por impulso. Le propinó un golpe de mano plana en la cabeza, sacándolo de su hechizo, ya que parecía embobado con el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a él.

Mientras las chicas seguían besándose como si estuvieran solas, Kagome fulminó a su compañero con la mirada y le pellizcó el brazo.

-Quieres un babero?-preguntó, sarcástica. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló. Maldito fuera el sexo masculino en general también!

-Por el amor de una madre…Ahora puedo decir que idolatro a mi jefe…

Se ganó una bofetada esta vez, y tuvo que inmovilizar las manos de Kagome, las cuales se movían presurosas para pegarle aun más.

-Cálmate, Kag, no hay para tanto…No puedo mirar siquiera? No exageres!

-Que no exagere? Bueno, si dices que no hay para tanto, se lo podré contar a Sango? Si tan gracioso te parece, seguro que a ella también!

La expresión de Miroku cambió a una de terror cien por cien, como si le hubiera dicho que alguien a sueldo se presentaría en su casa esa noche con una motosierra.

-No, eso no! –suplicó.

-Miroku, cariño, pórtate bien y no habrá nada que lamentar – Le dedicó una maquiavélica sonrisa y miró de nuevo el reloj de la cocina. Sango le había pedido que lo vigilara en su ausencia y reconocía que estaba resultando más un entretenimiento que no una tarea.

Las nueve y media. Suspiró.

-Me haces un favor?-el mánager se giró hacia ella y levantó una ceja, esperando el pedido-Inuyasha tiene grabación en los estudios esta mañana, concretamente dentro de una hora, y comienza a hacerse tarde. Podrías subir a despertarle?

-Por qué yo?

Kagome se sonrojó un poco y miró de reojo a Asuka y la otra chica, quienes ahora se estaban comiendo a medias el desayuno de Inuyasha como si estuvieran en su casa.

-Porque no veo conveniente que suba yo …Si ellas están aquí, ya sabes…

-Oh! Ya se habrá vestido, mujer-supuso, quitándole importancia con un gesto de manos. Miró su reloj de pulsera-Yo tengo que irme pitando, he venido a traerte unos documentos que tiene que firmar. Pasaré a recogerlos esta tarde cuando volváis de los estudios, pero ahora tengo una reunión urgente con Seshomaru.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Kagome! Ni que fuera la primera vez que tienes que subir a despertarle!

-Que lo haya tenido que hacer otras veces no significa que me convenga, Miroku-replicó.

El aludido se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreírle con burla. En ese momento, Kagome lo comprendió.

-Eres un rencoroso.

-Por qué dices eso, cielo?-preguntó, con un deje de inocencia muy mal fingido.

-Eso es por haberte amenazado con lo de Sango?

-En serio tienes que preguntarlo? Te tenía por una persona inteligente, Kagome-volvió a mirar su reloj y se apartó de la encimera donde estaba recostado.-Ahora si me voy, y rápido.

-Oye! No, espera!

-Que pasen un buen día, señoritas.

Las dos chicas le sonrieron y se despidieron con la mano, sensuales. Kagome quiso provocarse el vómito allí mismo. Esas cabezashuecas no merecían a Inuyasha! Aunque bien pensado…no creía que a Inuyasha le interesara encontrar a alguien que se ajustara a su personalidad. Durante esos últimos meses, parecía más absorto en acostarse con media Tokio que en volver a tener una relación seria.

Miroku desapareció corriendo por la puerta, a sabiendas de que su perseguidora le pisaba los talones. Kagome se rindió en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta del jardín.

-Judas!-gritó, con los brazos en jarras. Oyó que se subía a un coche riéndose y que éste arrancaba, perdiéndose en los sonidos matutinos de la ciudad. Suspiró y se tapó el rostro con las manos. No podía culparlo. Miroku no sabía nada de sus sentimientos por Inuyasha y se lo había tomado a una simple broma. Cómo iba a decirle que temblaba de sólo pensar en…?

_Verás, Miroku, me da cosa entrar en el dormitorio de Inuyasha y terminar retozando con él sabiendo que está desnudo debajo de las sábanas. No se negaría porque es un pervertido de mierda, pero a pesar de eso, me tiene enamorada hasta la médula, sabes?_

Ja, ja, ja. Estúpida conciencia. La asistente resopló y se armó de valor. Volvió a entrar en la casa y casi chocó con Asuka y la otra bruja, quienes salían.

-Nos vamos, Kagome. Gracias por el desayuno-dijo la primera, mirándose las uñas distraídamente.

-Sí, estaba bastante bueno. Veo que las dietas que sigue Inuyasha son proporcionales a su cuerpo-añadió la segunda, intercambiando una mirada cómplice y coqueta con su amiga.

Kagome soltó una risita y sonrió amablemente, siguiéndoles la veta con educación. Se preguntó si un par de puñetazos bastarían para destrozarles esas más que operadas narices.

-Nos vemos, guapísima-se despidió Asuka, mandándole un beso con la mano.

-Cuidaos, chicas-respondió. En cuanto las tuvo a varios metros y desaparecieron por la esquina, añadió- Zorras.

Sabía que si su madre la viera usando un lenguaje tan vulgar la regañaría severamente. Pero no había sitio en su alma para la consideración, los celos ocupaban todo el espacio disponible para los sentimientos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se estiró perezosamente en las sábanas. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, pero aun así su sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha era más que notable. La próxima vez serían tres chicas las que se levantarían con él. Ya podía ver la cara asombrada de Miroku cuando se lo contara. Sin detalles, por supuesto. Asuka y Kocho le habían parecido descaradas la noche anterior cuando las conoció en la discoteca, y comprobó que no se había equivocado cuando las tuvo en su cama haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo. Keh! Y pensar que había estado a punto de casarse… La vida era demasiado corta y había que disfrutarla.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y soltó un gemido, tapándose las orejas cuando ésta chocó contra la pared. El ruido del impacto resonó en su cabeza como si le hubieran puesto un enorme altavoz a medio metro.

-Se puede saber qué haces aún en cama?-lo regañó una voz más que conocida.

Abrió un ojo y vio a su asistente observándolo con los brazos cruzados y un tic en la ceja desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ya estamos otra vez?-se quejó. Se giró bocabajo y se acomodó en la cama, debajo de las sábanas.

-Eso digo yo. Me vas a decir por qué he tenido que darles tu desayuno a ese par de…?-

-Diosas?-interrumpió, sonriéndole con coquetería. Se apoyó en un codo, su pecho quedó al descubierto y Kagome creyó morir del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no correr y arrojarse a sus labios ante ese sensual comportamiento.

-Sí. Diosas de la gilipollez. Menuda vergüenza para el sexo femenino…Se puede saber para qué las trajiste?

Inuyasha era realmente malo con las indirectas, por lo que no supo captar que aquella había sido una pregunta retórica que no necesitaba respuesta.

-Como que para qué las traje? No sabes lo que es un _menage a trois?_

_Touché._ Qué era mejor? Echarse a llorar o estrangularlo? Y las dos cosas? Luchó por calmar sus instintos asesinos. Entrecerró los ojos, amenazante, y lo señaló con el brazo medio flexionado.

-Tienes cinco minutos para estar abajo. Hoy toca grabación.

-Es broma? Tengo que ducharme!-reclamó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Cinco minutos, Inuyasha-repitió, con voz plana.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Se detuvo en medio de las escaleras para apoyar la espalda en la pared y respirar hondo, calmándose. Los ojos le escocían y un doloroso nudo en la garganta amenazaba con soltar más de un sollozo desde que Inuyasha le había confirmado sus "actividades" de la noche anterior. Y qué esperaba? Que hubiera traído a Asuka y la otra zorra para jugar al parchís? O al ajedrez? No, para eso se necesitaban mínimo dos dedos de frente, cosa de la que carecían esas dos. Sin embargo, dados los comentarios de Inuyasha parecía que no se necesitaba ser inteligente para hacer bien según que otro tipo de cosas. Cosas que hacía con todo el mundo. Con todo el mundo menos con ella.

Suspiró y la garganta le dolió aun más. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Meses antes, cuando renovaron el contrato después de los sucesos con Kikyo, parecía que las cosas iban a ir para mejor. Pero sólo habían servido para hacer de su vida un infierno.

Maldecía al amor tanto como al estúpido de Cupido y a sus jodidas flechas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hoy comeremos de camino a Saitama.

-Cómo? Se puede saber por qué diablos hay que ir a Saitama?-se quejó el actor. Llevaba una mano puesta en la frente, haciéndose de visera, como si las gafas de sol no le bastaran. El alcohol no perdonaba, y lo sabía, pero no había escuchado a su conciencia la noche anterior, al igual que llevaba haciendo últimamente, sacando de quicio cada vez más a su asistente.

Kagome rodó los ojos. Doblaron la esquina y se dirigieron al estudio seis, esquivando antes un vehículo de carga que llevaba varios decorados.

-Porque Miroku aceptó tu participación en un anuncio de bebida para deportistas. Te lo dije ayer, es que nunca me escuchas?

-No empecemos otra vez, Kagome. Es esta tarde?

La aludida se mordió la lengua para no replicar.

-Sí, esta tarde. Saldremos hacia allí cuando acabes de grabar-respondió, con voz tensa.

Él no añadió nada más, pero lo oyó murmurar alguna que otra palabrota. Hizo caso omiso y empujó la puerta del estudio cuando llegaron.

Tras tres horas de grabación ininterrumpida, el director dio por terminada la sesión y los actores empezaron a retirarse del plató, conversando animadamente entre ellos. El equipo técnico también se dispuso a recoger todo lo necesario para cerrar la jornada, y Kagome cerró el vano con el que llevaba un buen rato ventilándose. Se levantó de la silla reservada para Inuyasha y lo esperó con una botella de agua en la mano. Al ver que tardaba más de lo normal, lo buscó entre la multitud que interpretaba a un pueblo pequeño medieval desde su sitio, balanceándose un poco a derecha e izquierda. La sangre le hirvió cuando lo vio hablando con la actriz que interpretaba a una cazadora de demonios, con una sonrisa demasiado ancha para su gusto. Maldito mujeriego…

"Cálmate, Kagome, no seas paranoica. Sólo están hablando", pensó, inspirando hondo para calmarse. Pero como si de una burla del destino se tratara, en ese momento el actor acarició juguetonamente la mandíbula de la joven, quien soltó una risita estúpida y jugueteó con un mechón de la peluca plateada que él usaba.

Dios, qué asco. Su frustración actuó por ella. Dejó bruscamente la botella de agua sobre la silla y decidió adelantarse. Se despidió de mala gana de un par de cámaras que la saludaron y se metió por el pasillo de los camerinos, dispuesta a esperarle ahí. Ser su asistente no incluía tener que actuar de aguanta-velas, pero qué se había creído? Se acomodó en el pequeño sofá de cuero negro y sacó su móvil, con el cual se entretuvo con la demo de un juego mediocre, pero que le bastaba para olvidar un poco lo que ese descarado pudiera estar haciendo allí fuera. No pasaron ni cinco minutos que la puerta del camerino se abrió, e Inuyasha entró buscándola con la mirada y el ceño fruncido. Su entrecejo se arrugó más cuando la vio tumbada tranquilamente, ignorándolo.

-Estás cómoda?-espetó, sarcástico. Bebió un poco de la botella que había encontrado en su solitaria silla y la dejó sobre el tocador.

-No mucho, la verdad. Deberías pedir un cambio, este trasto me está clavado una barra en el…

-Se puede saber por qué no me has esperado? Para eso te pago?

-Me ha parecido que estabas muy bien atendido ya.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos y resopló. Se dejó caer en la silla giratoria y le dio la espalda a la chica. Se quitó la peluca y luego se secó el sudor de la zona con una toalla.

-Que yo quiera quedarme hablando con una compañera después del rodaje no significa que no te necesite. Y mucho menos que puedas irte de rositas-sentenció, fríamente. Miró a Kagome a través del reflejo del espejo y la vio arquear una ceja y esbozar una sonrisa torcida, escéptica.

-Que yo sepa, dejarme plantada como una imbécil delante de todos para tirarle los trastos a Sakura no estaba incluido en el contrato.

-No le estaba tirando los trastos, sólo conversábamos. Y además, no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones.-se quitó la parte de arriba del traje, dejando su pecho al descubierto- No eres mi novia, así que…

-No, no lo soy, menos mal.-teniéndole delante exhibiendo sus entrenados músculos, se preguntó de dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello.

Auch! Diana en el orgullo. Inuyasha se levantó bruscamente de la silla y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Haz el favor de levantarte.

-Pero de qué vas?

-Ya!

El tono autoritario de su voz no admitía réplica. Kagome bufó y se levantó. Conocía los límites de confianzas entre jefe y empleada, ya se había arriesgado una vez a cruzarlos y aún no sabía si el resultado había sido bueno o malo. Era un balance que había resultado tener connotaciones negativas. Inuyasha se acercó a ella a menos de medio metro, y Kagome tuvo que resistir el impulso de alargar las manos para delinear esa esplendorosa musculatura con caricias. Se mordió el labio para no soltar un suspiro.

-Escúchame bien, bonita. Cuando te dije que te daría más confianza no me refería a que pudieras montarme estos numeritos de niña pequeña. Con más o menos libertades, siempre habrá límites, y si sigues con esta actitud los cruzarás y se me terminará la paciencia. No dejas de ser mi empleada, Kagome. No lo olvides.

Cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el hombre le dolió a Kagome en lo más profundo de su alma. Luchó por no bajar la mirada ni intimidarse ante las amenazas de su jefe, como tampoco de no verse demasiado afectada por la línea que éste acababa de trazar entre ellos. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Inuyasha tenía razón. Eran amigos, pero también era su jefe y debía tenerle un cierto respeto, sobretodo en horas laborales. Ahora miraba hacia atrás en el tiempo y reconocía que había actuado demasiado impulsivamente, pero…cómo iba a justificarse? No podía decirle que estaba celosa, simplemente. Bueno, sí podía, pero no creía que cargarse la relación fuera algo de gusto para ninguno de los dos. Suspiró. Cedió y bajó la vista, desviándola hacia un lado para que no se quedara clavada en la tableta que se marcaba en los abdominales del actor.

-Te pido disculpas. No volverá a suceder, Inuyasha-murmuró, apretando los puños.

El aludido soltó un resoplido y se dio la vuelta dando por terminada la conversación. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y cogió una toallita para quitarse el maquillaje de la cara. Su mano se detuvo en el acto cuando vio por el espejo la expresión de Kagome. Algo se retorció en su estómago al verla así. Decaída, con los ojos brillosos. Había tenido que marcar el terreno, pero por otro lado sabía que la joven era sensible de carácter…a lo mejor se había pasado de severo. Quizá no debería haber sido tan duro al regañarla como si fuera una mocosa de cinco años. Hundió el rostro en sus manos y suspiró, maldiciendo la delicadeza del sexo femenino, pero sintiéndose mal de todas formas. Respiró hondo y se giró con parsimonia.

-Kagome, lo sien…

-Termina de cambiarte, te espero en el coche-interrumpió la chica, con voz ronca. Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando había querido hablarle y su disculpa fue cortada cuando ésta se cerró, haciendo que un incómodo silencio invadiera el camerino al encontrarse a solas con su conciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El trayecto a Saitama había sido, sin duda, incómodo. El comportamiento libertino de Inuyasha de los últimos meses había sido origen de varias discusiones entre actor y asistente, pero pocas veces éstas dejaban tantas secuelas. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca durante el viaje, él miraba el paisaje distraídamente y ella no quitaba sus ojos de la carretera, concentrada al cien por cien en el volante. A diferencia de la mayoría de veces, esta vez Inuyasha se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, con la intención de poder entablar una conversación un poco más directa para romper el hielo con más facilidad que si estuviera acomodado en los asientos traseros. Sabía que Kagome no estaba enfadada, pero sí dolida, y sabía por experiencia que el orgullo de una mujer podía llegar a ser terrible.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron al pabellón polideportivo de la ciudad, el lugar donde se grabaría el anuncio, enseguida les recibieron cuando atravesaron las puertas del vestíbulo. Les ofrecieron el almuerzo en el restaurante del edificio, y el patrocinador de la bebida que había que anunciar se sentó con ellos, entablando enseguida una conversación con Inuyasha. Kagome comió en silencio, demasiado acostumbrada a que los peces gordos de la televisión no le prestaran atención. Maldijo internamente cuando quiso dar un trago a su cerveza y los dedos resbalaron de la copa por unos instantes. Volcó sin querer un poco de cerveza sobre su camisa, nueva de hacía una semana. Inuyasha la miró de reojo y pareció darse cuenta, pero siguió hablando con el patrocinador. Su falta de interés la deprimió un poco, pero reconoció que tampoco era como si se hubiera cortado un dedo, sólo se había manchado. Suspiró y se levantó para ir al baño a intentar arreglar el error.

Se perdió por los pasillos, aquel polideportivo era enorme y la señalización de las instalaciones era pésima. Fue tal su mala suerte que cuando consiguió volver de vuelta al restaurante ya no había nadie allí, menos los camareros. Uno de ellos la informó amablemente que la grabación del anuncio estaba a punto de empezar, y que se haría en la piscina interior. Gimió, dolida porque Inuyasha no la hubiera esperado y se apresuró en alcanzarle. Total, qué esperaba, después de una pelea?

Diez minutos después, una vez haber conseguido situarse en ese condenado edificio entró en la sección de la piscina y le vio allí, entre varios hombres más, vestido ahora con un neopreno y leyendo lo que parecía un guión, sentado tranquilamente en uno de los trampolines. Se dirigió a él a paso rápido por si necesitaba algo, sabía que no había hecho bien en irse sin avisarle, pero fuera quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo parecía divertirse fastidiándole la existencia, ya que no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando resbaló con un charco de agua. Hubiera caído de cabeza a la piscina si unos fuertes brazos no la hubieran sujetado por la cintura, apartándola del "peligro" y del espantoso ridículo que habría hecho de no haber sido así.

-Estás bien?-preguntó una voz masculina.

Kagome sintió que su salvador la liberaba del agarre y se giró para verle la cara. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. El pedazo de hombre que tenía delante era muy moreno de piel, tenía el pelo largo recogido en una cola alta y unos ojos azules como el cielo. Asintió, medio embobada, y él le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa con la cual mostró unos dientes blancos perfectos.

-Sí, estoy bien…Gracias-balbuceó. Se alejó un poco de él al ver que estaban quizá demasiado cerca y que, para terminar de rematar el incómodo momento, él llevaba puesto un bañador que se ajustaba a su espectacular cuerpo musculado.

-Seguro? Estos azulejos tienen muy mala leche, no te has cortado?

-No, no-aseguró, pero examinó un poco sus pies de forma discreta, sin agacharse. Luego volvió a mirarle y le sonrió tímidamente.-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué. No podía permitir que una chica tan guapa se zambullera en un destructor de belleza así como así.

Kagome rió, divertida por el mote que el joven desconocido le había puesto a la piscina. Casi sin darse cuenta, se colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja y jugueteó con otro.

-Cómo te llamas?

-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

-Bonito nombre. Eres socia de aquí? Ahora vamos a grabar un anuncio y no creo que…

-Oh! No, no…Soy la asistente de Inuyasha Taisho.

-Ah! Entiendo-volvió a sonreírle y Kagome se sintió verdaderamente idiota-Yo soy Koga.

-Un placer. Tú también vas a salir en el anuncio?-preguntó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de las anteriores palabras de Koga.

-Ajá.

Sin darse cuenta, habían empezado a caminar hacia el equipo de grabación, situado al otro lado de la piscina. Uno al lado del otro, conversaban con la misma facilidad que si se conocieran de toda la vida. Kagome estaba tan inmersa en la conversación con ese hermoso joven que no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos castaños la vigilaban desde lejos con recelo.

FIN DEL CAP 7!

**No he creido necesario aclarar de quien eran esos preciosos ojitos^^uuuhhh a ver ke pasa en el próximo chap!**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir, lo cierto es ke mire la ultima fecha de actualización y me sorprendi cuando vi ke fue hace dos meses ya…No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo, de haberlo sabido me hubiera esforzado más en subir antes…Lo lamento! U.U**

**Capítulo dedicado a Mery J Black, ella ya sabe porqué XD nah, lo diré, el personaje de Koga lo hemos creado entre ella y yo, y los sucesos del próximo chap me los ha diseñado en su mayoría jeje t'estimuuuu (L)**

**También lo dedico a mi amiga Aida, la idea del menage a trois fue suya! XD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, espero no tardar mucho^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	8. Miedo, deseo y culpa

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo la trama de esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

CAPÍTULO 8-MIEDO, DESEO Y CULPA

De qué le sonaba ese tipo? Lo vio hablar con Kagome animadamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y dejó de lado sin querer el guión que trataba de aprenderse en cinco minutos. No se dio cuenta de que se los había quedado mirando descaradamente hasta que el joven desconocido desvió la mirada de la sonrisa amigable de su asistente hasta el equipo de grabación. Los ojos azules de éste se encontraron con los suyos mostrando algo de desafío, como respuesta defensiva a la nada disimulada inspección que le estaba haciendo, como quien mira una roca.

Cuando los tuvo más cerca de sí, desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el guión, simulando desinterés. Su intento fue tan patético que rezó porque nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta. Sintió las voces de ambos cada vez más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron frente a él.

-Inuyasha.

Oyó el llamado de su asistente y volvió a alzar la vista, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Dime, Kagome.-tenía tanta curiosidad por saber de ese tipo que olvidó por completo que estaban medio enfadados.

-Siento haber tardado, he ido al baño y me he perdido-se disculpó, colocándose una mano en la nuca.

-No importa.-dicho eso, miró de reojo al acompañante de la chica, quien comprendió enseguida el gesto.

-Él es Koga, compitió en las olimpiadas de Pekín, en natación, y le han llamado para hacer el anuncio.

Los dos hombres se escudriñaron con sutileza, como si buscaran algo malo en la mirada del otro, pero terminaron extendiendo sus manos al mismo tiempo y encajándolas, no sin cierta tensión. Kagome lo percibió y se extrañó, pero no dijo nada.

-Un placer, Koga.

-Igualmente, encantado.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a esas palabras de cortesía. Tanto Inuyasha como Koga desviaron la mirada simultáneamente, como si se evitaran.

"Pero qué le pasa a éste, ahora?", se preguntó Kagome, molesta y un poco avergonzada por la actitud tosca de su jefe.

El director del anuncio llamó a ambos, así que se levantaron y se dirigieron junto al resto del equipo. Kagome inspeccionó el aspecto de Inuyasha y frunció el ceño.

-Inuyasha, espera.

El aludido se giró, expectante, pero ella le rodeó y terminó de subirle la cremallera del neopreno.

-Ahora sí-declaró, alegremente-Lo tenías a medio cerrar- Le regaló su mejor sonrisa, luchando para que él le devolviera el mismo gesto. La sonrisa de Inuyasha era la mejor medicina sobre la faz de la tierra y borraba cualquier mal sentimiento, y le serviría para ver si seguía enfadado con ella.

-Gracias, Kagome.

No añadió nada más, sino que siguió su camino. La morena suspiró, decepcionada, pero optó por llenarse su cabecita fantasiosa de princesa enamorada con argumentos realistas.

"Qué creías? Que te cogería en brazos y te plantaría el beso de tu vida por haberle subido la cremallera?", en vez de animarse, sólo consiguió sentirse peor. Se alejó del equipo de grabación y se sentó en la primera fila de gradas de la piscina, aburrida. Desde ahí podía observar a Inuyasha sin que se diera cuenta, por muy descarada que fuera, él estaba al cien por cien concentrado en su trabajo. O no. Más bien al noventa y nueve por ciento, el otro uno lo utilizaba para observar a Koga con recelo, aunque reconoció que estaba siendo bastante sutil, ella se había dado cuenta sólo porque le conocía.

El anuncio empezó. Inuyasha se metió en la piscina y nadó hacia el otro extremo. Una cámara se situó a su lado y lo fue grabando a medida que volvía hacia los otros, haciendo uso de una técnica perfecta. Kagome sonrió, reconociendo el talento, la paciencia y la dedicación de Sango. Cuando el actor llegó a los trampolines cogió la botella de bebida a anunciar y dio un sorbo sin salir del agua. Koga apareció, sentándose en el trampolín, y bebiendo el mismo producto pero esta vez con sabor a naranja, mientras que el de Inuyasha era de limón. Pudo oír como intercambiaban unas cuantas frases, ambos con expresiones de suficiencia a petición del guión y se giraban a la cámara para decir algo. El director anunció el final de la toma, felicitándoles por su gran interpretación, aunque pidió cuatro repeticiones más desde varias perspectivas.

Cuando terminaron, el equipo aplaudió. La grabación había sido un éxito. Kagome suspiró y se levantó, llevando consigo la toalla que había conseguido para entretenerse. Se acercó a la zona donde el personal empezaba a recoger y le entregó la toalla a Inuyasha, quien la recibió esta vez con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Kagome no pudo evitar devolvérsela, encantada. Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente perfecto? Él se quedó hablando con el director, con quien tenía una larga amistad de años, y la chica se hizo a un lado, pues ya hacía tiempo que había notado que ese director en concreto le agradaba tan poco como él a ella. Siempre habían llevado una buena razón laboral, pero parecía que ese hombre tan estirado la miraba por encima del hombro una vez fuera del trabajo. El primer día que lo conoció ya había concluido que era un imbécil estirado. Cuando se lo había contado a Inuyasha, éste se había echado a reír, atribuyéndole el adjetivo "especial" a ese mezquino. Sí, las ganas.

Sintió un toquecito en su hombro y se dio la vuelta. Se topó con unos ojos azules que la miraban, a conjunto con la amigable sonrisa del propietario.

-Hey, Koga. Me ha encantado el anuncio, lo has hecho muy bien-lo felicitó.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, a decir verdad soy bastante nuevo en la actuación-se rascó la cabeza, mostrando modestia-Espero poder evolucionar en ese sentido.

-Seguro que sí, sólo tienes que ir a algún casting. Estoy segura de que te cogerán a la primera.

Para su sorpresa, Koga le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Sí…Con un poco de suerte, nos veremos pronto.

En respuesta, la joven le devolvió la sonrisa. Vio de reojo como Inuyasha abandonaba el lugar sin avisarla y tuvo que contener la rabia que la corroyó por dentro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Keh! Será estúpida…Encima que le pago como a nadie, se queda coqueteando con el aficionado ese…"

La frustración de Inuyasha no podía expresarse con palabras. Entró en el vestuario de hombres y se quitó el neopreno de mala gana. La goma mojada se le atascaba en las articulaciones y le dificultaba el poder quitársela, cosa que aumentó más su mal humor. Nada más conseguir alejar ese traje infernal de su cuerpo, lo tiró al suelo sin delicadeza e hizo una mueca de asco por el excesivo olor a cloro que desprendía su piel. Fuera quien fuera el encargado de mantener la piscina limpia, era un flipado. Se metió debajo de la ducha murmurando palabrotas por lo bajo y estuvo un buen rato dejando caer el agua, tanto para relajarse un poco como para fastidiar a Kagome. Esperar es algo que nos molesta a todos.

Se vistió con toda la parsimonia del mundo y peinó su larga melena del mismo modo. El simple pensamiento de Kagome destilando rabia y fuego por todos los poros le hizo sonreír malvadamente. Guardó sus cosas en la bolsa de deporte, de nuevo sin prisa, y al fin se dignó a salir del vestuario. Su asistente lo esperaba en uno de los sofás de recepción, con los brazos cruzados y un tic en la ceja. Había dejado una revista de lado en cuanto lo había visto venir. Inuyasha se acercó como si nada y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, un "Nos vamos" silencioso.

Kagome se levantó, mordiéndose el labio para callarse las preciosas palabras que tenía pensado tirarle en cara y se limitó a seguirlo, en silencio. El actor percibió la tensión en el aire, y la diversión que al principio había sentido por hacerla esperar tanto rato empezó a desvanecerse. Suspiró, esa mujer siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir culpable después de cada riña. Al fin y al cabo, rara vez le había fallado en su trabajo, sólo cuando estaba enfadada y lo hacía aposta. Y reconocía que últimamente, se había buscado cada uno de esos enfados. La escuchó gruñir y decidió que por ese día ya había sido suficiente.

Sus pasos se movieron más lentos y dejó que la chica le alcanzara, aunque ésta apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado sumergida en su universo, un lugar mágico lleno de máquinas mortíferas, creado para torturar jefes de trabajo sin dejar marca.

-Ya se han ido todos?-lo oyó preguntar, sacándola de sus sádicos pensamientos.

-Hace bastante rato ya, sí.-replicó, su sarcasmo era evidente.

-Ese secundario de pocamonta no ha venido al vestuario. Con ese asco de piscina cargada de cloro que tenían, no se ha duchado?

-Y a mí que me cuentas?

-Es un poco guarro tu nuevo amigo, no?

-Bah.

Ella no añadió nada más, y a pesar de que la intención de Inuyasha había sido romper el hielo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita arrogante al verla aun más enfurruñada. Era como una niña pequeña, pensó. No intercambiaron palabra mientras cruzaban el aparcamiento, sólo cuando se acercaban al coche. Kagome le pidió las llaves con una mirada inexpresiva y con la palma de su mano extendida hacia arriba, pero él se limitó a chocarla con la suya, burlón.

-Choca esos cinco, monada.

-Imbécil. Te estaba pidiendo las llaves.

-Ya lo sé, pero si quiero conducir yo, de nada va a servir que las tengas tú. Lógico, verdad?-añadió, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Kagome rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a acomodarse en un asiento trasero, ignorando las burlas del hombre, sin querer admitirse a sí misma que por lo menos, la bromita había tenido un mínimo de gracia.

Diez minutos después, entraban en la autopista sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. Una vez pasado el peaje, Inuyasha miró a su empleada por el retrovisor. Reconocía que tenía gracia verla enfadada, pero seguía sintiéndose culpable por ello. Decidió pasar al intento número tres de establecer una conversación pacificadora.

-Cuándo has conocido a…-hizo una pausa para pensar un buen referente para ese cantamañanas de Koga. No creía que "ese engendro" fuera del gusto de Kagome-…a Koga?-añadió, arrastrando las palabras con resignación.

-Hoy-gruñó apenas.

-No me digas…

-Sí.-confirmó, con cierta ironía.

-Pero concretamente cuando? En el comedor?

-No.

-Entonces dónde?

Kagome no respondió, y decidió tomarse ese silencio como un desafío. Estaba claro que si no hacía algo para provocarla, estaba condenado a los monosílabos durante el resto del trayecto de vuelta a Tokio. Silbó una canción durante diez segundos aproximadamente, durante los cuales aumentó considerablemente la velocidad del coche. Ciento veinte, ciento treinta, ciento cuarenta.

-Es necesario que corras tanto?- a pesar de que pretendía no sonar demasiado interesada, Kagome empezó a fijar su vista en la carretera de delante, no en el paisaje, como llevaba haciendo hasta entonces para aislarse.

-Y por qué no?

Ciento cincuenta.

-Me vas a decir dónde has conocido al Hombre-Cloro?

-En la piscina, he estado a punto de caerme dentro y me ha sujetado. No corras tanto!

-Y tanto te ha llamado la atención como para marginarme durante todo el rodaje?

-No te he marginado, he estado allí cuando me has necesitado. Por Kami, frena!

Inuyasha apenas se dio cuenta de que la voz de Kagome temblaba, estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en la carretera para que la estrategia no le saliera cara, y aprovechar el momento para interrogarla ya era un plus más que peligroso. Ciento sesenta.

-Y a qué ha venido que me mirara tan mal?

-Has sido tú el que ha empezado…-susurró apenas. Ahora no sólo le temblaba la voz, sino también las manos.

-Cómo?-ciento setenta-Pero si ha sido él el que te distraía!-protestó.

-Maldita sea, frena!

Lo sorprendió y alarmó el tono histérico de la joven, al no parecerse en nada a un simple nerviosismo. Redujo notablemente la velocidad hasta dejarla de nuevo a cien quilómetros por hora. Miró por el retrovisor a la chica y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Kagome había empalidecido, tenía los ojos húmedos, como si estuviera conteniendo estoicamente las ganas de llorar, y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sintiéndose como la peor de las basuras, creyó por un momento que Dios existía cuando apareció un autoservicio a su derecha, como por arte de magia. Entró y aparcó en el primer sitio que vio. Entonces pudo girarse y sentirse aún peor. La chica se agarraba a la tapicería del asiento con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. Las lágrimas que medio minuto antes estaba conteniendo, ahora caían por sus mejillas, y su propietaria no había dejado de temblar de puro terror. Inuyasha bajó rápidamente del coche y volvió a subir, esta vez en la parte trasera, junto a ella. La chica sollozaba silenciosamente, con la mirada perdida.

A pesar de que creía que era una reacción exagerada por parte de ella, le pasó una mano por detrás del cuello y le acarició la nuca, preocupado.

-Kagome?

La aludida lo miró, y el miedo pasado se reflejó en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando el actor supo lo que tenía que hacer. Obedeciendo un impulso interior, la atrajo a su pecho y la abrazó con ternura, a lo que ella no se opuso.

-Lo siento…-susurró, arrepentido-No sabía que te afectaría tanto, perdóname…

Como respuesta, Kagome apoyó las manos en su pecho y sollozó libremente, desfogándose.

-Tranquila…Soy un idiota, lo sé, pero no volveré a hacerlo si tanto miedo te da…Lo siento mucho…

No entendía a qué venía tanto terror, a todo el mundo le da por correr de vez en cuando en la autopista, no era nada nuevo entre los conductores, pero no sentía aquel argumento como una excusa, y mucho menos para sentirse mejor. Se sentía un miserable, odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, y más aún si era por su culpa. Y encima, que esa mujer le hubiera demostrado varias veces la confianza que tenía en él.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco por ese gesto, pero a pesar de que seguía enfadada con él, no pudo menos que corresponder débilmente al abrazo, tanto para buscar consuelo como para aprovechar el momento. Nunca, jamás se habían abrazado, ni siquiera cuando se habían besado meses atrás Inuyasha la había rodeado con sus brazos de esa forma tan protectora y tierna. Sus miedos empezaron a desvanecerse más rápido de lo que ambos esperaban. Minutos después, Inuyasha seguía teniéndola acunada en su pecho, aunque la chica había dejado de llorar. Cada vez la notaba más tranquila, y eso le gustó. Aunque de todos modos sería capaz de comerse diez raciones de wasabi* de un tirón si ella lo pusiera como condición para perdonarle. Ajena a sus pensamientos masoquistas, Kagome empezaba a sentirse en el paraíso. A pesar de que Inuyasha era un egocéntrico, un temerario y un idiota redomado en general, no dejaba de ser el hombre que amaba. Y empezaba a creer que había valido la pena pasar por ese mal trago con tal de estar así, estrechamente abrazados. La caricia de la tela de su camisa contra su mejilla la calmaba, y el adictivo aroma de su propietario era un regalo celestial para sus sentidos. Habían estado algunas veces cerca, como cuando leían juntos un correo en horas de trabajo, cuando hablaban en susurros en medio de una reunión para tener confidencialidad…para qué engañarse, el momento en que habían estado más cerca había sido obviamente el de ese beso que fue una revelación para ella, como un nuevo modo de ver el mundo, donde ella dejó de ser la protagonista de su vida para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a pensar en él. Ni siquiera entonces pudo adivinar a qué olía él exactamente. Era un olor de perfume masculino, sensual y atrapante, pero no había logrado nunca identificarlo con ningún aroma conocido.

Lo que la joven no sabía era que Inuyasha tenía clarísimo a qué olía ella. El actor entrecerró los ojos, envuelto en una sensación de sosiego casi. La esencia de flor de lavanda que los lustrosos cabellos azabaches desprendían parecía adormecerle, tranquilizar todas sus inquietudes y aislarlo del mundo. La suavidad de las hebras era una caricia en su barbilla, y le producía un agradable cosquilleo. Para qué engañarse, le gustaba tener a Kagome entre sus brazos. Se estaba muy bien así, demasiado. Le encantaba notar su calidez, su aroma, su cuerpo deliciosamente en contacto con el suyo. Abrió los ojos de golpe ante el pensamiento, confundido y algo asustado. Carraspeó un poco, no porque estuviera incómodo ni mucho menos, pero por un momento había llegado a pensar que…No, Kagome era atractiva, femenina e inteligente, y le atraía. Le atraía mucho. Pero nada más.

Inspiró involuntaria y disimuladamente sobre su coronilla, sin poder resistirse. Se dejó embelesar por última vez por el dulce olor floral y luego la apartó con suavidad, le alegró ver que ella no se resistía ni le sentaba mal ese gesto. Kagome se limitó a secarse las mejillas con las palmas de las manos, al estar aún un poco mojadas. Inuyasha tragó saliva y la miró, todavía un poco inseguro.

-Estás mejor?

Kagome asintió débilmente, pero no le devolvió la mirada. La cogió delicadamente por el mentón y la obligó a fijar su vista en la de él.

-Sonríeme, por favor-pidió, sonriendo él primero como si quisiera ponerle un ejemplo.

La asistente obedeció sin proponérselo, soltando una pequeña risita después, encantada por la preocupación de su compañero. Inuyasha la soltó, satisfecho, y propinó su mejilla con una pequeña caricia amistosa.

-Quieres que entremos y pedimos una infusión, o algo así?-preguntó, señalando el restaurante con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Vámonos.

-Estás segura?

-Sí.

La observó durante un par de segundos, como si la inspeccionara en busca de algún factor que contradijera las palabras pronunciadas. Al no encontrar ninguno, intercambió otra sonrisa leve con la chica y volvió a sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Durante el resto del trayecto, Kagome vio que Inuyasha miraba constantemente el marcador de la velocidad, como si estuviera decidido a propinarse un latigazo en la espalda si se atrevía a propasar los cien quilómetros por hora. Sonrió un poco, animada de nuevo por el insistente interés de su jefe en no volver a asustarla. No dijeron nada hasta llegar a Tokio, pero no fue un silencio incómodo, sino al contrario, más bien tranquilo y cómplice en cierto modo.

Minutos después de haber entrado en territorio urbano, pero estando aún un poco a las afueras de la capital en sí, Inuyasha abrió la boca por primera vez después de haber arrancado en el autoservicio.

-Oye, Kagome.

-Sí?

Inuyasha tragó saliva, sintiéndose ahora incómodo. No sabía muy bien cómo decir lo que quería sin que pareciera que tuviera segundas intenciones, ya que Kagome era la que más derecho tenía a sospecharlo en ese sentido, no en vano había sido la que más chicas había conocido de las que se levantaban de su cama cada fin de semana. Vale, cada fin de semana no, casi cuatro de siete días que tenía la semana.

-Verás, es que…Bueno, es ya la hora de cenar y dudo que…Quiero decir, el tiempo, ya sabes…

-No irás a decirme que quieres que te cocine?-se burló Kagome-Mi turno ha terminado.

-No, tonta, no es eso-sonrió, con sorna.-Y ya sé que ha terminado tu turno, sólo que…No te estoy pidiendo que me des de cenar como empleada, sino que…No sé, que cenemos los dos.

Kagome sintió que podía tener un paro cardíaco allí mismo. O eso, o abrir la ventanilla para gritar a los cuatro vientos que Inuyasha acababa de proponerle…Una cita? Pero el muy bruto tenía que echarlo a perder.

-Como amigos, eh? Es que en cierto modo…Quiero compensarte por lo de hace un rato. Y por lo de todo el día en general…Sobretodo por lo de esta mañana en el camerino, no tendría que haberte dicho nada de eso-añadió rápidamente, como queriendo aclarar lo que fuera que Kagome pudiera estar pensando.

Ah, genial. No quería estar a solas con ella para cumplir ninguna de sus fantasías, sino porque el muy imbécil se sentía culpable. Suspiró un poco. Aun así, aquello era mejor que nada.

-Por supuesto, me parece genial.

Aish! Había sonado un poco desesperada, pero ya no podía rectificar. Sin embargo, él le sonrió por el retrovisor.

-Te aviso que no sé cocinar.

-Y a mí me lo cuentas? Tengo que recordarte esa vez que tuve que dejarte escrito como hacer palomitas con el microondas?-se rió, divertida por el recuerdo.

-Eso no cuenta.

-Ya lo creo que cuenta!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando entraron en la enorme y moderna casa del actor, Inuyasha seguía siendo avasallado por las burlas de su asistente sobre su "grandísimo" talento en la cocina. Kagome colgó su chaqueta en el perchero del vestíbulo con total confianza, no en vano era éste su principal sitio de trabajo, y corrió a la cocina como una niña pequeña. Le hubiera gustado que Inuyasha la hubiera sacado a cenar en algún restaurante, pero luego se recordó a regañadientes que aquello no era una cita, sino una cena de amigos. Amistad. Una maldición que la seguía por todas partes desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. O quizás, desde que lo conoció. Por otra parte, cenar en casa prometía un ambiente más íntimo, pero a la vez más informal y despreocupado. Empezó a hurgar en la nevera, seleccionando con la vista algunos alimentos y dejando correr su imaginación.

Inuyasha entró tras ella, sonriendo despreocupadamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Le encantaba verla tan cómoda y animada ahora, sobre todo después de haber metido tanto la pata un rato antes. Por no hablar de que ese comportamiento infantil que a veces ella sacaba sin darse cuenta tenía una especie de encanto que no la convertía en una niña inmadura a sus ojos, sino en espontánea, y tierna en cierto modo. Kagome tenía veinte años cumplidos, y aún así, esa personalidad infantil le sentaba fenomenal. Jamás se había encontrado con nadie que pudiera resultar coqueta y atrayente comportándose como una chiquilla de ocho años...

Maldición, tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas fuera de lugar. Kagome no era un ligue de discoteca, era su asistente y su amiga, y la había traído para cenar como tal, no para llevársela a la cama. El simple pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío más que provocador le recorriera. Se pasó una mano por la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como intentando borrar la obscena secuencia que se había imaginado por un segundo. Joder…necesitaría una buena ducha de agua fría después de aquello.

-Inuyasha?-la voz de la chica lo avergonzó, como si pensara que ella pudiera haberle leído el pensamiento-Te encuentras bien?-preguntó, observando preocupada su semblante.

Tragó saliva antes de contestar, y se acercó a la encimera, apoyando su peso y fingiendo normalidad.

-Sí, por qué?

-Parecías ausente…

-No, no es nada.

-Bueno, entonces qué quieres comer?-preguntó, volviendo a dedicar su atención a la nevera.

-Te apetece sashimi? Creo que tengo…-se dirigió también a la nevera para inspeccionar el contenido, pero cuando llegó, Kagome ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-Sí, sí tienes-sonrió, sacando una fiambrera amarilla semitransparente. Se dio la vuelta y el aroma a lavanda golpeó el olfato de su compañero en forma de una insoportable ola de deseo. Inuyasha parpadeó, confuso y apretando los puños. Qué diablos le pasaba?

Rato después empezó a tranquilizarse, cuando se pusieron a cocinar y a conversar de temas triviales y completamente inocentes, para su alivio. Kagome le contaba algo sobre un trabajo que tenía que hacer para la universidad y echaba pestes del profesor, que al parecer era un viejo exigente y borde.

-Pásame un tenedor, por favor-Kagome interrumpió la explicación para darle una indicación-Es un instrumento en forma de horquilla que…-se mofó, explicándoselo como si fuera discapacitado.

-Muy graciosa-interrumpió, mirándola fingiendo un enfurruñamiento. La chica le sacó la lengua, vacilona, y el hombre hizo como si fuera a cogérsela, a sabiendas de que ella se apartaría. Ella cumplió sus previsiones y ambos se echaron a reír. Cuando Inuyasha le entregó el cubierto, añadió-Es mía.

-No pensaba quitártela, sólo darle un tirón para que no volviera a motivarse.

-Idiota.

Kagome volvió a reírse y empezó a cocinar, dándole a él tareas fáciles de cumplir. Media hora después, Inuyasha terminaba de poner dos servicios en la mesa del salón justo cuando ella se presentaba con dos platos de sashimi que desprendían un olor delicioso. Se sentaron y comieron tranquilamente, ni siquiera se molestaron en encender el televisor. La divertida conversación bastaba de sobras para entretenerles, y se olvidaron por completo de las discusiones, las malas palabras y los fastidios que se habían regalado durante todo el día. En un momento de silencio, Inuyasha se fijó en el wasabi que Kagome había colocado en su plato para decorar, y se acordó, no sin cierto chiste, del pensamiento que había tenido en el coche esa tarde, para lograr el perdón de la chica. Kagome lo vio soltar una risita burlona y alzó una ceja.

-Qué tiene tanta gracia?-preguntó con interés.

-Nada, es sólo que…

Fue incapaz de continuar, ya que entonces se dio cuenta de que quizá no sería muy acertado volver a sacar ese tema, y mucho menos después de haberse reído. No, quedaría fatal.

-Nada, cosas mías-añadió, negando con la cabeza. Cogió un trozo de sashimi y se llevó los palillos a la boca, dando a entender que no pensaba añadir nada más al respecto.

Kagome captó el mensaje y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Al parecer, ella no terminaba de ser su mano derecha, precisamente. Inuyasha seguía teniendo secretos que ella desconocía, y aunque era normal que todos escondamos pensamientos u opiniones, estaba deseosa de conocerlo todo de él. Como persona, no como cuerpo, no hacía falta ponerse pervertida. Porque el hecho de estar solos en una casa, cenando sin televisor no significaba nada…Verdad? Se sonrojó.

-Kagome.

Lo miró al darse por aludida, y dio gracias a que Inuyasha estaba más bien mirando su plato y no pudiera ver sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Dime.

Lo vio morderse un poco el labio, como si fuera a decir algo y se cuestionara si era correcto hacerlo o no.

-Lo de esta tarde…Qué ha pasado?-la miró al fin, como si intentara encontrar en sus ojos algún indicio de molestia o tristeza, como muestra de que se había equivocado.

Inuyasha la vio tensarse un poco, y pensó que había vuelto a meter la pata, pero ella se limitó a hacer como si no supiera de qué le hablaba.

-Esta tarde…Cuando?

-Pues cuando se me ha ocurrido la genial idea de correr como un loco por la autopista. No tendría que haberlo hecho, y por supuesto es normal que te asustaras pero…Tanto? Por un momento pensé que iba a darte algo.

Kagome no contestó, demostrando así su incomodidad por el tema. Inuyasha se maldijo mil veces por haberse cargado el momento. Ahora la tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, o al menos eso intentó hacer él. Kagome seguía medio pensativa, había dejado los palillos encima de la mesa y parecía ausente, como si se le hubiera cortado el hambre. Él ya se había resignado a no escucharla decir ni una sola palabra más, de modo que se sorprendió cuando la vio hablar al fin.

-Tienes razón, no ha sido muy normal…Siento mucho haberme puesto así.

-Cómo? No te disculpes, tonta! Ha sido culpa mía…

-No, en serio. Siento haberte preocupado. Si ha sido incómodo, no volverá a ocurrir, yo sólo…-por un momento pensó que la joven iba a ponerse a llorar, la voz le temblaba un poco. Y no era para menos, Kagome se sintió morir al oírlo insinuar que le había fastidiado tener que abrazarla.

-No digas tonterías, mujer. No me ha molestado en absoluto, no me refería a eso.

Por lo menos, había sonado convencido…Eso la animó un poco.

-Entonces…qué pasa?

-Sólo quiero saber si…Bueno, si hay algo…alguna razón por la cual…Da igual, déjalo-prefirió no seguir hurgando en la herida, al fin y al cabo ella no parecía muy cómoda con ese tema. Pero Kagome volvió a sorprenderle, minutos después cuando había vuelto a aceptar que ella no hablaría más.

-Cuando era pequeña…Concretamente cuando tenía once años, tuve un accidente de coche.-Hablaba pausadamente, con la mirada fija en cómo sus manos acariciaban el cristal de su vaso de forma despreocupada.-Mi padre era un buen hombre, pero todos tenemos defectos. Él tenía un trabajo muy estresante, y frustrante a veces…Su entretenimiento favorito era la bebida.

Hizo una pausa, haciendo creer al hombre que no añadiría más explicaciones, pero cuando siguió con el relato, Inuyasha se limitó a seguir escuchándola con extrema atención.

-Souta tenía apenas una semana de recién nacido. Hubo complicaciones en el parto y nació por cesárea, por lo que mi madre llevaba ya varios días en el hospital. Vino a buscarme del trabajo para ir a verles, como hacíamos cada día. Se presentó tarde, y borracho. En la autopista corrió demasiado, porque ambos bromeábamos que quizá Souta se nos escaparía por llegar tarde. Había atasco, y cuando tocó añadirnos a él y detenernos, mi padre fue incapaz de frenar a tiempo. Chocamos contra el camión que teníamos delante.

Kagome suspiró, dándose fuerzas para continuar, cuando notó la mano de Inuyasha rodeando una de las suyas. Lo miró, y lo encontró sonriéndole levemente, como queriendo animarla.

-No tienes por qué seguir hablando si no…

-Él murió en el acto. Y yo…Cuando me desperté en el hospital después de tres meses de estar en coma, mi madre estaba conmigo. Me hizo una broma para tranquilizarme y me pellizcó un poco la pierna. No sentí nada.

Inuyasha abrió enormemente los ojos y la sonrisa conciliadora desapareció en menos de un segundo, a sabiendas de lo que aquello significaba. Kagome no podía haber pasado por semejante mal trago…

-Traté de ponerme en pie y fue imposible. Era como si de tronco para abajo estuviera…muerta. Era como si no tuviera piernas, no me respondían, como si fueran un peso muerto que colgaba de mi cuerpo.-Inuyasha le dio un apretón a su mano, incapaz de creerse que alguien tan inocente, sonriente y despreocupado como Kagome hubiera recibido ese castigo en la vida-Recuperé la movilidad de milagro, sólo tenía un cinco por ciento de posibilidades de lograrlo. Y lo hice, no sé cómo, pero volví a caminar después de muchos esfuerzos y muchas terapias.

-Lo hiciste porque eres una chica fuerte, Kagome. Una persona como tú es capaz de superar cualquier cosa…-Volvió a darle otro apretón a su mano y le sonrió de nuevo-No tenías por qué contármelo si no querías, pero aun así, te agradezco que me lo hayas confiado.

-No te lo habría contado si no fuera así, Inuyasha. Confío en ti, y lo sabes-ella le devolvió la sonrisa, demostrando así que aquellos crueles sucesos habían quedado atrás en el tiempo.

-Me siento tan desgraciado ahora…Te juro que de haberlo sabido, ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza correr tanto, Kagome…

-No lo sabías, no te preocupes-esta vez fue ella la que apretó un poco el agarre de su mano.

-Me perdonas?

-Sólo si prometes no volver a hacerlo-simuló un puchero, burlona.

-Claro que sí, tonta. Y ahora termina de comer, o me lo comeré todo yo. Esto está de vicio.

Kagome rió un poco y aprovechó para mirarlo sin disimulo mientras el hombre distraía su atención en el plato. Inuyasha era perfecto, y no sólo físicamente. Se permitió ser optimista y dejó salir por un momento a la Kagome enamorada, romántica y fantasiosa. Estaba segura de que si cambiaba su actitud, de que si volvía atrás en ese camino de libertinaje que había cogido por culpa de esa arpía de Kikyo, ese hombre comprometido, responsable y consecuente que era antes volvería a resurgir de las heridas del pasado, y quizás, sólo quizás…Se daría cuenta de que la tenía delante para él, dispuesta a todo. Le había demostrado interés y preocupación hacia ella, no sólo como jefe de trabajo por sus empleados, sino como amigo y…

Tal vez, la batalla no estaba tan perdida después de todo.

FIN DEL CAP 8!

**Al fin, después de una crisis terrible de escritora he resurgido de mis cenizas juajuajua!**

**Cenita en casa? Conversación íntima? Lemon? NO. Jejeje tendréis que esperar algunos capítulos más, pero de momento la cosa va bien, no? **

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie después de tanto tiempo :D, y se agradecen tanto los reviews recibidos como los que me vais a dejar por este capítulo (Meryyy ¬¬). Como sé que lo merezco por tardona, toleraré algún que otro insulto XD**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**

**ACLARACIONES:**

***Wasabi: es un producto que proviene de la raíz de una planta y que es extremadamente picante, se usa para decorar o para mezclarlo con la salsa de soja cuando se come sushi. Se dice que es terrible comérselo a saco, por eso Inuyasha lo identifica como una tortura equivalente al perdón de Kagome jijiji**

***Seguramente habréis pensado que 100 km/h es poco en una autopista, al menos las españolas, porque aquí el límite está en 120. Me informé y vi que en Japón el límite es de 100 km/h, motivo de más para que Kagome se asuste si al idiota de Inuyasha se le ocurre rebasarlo en 70 km/h…**


	9. Feliz Cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi, y los uso sin ánimos de lucro.**

CAPÍTULO 9 – FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

El aroma a lavanda era todo lo que podía percibir, y parte de lo que le nublaba la razón. Soltó un gemido y besó desesperadamente el cuello de la chica, sin dejar de moverse con frenesí. Kagome jadeó y susurró su nombre, arqueando un poco la espalda por el placer. Inuyasha abrió los ojos con un poco de esfuerzo y miró maravillado la expresión de la mujer. Kagome tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, gimoteaba de la forma más sensual que había presenciado nunca, su boca se hallaba entreabierta y el sudor le humedecía la cara. Le cogió una pierna y la inclinó un poco, pegándola a su cadera para poder moverse con más libertad. Ella casi gritó y le arañó la espalda. Inuyasha la cogió de la cintura y rodó por la cama, dejándola encima de él. Ahora era Kagome quien llevaba el ritmo, quien lo volvía aún más loco. Se inclinó, besándole el pecho como podía dados sus acelerados jadeos, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas. Inuyasha empezaba a sentirse en el cielo, de hecho ya hacía rato que se sentía así pero ahora estaba entrando en el paraíso. Se agarró fuerte a las sábanas, preparándose para ese éxtasis que empezaba a percibir. Notó como ella se detenía un poco, temblando y gritando su nombre…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con la respiración acelerada. La oscuridad de su habitación le dio la bienvenida de nuevo a la realidad. Se incorporó bruscamente y notó que estaba sudando. Luego volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón, más sorprendido que nunca. Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con su asistente? De verdad había soñado que se acostaba con Kagome? Se pasó las manos por la cara y jadeó un poco, más sorprendido que nunca. Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Definitivamente, algo había cambiado esa tarde. Kagome siempre le había atraído, pero ahora parecía como si algo se hubiese despertado en su interior y le llevara a los límites de tener que contenerse para no cometer ninguna locura. Podría ser que el abrazo que se habían dado hubiera despertado el deseo por ella? Le había resultado excitante el olor de la mujer?

-Joder…

Se movió un poco, intentando acomodarse y relajarse. Había sido un sueño, sólo eso…Pero había parecido tan real! Casi pensó que encontraría los arañazos si se miraba los hombros en su busca. Protestó con un gruñido al percibir una molestia en su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que cierta parte de su anatomía había despertado, reclamando un tipo de atención que no fuera ficticia. Maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía y se levantó bruscamente, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo de mala gana. Definitivamente, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría. Y sabía que después de eso, no volvería a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

Vestida con un cómodo pijama azul marino de tacto de seda, Kagome se terminó el vaso de leche y apagó el televisor. Miró el reloj y vio que eran cerca de la una y media de la madrugada, pero no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. No podía evitarlo, se sentía frustrada, y eso bastaba para llenar y atormentar su cabeza de tal modo que le era imposible dejar su mente en blanco. Cierto que no podía quejarse, la cena había ido bien, habían olvidado los enfados con Inuyasha y se alegraba de haber podido explicarle algo tan trágico como la pérdida de su padre y que él se mostrara tan atento y preocupado por su suerte. Habían dado un paso enorme en su relación, y aun así el gusto amargo de la decepción no la dejaba en paz. Sinceramente, había esperado que pasara algo estando a solas los dos por la noche…Algo como qué? Un beso? Hubiera sido maravilloso, celestial, aunque…sabía que últimamente Inuyasha no se contentaba sólo con besitos cuando se trataba de mujeres. Sabía que si él se lo hubiera propuesto, ella se habría metido en su cama sin rechistar, para ser botada al día siguiente…O no? Habiendo confianza entre ellos y teniendo en cuenta que se conocían hacía mucho tiempo…Sería ella diferente de las otras si algo como eso llegara a ocurrir?

Suspiró, fastidiada por tener un nuevo interrogante en su cabeza que haría de aditivo para no dejarla dormir. Se decidió y se levantó para coger su ordenador portátil de encima de la mesa. Lo encendió y conectó su módem USB. A lo mejor, con un ratito de Internet se distraería. Lo primero que abrió fue el correo. Sólo tenía tres mensajes sin leer en la bandeja de entrada. Uno era de publicidad, otro era de Sango con algún que otro video obsceno adjunto y…Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa de ilusión asomó a sus no-besados labios al ver el remitente.

"Maldita sea, Kagome, cálmate…"

Luego de ese reproche silencioso, abrió el mensaje y leyó, muerta de curiosidad.

**Hola, prima! :D**

**Cómo os va a todos por allí? La tía Ujiko me llamó para decirme que Souta se operará en breve…Cuánto me alegro! Siento haber estado tan aislada sin comunicarme contigo, pero Nueva York te absorbe el alma y la vida, cariño! XD**

**Te escribo porque tu madre me dijo que al estar ya en tercero de carrera estaría bien que te buscaras algún lugar donde hacer las prácticas. Mi agencia de modelos va viento en popa, y dado que tú estás estudiando Diseño y Fotografía creo que ningún otro lugar en el mundo te iría mejor para hacerlas. Qué te parece? Sé que tienes trabajo ya…Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que eras la asistente personal del mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho! Ahora no puedo evitar decir orgullosa que soy tu prima cuando alguien habla de él jujuju. **

**En fin, volvamos al tema. Si te gusta tu trabajo y logras llegar a algún acuerdo con él para no perderlo, podrías venir aquí. Tengo un apartamento disponible, y en el trabajo trataría de ofrecerte tareas variadas para que aprendieras un poco de todo, pero lo principal oscilaría entre ayudar a los fotógrafos en las sesiones fotográficas, estar presente en las sesiones de maquillaje o de vestir a las modelos para aprender de las profesionales que se dedican a dejarlas preciosas y…El tercer trabajo es el que más te gustará jejeje. Si sigues tan guapa y con ese cuerpazo de infarto que tienes, puede que te dedique un reportaje y te haga modelar para mí…Te hace? **

**Te doy dos semanas para pensártelo, cielo. El máximo contrato que puedo ofrecerte es de un año, porque tengo una cola larguísima de chicas aspirando para hacer las prácticas en mi academia y te he colado por ser mi prima ;) Dentro de este año, puedes elegir el tiempo que quieras.**

**Piénsatelo, Kagome! Estoy deseando verte, aunque si deseas no despegarte de tu súper-mega-jefe cañón lo comprenderé. Aish, qué pervertida soy XD Cuídate mucho y responde pronto!**

**Besitos,**

**Tu prima Kaguya**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

Lunes de nuevo. El profesor terminó de anotar unas coordenadas en la pizarra, para luego dejar caer la tiza distraídamente sobre el escritorio y frotarse las palmas de las manos para quitarse el polvo blanco de la piel, acumulado durante toda la hora.

-Eso es todo, jóvenes promesas de oriente-bromeó, provocando varias risas en sus estudiantes.-El miércoles terminaremos el tema, para entonces espero que los preciosos nombres de las partes de una cámara réflex estén bien gravados en vuestras fiesteras mentes.

Más risas, y algún que otro comentario para alargar la broma. Kagome se limitó a sonreír abiertamente, divertida y encantada con su profesor de Fotografía. Ese hombre tenía chistes para todo! Inuyasha había insistido en que asistiera por lo menos un día a la universidad esa semana, ya que cubrir el tiempo de ausencia de Sango le estaría perjudicando los estudios en demasía. Su preocupación al respecto la había derretido y dejado en las nubes lo que quedaba de ese día, para luego bajar su felicidad en picado cuando tuvo que ir a recoger otro ligue para llevarlos a cenar esa misma noche. La decepción la había golpeado sin piedad, y la había dejado medio deprimida durante varios días. Había soñado demasiado al pensar que algo podría haber cambiado para él respecto al estilo de vida que llevaba sólo por haber mejorado la relación con su asistente personal.

Suspiró. Recogió sus cosas con parsimonia y esperó a Ayame, su mejor amiga en la universidad, quien era mucho más calmada que ella. La pelirroja tardó varios segundos en alcanzarla en la puerta del aula, y cuando lo hizo, la cremallera mal cerrada de su mochila cedió, cayendo parte de su contenido al suelo. La propietaria enrojeció de vergüenza y murmuró un par de palabrotas, mientras Kagome se reía a carcajadas y se agachaba para ayudarla.

-Eres un desastre, cariño.

-A callar!

Ambas rieron, recogieron rápidamente esta vez y salieron de la clase. Ayame insistió en que le apetecía tomar un café, y su amiga accedió a acompañarla a la máquina expendedora mientras fuera rápidamente, pues tendría que comer con cierta rapidez para llegar puntual al trabajo. Ayame pareció alegrarse de que Kagome hubiera sacado el tema.

-Y hablando de trabajo, ya sabes lo que harás?-preguntó, cogiendo el vaso de plástico con infinito cuidado de no quemarse.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Lo cierto es que no.

Ni por asomo. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a la propuesta de Kaguya, y no conseguía decidirse. La oportunidad era buenísima, definitivamente. Y estaba segura de que Inuyasha no tendría ningún problema en pausar el contrato si era por razones académicas, ya le había demostrado más de una vez que el bien de ella le importaba, sólo que…

-Me imagino que no debe ser fácil. Y más cuando…en fin…-Ayame se mordió el labio, como si no supiera muy bien cómo decir lo que pensaba.

-Cuando estamos tan bien-completó la frase con una sonrisa triste- No, no es fácil.

Ayame era la única que sabía su secreto. Era la única que conocía los profundos sentimientos que tenía hacia Inuyasha. Por qué sólo ella y no Sango? Fácil. No se atrevía a confesar su enamoramiento a nadie que pudiera significar un mínimo indicio de que el mismo Inuyasha se enterara del asunto. Y Sango era un suicidio en ese sentido. Sango. Miroku. Inuyasha. Sólo había una persona de por medio, y esa persona era el mejor amigo del actor. Y Sango y él hablaban demasiado por culpa de su estado de amistad-amor. No, se sentía muy culpable por ocultarle eso a su amiga, pero no podía evitarlo.

Inuyasha no podía enterarse de que ella le amaba. No si le interesaba conservarlo a su lado, por lo menos de momento, hasta que se le pasara esa fobia a las relaciones estables que había cogido por culpa de la zorra de Kikyo.

La mano de Ayame en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entiendo que no quieras irte ahora, pero…Kagome, es tu carrera. Y él es sólo un hombre.

-No es sólo un hombre para mí, Ayame-no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se había puesto defensiva, pero su amiga sí.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures, por cómo te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él…y por como sonríes mientras lo hago yo.

Kagome soltó una risita, sin quererlo, y sus mejillas se colorearon. Respiró hondo para calmar esas estúpidas reacciones antes de contestar.

-El problema es que…hemos estado tan bien últimamente…Si alguna vez he tenido alguna oportunidad con él, ahora estoy más cerca que nunca de conseguirla. Irme ahora sería…

-Impensable, lo sé. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no tomas decisiones precipitadas. Todavía te queda una semana para decirle a Kaguya si aceptas o no.

-Pero ya he malgastado una sin sacar absolutamente nada en claro.

-Pues tendrás que ponerte las pilas, Kagome Higurashi.

-Lo sé…Lo sé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Cerró la puerta de la cocina con un gesto cansado, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz como una idiota. Antes odiaba los lunes, ahora los adoraba porque significaba volver a ver a Inuyasha después de un eterno domingo sin su presencia. Lo suyo empezaba a volverse serio, necesitaba una sesión de terapia urgente.

Oyó el sonido del televisor, por lo que inmediatamente supo dónde encontrarle. Dejó el bolso en la encimera con un gesto despreocupado y atravesó el amplio vestíbulo intentando aparentar la misma tranquilidad. Últimamente vivía con la constante preocupación de encontrárselo retozando con alguien al llegar a la casa, y aunque pudiera sonar paranoico y extremadamente pesimista, no sería muy raro si llegara a suceder. Pero por suerte, hoy tampoco se cumplió su peor pesadilla. Inuyasha se hallaba tumbado en el sofá, mirando una película con los ojos entrecerrados, casi como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido. Oh, cuánta belleza junta…Era tierno como un niño, pero a la vez masculino y atrayente como el mismísimo diablo.

-Buenas tardes-lo saludó, con una media sonrisa.

El actor abrió los ojos y la observó, bostezando un poco.

-Hola, Kagome.

Su nombre pronunciado por él desprendía dulzura pura, y tenía el poder de acelerar su corazón como si de un hechizo se tratara. Luchando por dejar de pensar en cursilerías, lo vio levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacia ella, sonriéndole con picardía. Cierta picardía que la desconcertó. Él se acercó más, hasta que su pecho casi la rozó y se inclinó hacia ella. Kagome pensó que iba a desmayarse, las rodillas le temblaron cuando Inuyasha completó la distancia y la besó…en la mejilla.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-murmuró, ronco.

-Eh?

Se lo quedó mirando perpleja cuando él se separó. La traviesa sonrisa del hombre empezó a desvanecerse cuando vio que Kagome no respondía, sino que lo miraba sin saber qué decir.

-Vaya…La he fastidiado, entonces? No es hoy?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y colocándose una mano en la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Eh? No, no, no es eso. Es sólo que…

Había tres razones por las cuales Kagome se hallaba sorprendida hasta la imbecilidad. La primera, había estado tan ocupada pensando día y noche cuál sería su decisión respecto a la proposición de su prima que se le había olvidado completamente que ese día era su cumpleaños; la segunda, a excepción de su familia nadie sabía su fecha de nacimiento, nunca la confesaba porque no le gustaba que la felicitaran, siempre lo había visto como algo demasiado estúpido y comercial; y tercera…era Inuyasha, por Kami! Era Inuyasha quien le había dado un beso y la había felicitado. Un momento…

-Cómo te has enterado? Yo nunca le he dicho a nadie cuando es mi cumpleaños.

Inuyasha sopló hacia arriba, moviendo su flequillo graciosamente.

-No? Ni siquiera cuando tuviste que escribir tu fecha de nacimiento en un currículum?

Oh, claro.

-Tienes la costumbre de memorizar los cumpleaños de tus empleados, _boss?-_rió la chica-Ya te estoy viendo como un maniático empollándote mi currículum a la luz de las velas.

-Muy graciosa. Pero todavía no me has dado las gracias.

-Por qué?

-Por felicitarte.

-No te lo he pedido.

-Keh! Desagradecida.

Kagome se carcajeó, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la atención que el actor le estaba dedicando.

-Está bien. Gracias.-hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a su alrededor, como buscando un cambio de tema-En fin, qué tengo que hacer por ti hoy?

-Llevas la tarjeta de crédito que te di?-ella asintió-Entonces, tu primera tarea será largarte de aquí un par de horas.

-Cómo?

Él le regaló su mejor sonrisa, y el mundo pareció tambalearse por unos instantes.

-Cómprate algo bonito de mi parte.

-Pero…

-Es una orden, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, llena de dicha.

-Siempre a su servicio, señor Taisho.

Dicho eso, volteó regalándole una mirada de complicidad. De pronto, la vida pareció perder un poco de su dureza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una hora y media después, la película había terminado, y después de lavar el bol que había usado para las palomitas, Inuyasha se había quedado en el limbo, mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir y oír una vibración contra su cadera. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó su teléfono móvil, el cual mostraba que Izayoi, su madre, le estaba llamando.

-Hola, mamá- saludó nada más apretar la tecla de contestar.

-Hola, mi amor, cómo estás? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no hablamos!- la abundancia de entusiasmo de la mujer y la total ausencia de reproche hizo que sintiera un pinchazo de culpabilidad.

-Lo sé, he estado muy liado…

-No importa, cariño! Ya he leído el artículo que hablaba de tu próxima película en el periódico de hace una semana o así. Es normal que no tengas tiempo para nada, se dice que será todo un éxito!

-Eso espero, le estoy dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo-mintió. No sólo tenía una facilidad especial para memorizar guiones, sino que además contaba con años de experiencia, y práctica. Dominar un guión no le llevaba demasiado tiempo, y lo cierto era que últimamente había pasado por más horas de fiesta y ocio en general que de trabajo; era casi el mismo tiempo que antes le había dedicado a Kikyo.

-Triunfarás, como en todo lo que haces-aunque no la veía, supo que sonreía por su tono de voz- Oye, tienes planes para esta noche?

Inuyasha reflexionó. Sabía que ese día tenía programada una salida formal con un director importante y su esposa, para tomar una copa y hablar de posibles proyectos. Aquello le hizo pensar en que necesitaba una pareja para la ocasión. Hizo una mueca de desagrado por no haberlo pensado antes, quizá no sería fácil encontrar una tan apresuradamente, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, su madre estaba esperando una respuesta.

-En principio sí, lo siento. Tengo una reunión.

Izayoi no contestó inmediatamente, pero Inuyasha pudo oír un suspiro de decepción, apenas disimulado. Esta vez no fue un pinchazo lo que sintió, sino un incómodo nudo en el estómago. Se rascó la barbilla sintiéndose el peor de los miserables, y decidió no comportarse como un imbécil con su madre por una vez.

-Pero…-añadió- será más bien tarde, sobre las diez. Depende de qué quieras hacer, podemos vernos antes…

-Genial!-interrumpió, ilusionada- Por qué no vienes a cenar? Haré lasaña…

Lo último lo dijo canturreando, e Inuyasha sonrió sin pensarlo. Adoraba la lasaña de su madre, así había sido desde que era un niño, y ella lo sabía.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que ser temprano porque tengo media hora de camino hacia el sitio de la reunión desde tu casa…

-No hay ningún problema, te parece bien a las ocho? Y hacemos una cena en plan inglés?

Inuyasha rió.

-It will be a pleasure, my lady.

-No sé qué has dicho, pero te daré un voto de confianza y supondré que no era nada malo.

-Por supuesto que no, mamá!

Oyó un ruido tras él y miró de reojo la puerta que daba al exterior. Era Kagome, quien ahora entraba en la cocina. Al ver que estaba hablando por teléfono, marcó la palabra "Hola" con los labios pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno para no molestarle, y él le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano.

-Puedes esperar un segundo?

-Claro, cielo.

Inuyasha alejó el móvil de su oreja y miró a su asistente con el ceño fruncido. Kagome sabía exactamente a qué se debía, pero puso los ojos en blanco y luego esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

-Parlamento?-bromeó, aludiendo a una de sus películas favoritas. No obstante, era una sonrisa un tanto forzada, que no le llegó a los ojos.

Inuyasha recibió el chiste con una media sonrisa de costado, pero no pasó por alto la expresión del rostro de la chica.

-Lárgate-pronunció, marcando muy bien las sílabas.

-Vamos, _boss_…

-He dicho dos horas, no una hora y media. No vas a gastar media hora libre que te doy el día de tu cumpleaños merodeando por aquí.

-No la necesito, ya he encontrado un buen regalo-sonrió de nuevo, apoyando la cadera contra el mármol de la isla de la cocina. Su fingimiento habría colado fácilmente si no estuviera delante de un profesional de la actuación, que además la conocía bastante bien.

Esta vez fue Inuyasha el que puso los ojos en blanco, la fulminó con la mirada y volvió a la conversación telefónica.

-Mamá, sigues ahí?

-Sí. Con quién hablabas? Es una nueva novia?-preguntó, con un tono de voz divertido, pero a la vez de interés sincero.

-No, es mi asistente, Kagome.

-Oh! Tengo una idea, hace mucho que oigo hablar de ella y no la conozco de nada. Por qué no la traes?

Decir que la expresión de su rostro había quedado como quien ve un perro recitando poesía sería quedarse corto. Kagome vio su cara de póquer y le preguntó con la mirada y el ceño fruncido qué ocurría, pero él no dijo nada, seguía sorprendido. Su madre era una gran persona, nada clasicista y muy humilde, conocía a Miroku y Sango y se llevaba bien con ellos, pero nunca antes se había tomado la libertad de invitar a uno de sus empleados a cenar, y aún menos a uno que no conociera.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Hoy es su cumpleaños, tendrá sus planes…probablemente cenará con su familia, o sus amigos.

Kagome hizo un suave y disimulado sonido con los labios para llamarle la atención. Negó con la cabeza, pero seguía con el entrecejo arrugado y su mirada era de profunda curiosidad. Afortunadamente, la interrupción de su madre le libró de tener que tomar una decisión precipitada por ella.

-Cariño, tengo que dejarte, ha llegado el chico de la tienda para entregarme la compra. Tengo que ir volando a abrir la puerta, llámame en cuanto decidas algo vale?-dijo muy precipitadamente, no queriendo hacer esperar a la persona en cuestión.

-Vale, enseguida te llamo.

-Muy bien, te quiero.

-Un beso.

Nada más colgar, recibió la pregunta de Kagome.

-Qué pasa conmigo?

Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Era mi madre. Voy a ir a su casa a cenar esta noche, y al oír que estabas por aquí me ha preguntado si querrías venir, y así os conocíais. Pero ya le he dicho que el día de tu cumpleaños tendrás otras cosas que hacer.

-En realidad…no.

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido. Cómo podía Kagome no tener planes? No sólo tenía una familia que la adoraba, sino que además sabía que tenía muchos amigos, al ser una persona social y divertida. Y cómo no…era una mujer atractiva y apetecible, en caso de fallar los aspectos anteriores, todavía podía tener alguna cita especial esa noche. Pensar en ello hizo que apretara la mandíbula, corroído por un desagradable sentimiento que no pudo, o no quiso molestarse en identificar; en ese momento de su vida no quería historias de ese tipo.

-No? No vas a cenar con tu familia? O con amigos?

Kagome negó de nuevo, y no le miró cuando contestó.

-De hecho, había quedado con mi familia para ir a cenar a un restaurante italiano del centro, es una tradición que cumplimos cada año, pero… -Inuyasha la miró interrogante, y ella suspiró- Me ha llamado mi madre mientras estaba en el centro comercial y me ha contado…-se le cortó la voz y sus ojos se humedecieron. Desvió la mirada bruscamente, del suelo a la ventana y casi dándole la espalda, para que no la viera llorar. Cuando la vio taparse la boca para no sollozar, se sintió derretir de ternura y compasión, y se acercó a ella sin pensarlo. Colocó las manos en sus codos y se los frotó con suavidad, transmitiéndole su apoyo a través de aquella sencilla caricia. Aquello pareció darle un poco de fuerzas a ella.

-Me ha contado que estaban los dos mirando la televisión, después de comer y… a Souta ha empezado a dolerle mucho la cabeza. Durante un rato se ha hecho el valiente, hasta que se ha desmayado por el dolor y mi madre ha llamado a la ambulancia… Ahora están en el hospital, y mi madre pasará la noche con él.

-Kami…Pero está bien?-preguntó, preocupado sinceramente. Podía ver la congoja en los castaños ojos de ella, y en ese momento odió a la mala suerte y al azar, los odió con todos sus fuerzas, porque eran los únicos culpables de que ese pobre niño estuviese tan enfermo.

-Sí, ahora sí. Pero los médicos todavía no quieren operarlo, no sé qué dicen de su sistema inmunológico…-farfulló, derrotada.

Inuyasha la cogió de los hombros esta vez, acercándola un poco para transmitirle su cariño.

-Hay que ingresarlo, Kagome. Tiene que ser ahora.

-Pero los médicos…

-Me importa una mierda los médicos. Estoy pagando una clínica privada, la mejor de todas, y si todavía no quieren operarle ellos sabrán por qué, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar todavía más para que al menos le tengan ahí cuando se den casos como el de hoy. En ningún sitio estará mejor atendido para esos ataques, y más si va de mi parte y de la mano de mi apellido.

Kagome se secó la humedad de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Inuyasha…tienes un corazón generoso, y ahora mismo eres la mejor persona que he tenido oportunidad de conocer. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. No, déjame hablar-reclamó, cuando le vio abrir la boca para replicar- Cuando entré a trabajar para ti prometiste pagar la operación. Pero no dijiste nada de una estancia prolongada, ni de sobornos ni de tratos especiales.

-Le prometí una operación a una empleada. Y ahora le prometo a una amiga lo mejor para su hermano.

Esta vez, Kagome no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimones le bajara por las mejillas. Inuyasha se los secó mecánicamente, sin pensarlo. Cuando iba a retirar la mano, ella le miró con una adoración tan profunda que se quedó paralizado, su mirada clavada en la de ella. Lo mismo pareció pasarle a la chica, quedándose ambos capturados en los ojos del otro, hasta que nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en los de Kagome, obligándola a cerrarlos por instinto, y desviando la mirada a un lado. Inuyasha tragó saliva, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por minuto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, encerrando todo sentimiento bajo llave, envolviendo mil preguntas en una coraza impenetrable. Para cuando quiso volver a la realidad, Kagome ya se había separado de él, le daba la espalda y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel que acababa de sacar del bolso. Reencontrando su voz al fin, Inuyasha suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Así que…la cena se ha dado por cancelada, no?-ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y asintió, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Sí, claro-respondió, con voz ronca- Y en cuanto a mis amigos, ya te he dicho antes que nunca digo cuándo es mi cumpleaños. No lo sé, me pondré una película o dos esta noche, y pediré comida china.

-No-su respuesta fue tan automática que las palabras se escaparon de su boca. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido de sí mismo, pero para nada arrepentido-No vas a pasar la noche de tu cumpleaños sola, y aun menos con lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Le diré a mi madre que vienes conmigo a cenar, sólo si tú quieres. Y si no, lo dejaré para otro día y haremos cualquier otra cosa.

Kagome volvió a mirarle, con agradecimiento al principio pero de pronto su cariñosa sonrisa desapareció, su ceño se frunció y su mirada se llenó de odio. No contra él, sino contra ella misma. No supo cómo, pero lo supo.

-No me mires así-replicó, tajante.

-Así? Cómo te estoy mirando?

Ella no respondió, pero no le hicieron falta más que unos segundos para comprenderlo. No podía ver su propia mirada en un espejo en esos momentos, pero sí reconoció el malestar en la de ella. Era la misma expresión que él ponía cuando alguien se compadecía con él con los ojos, cuando murió su padre: lástima. Kagome creía que le daba lástima. Era así como la estaba mirando? Sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo borrar aquello, y le sonrió para confortarla.

-No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, Kagome. Pero es sólo empatía, supongo. No puedo ver mi cara ahora, pero empatía es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Ella no contestó, pero le regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-Así que…vas a venir a cenar?

Kagome se mordió el labio, incómoda.

-Inuyasha…nada me gustaría más, pero no crees que sería…incómodo? Ya sabes, tu madre podría darse una imagen equivocada…

-Qué? No entiendo…oh!-se echó a reír, divertido por la ocurrencia de su asistente-Ella sabe quién eres, Kagome. Tranquila, no te interrogará como si fueras su nueva nuera. Vendrás?

-Es que no sé…

-Kagome-puso su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, iré.

Él le regaló su mejor sonrisa y le desordenó el pelo, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina a comer algo, por lo que no pudo ver la decepción y el dolor en el rostro de su asistente.

"_Ella sabe quién eres, Kagome. Tranquila, no te interrogará como si fueras su nueva nuera"._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sigues estando seguro de que esto es buena idea?

La voz de Kagome sonaba tan nerviosa que hasta se percibía un leve temblor. Inuyasha sonrió, divertido, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, arrastrándola con él para salir del ascensor. Ese pequeño gesto amistoso se tradujo en una fuerte descarga eléctrica y un retumbar frenético del pulso de la joven, cosa de la que él no pudo darse cuenta.

-No te preocupes. Si no le hablas de maltrato animal, marcas caras, tala forestal, la caza, terremotos, el hambre del mundo, la pobreza, los tsunamis y las pequeñas Miss Japan, no muerde-bromeó, soltando una carcajada burlona.

-Muy gracioso.

Él la miró de reojo. Parecía nerviosa de verdad, y aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué, quiso hacerle la situación más llevadera y entretenerla.

-Bonito vestido.

Kagome llevaba puesto una sencilla prenda de corte imperial, de color lila oscuro. Realzaba su busto de forma discreta, sin llegar a provocar ni insinuar nada más de lo necesario, se ceñía justo debajo de éste y luego caía suavemente hasta la rodilla. Unos zapatos de charol negro, con tacón de siete centímetros, enmarcaban sus delicados pies. Llevaba medias negras, protegiendo sus piernas del fuerte frío de Noviembre. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, pero se lo había ondulado con el rizador eléctrico, y no se había maquillado demasiado.

-Gracias, pero díselo a mi jefe. Es un regalo suyo-le sonrió pestañeando rápidamente, consiguiendo transmitir cierto encanto infantil.

-Ah, sí? Qué majo el hombre, no?

-Sí. Me adora, lo sabías?

-Lo cierto es que acabo de enterarme…-se interrumpió cuando ella le dio un codazo, fingiendo estar ofendida-Auch! Eso ha dolido!

-Idiota.

Él respondió con una risita arrogante. Se detuvo al fin delante de una puerta y tocó el timbre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La historia de los padres de Inuyasha resultó ser atrapante, y aunque había habido sufrimiento de por medio, aquello no la hacía menos hermosa. Inu no Taisho e Izayoi se conocieron en una carrera de caballos; ella era una gran amazona y competía, y él era un apasionado de la hípica, aun a pesar de no practicarla. Izayoi estaba concentrada, tanto en la carrera como en sus previos preparativos, por lo que no reparó en él, pero para Inu no Taisho fue amor a primera vista. Izayoi ganó la competición ese día, y más tarde él se acercó a las cuadras con la excusa de pedirle un autógrafo, sólo para conocerla. La química fue instantánea, y en menos de una semana de verse furtivamente ya estaban locamente enamorados. Sólo había un problema: Izayoi tenía, por aquel entonces, quince años, mientras que Inu no Taisho tenía veintisiete. Y el hecho de que él fuese un humilde pueblerino de las afueras de Tokio, sin riquezas, ni reconocimientos, ni ningún título que no fuera el de propietario de su pequeño y modesto restaurante familiar, sólo aumentó la intensidad de la desaprobación de la familia de Izayoi, de apellido considerado y gran fortuna.

La pareja se amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero rompieron un par de veces, por culpa de la presión de la sociedad la primera vez, y por una artimaña calculada de la madre de Izayoi, la segunda vez. En ese momento, es decir, cuando iniciaron por tercera vez su relación, se negaron a separarse nunca más, decidieron que nada les importaba más que su amor, y se casaron en secreto. Ya casada, Izayoi se fue de casa para mudarse al pequeño apartamento que Inu no Taisho tenía encima de su restaurante, y en cuanto eso ocurrió, su familia la desheredó y cortó todos sus vínculos con ella. Izayoi se quedó embarazada de Inuyasha la misma noche de bodas, y aquello dio carta blanca a su madre para expandir rumores por el pueblo acerca de ese embarazo tan "oportuno": insinuó que su hija podría haberse acostado con su pareja antes de casarse. El pueblo donde vivían era una reliquia extremadamente conservadora, cómo pocos quedaban ya por aquel entonces. El honor era lo más preciado que una mujer podía tener, y las malas lenguas y el cada vez más pronunciado desprecio del resto de los pueblerinos estuvieron a punto de arruinarles, puesto que casi nadie acudía ya a comer al restaurante, su única fuente de ingresos.

Por suerte, Inu no Taisho lo previno a tiempo. No era precisamente rico, pero era un hombre sociable y muy agradable, que por ese motivo tenía muchísimos amigos y pudo pedir ayuda. Se marcharon del pueblo y se instalaron en la finca de un amigo del instituto, en la cabaña que antes había sido del ama de llaves y que en aquel momento se encontraba disponible. Para cuando Inuyasha nació en primavera, ambos habían encontrado un empleo y ahorrado lo suficiente como para mudarse a la capital en un piso de alquiler.

La historia de amor de ambos terminó motivando a Inu no Taisho para escribir un libro, narrando con detalle todos los sucesos, de principio a fin. Éste tuvo tanto éxito que decidió dejar su empleo provisional en una fábrica de electrodomésticos para dedicarse profesionalmente a la escritura. En pocos años, se había convertido en un escritor de renombre de la novela romántica, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta, eran ya más ricos que la que había sido la familia de Izayoi.

-Nunca se nos ocurrió mudarnos a una gran mansión, o aunque fuera, a una torre grande-Izayoi miró a su alrededor con cariño, ya con la taza de té del final de la cena entre las manos.-Este piso era el que nos habíamos ganado con el sudor de nuestra frente, nuestro primer hogar conseguido por los dos…Lo amábamos tanto que decidimos que podríamos vivir perfectamente en él, los tres, siendo ricos o pobres, porque no teníamos nada que demostrarle a nadie.

Lo último lo dijo mirando cariñosamente a su hijo, y alargando el brazo por encima de la mesa para colocarle un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Mamá-se quejó el hombre, recostándose en su silla para alejarse de la mano de su madre-No soy un niño.

Ella no le hizo caso. Cuando habían entrado por la puerta, Kagome se había quedado enormemente sorprendida por lo joven que era la mujer, teniendo en cuenta que tenía un hijo de veinticinco años. Más tarde, cuando supo a qué edad había tenido a Inuyasha, lo entendió. A sus cuarenta y dos años, Izayoi conservaba el cuerpo de una joven de menos de treinta. Llevaba su reluciente y liso pelo cortado hasta los hombros, mostrando claramente de quién había heredado Inuyasha el color negro azabache. Sus tiernos ojos de gacela, sin embargo, eran de color verde hierba, combinando muy bien con el flequillo recto encima de ellos, que le rebajaba unos cuantos años de edad a su propietaria.

-Cuándo llegará el día en que me dejes coger las tijeras de cocina y cortarte esas greñas, niño? Pareces una chica-decía ahora, mirando a Inuyasha con cierto reproche.

-No es eso lo que dicen las revistas de rosa, precisamente-fanfarroneó, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Izayoi puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Kagome, quien en esos momentos reía, divertida por la tierna escena familiar.

-Llevamos unos diez años así, cielo. Le declaró la guerra a las tijeras a los quince años, en un homenaje a su padre, que en paz descanse-suspiró nostálgicamente, mirando de nuevo a su hijo- Inu no Taisho siempre llevaba el pelo tan largo…

-…y a él no le dabas la lata-replicó Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño, aunque se notaba que su gesto molesto era sólo un fingimiento para bromear.

-Porque él por lo menos lo llevaba recogido en una cola.

-Pero yo creo que le queda bien…-intervino Kagome. Madre e hijo desviaron los ojos para mirarla, y ella notó que se sonrojaba-No sé, a mí me gusta…

-Ajá-suspiró Izayoi, sonriendo con una expresión en los ojos que ni actor ni asistente supieron descifrar- Es que ha aprendido a cuidárselo. Si lo hubieses visto en los primeros años…es más, voy a enseñarte algo.

Inuyasha palideció incluso antes de que su madre hubiese tenido tiempo de levantarse de la silla. Izayoi abrió un cajón del mueble de la televisión y empezó a buscar entre varios álbumes de fotos.

-Mamá, ni se te ocurra enseñarle eso!

Izayoi le ignoró de nuevo, susurró "Bingo!" cuando encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, con un álbum de cubierta negra con dibujos de calaveras.

-Y ese diseño tan macabro?-preguntó Kagome, con curiosidad. Le sonrió con inocencia a Inuyasha, que acababa de fulminarla con la mirada por haber preguntado.

-Ahora lo verás.

Izayoi abrió el álbum y empezó a pasar páginas, hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa develó que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Inuyasha intentó interceptar el álbum cuando su madre se lo pasó a Kagome, pero ambas maniobraron ágilmente para esquivarlo, intercambiando una sonrisa de complicidad. Inuyasha resopló y miró hacia la pared, oyendo enseguida las carcajadas de su asistente.

-Inuyasha…fuiste gótico?

-Emo-replicó él automáticamente, pero aquello no hizo que se le pasara el bochorno.

Kagome miró atentamente la foto sin parar de reírse. Allí estaba un Inuyasha más joven, con cara de niño, que no debía pasar de los dieciséis años. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, seco, encrespado y con las puntas tan rotas y maltratadas que dañaban la vista. Sus ojos eran un pequeño brillo dorado en el centro de una mancha de abundante maquillaje negro, oculto bajo un largo flequillo tieso por la gomina. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el cuerno que llevaba atravesado en la oreja izquierda, claramente a través de una enorme dilatación, y en la oreja derecha también había una, pero ocupada por un amplio anillo rosa chillón.

-. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que le eché la bronca por pasarse un rotulador a través de los agujeros, era asqueroso-le sonrió a Kagome cuando ésta volvió a reírse- Cuando por fin se le pasó la época de la obsesión por las dichosas dilataciones, tuvieron que hacerle una intervención para cerrárselas, de lo grandes que las tenía. La oreja derecha quedó limpia, pero en la izquierda todavía tiene una pequeña cicatriz, ves?

Volvió a alargar el brazo por encima de la mesa y, aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba mirando hacia el lado favorable para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, lo cogió de la oreja para mostrarle el lóbulo a Kagome.

-Mamá, por Kami!-protestó, al ser acercado bruscamente a su asistente.

Pero Kagome no decía nada, sólo se reía. Reía tanto que tuvo que enjuagarse las lágrimas un par de veces. A pesar de la incomodidad de la situación, Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho. No le importaba haber pasado por el mayor bochorno de su vida, no si con el sacrificio había conseguido darle a Kagome un buen cumpleaños, aun por encima de su triste situación. Y cuando Izayoi se levantó para ir a la cocina y volver cinco minutos después con una pequeña tarta de chocolate, que presentaba un número veintiuno en sus velas encendidas, se alegró de haber cancelado la cena con aquel pez gordo y su esposa al ver la expresión de Kagome. Se oyó a sí mismo cantar el "Cumpleaños feliz" junto a su madre, y se sintió orgulloso de verlas contentas a ambas. Salió de sus pensamientos, sorprendido, cuando Kagome sopló las velas.

Se lo había imaginado, o Kagome le había mirado de reojo antes de pedir su deseo mentalmente?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9!

**Bien, creo que éste es el capítulo más largo que me he atrevido a publicar jamás. Es mi forma de compensar todos estos meses (o año…) de ausencia. Entendería que este capítulo resultara pesado, pero tengo que añadir un poco de contenido extra para llenar, porque nunca me ha gustado lanzar todas las bombas una tras otra. Un día se conocen, y al siguiente alguien ha muerto, dos días después la pareja descubre que se ama y en un año ya se han casado y tienen trillizos revoloteando por el jardín de una gran mansión…beah, no es mi estilo para nada U.U Veeenga, os diré que dentro de muy poco habrá verdadera acción ;) , el celibato al que los tengo sometidos no durará mucho jejeje**

**La idea del Inuyasha emo se me ocurrió la semana pasada, en el pueblo de mis abuelos. De vacaciones y toda aburrida, dejé divagar mi mente…y de repente "bum!", se me apareció la imagen como si del espíritu santo se tratara. He decidido enfocarlo como algo cómico, pero eso no quiere decir que me esté burlando del estilo en sí, si he ofendido a alguien, pido disculpas U.U sólo quiero decir que cuando hago broma o me refiero a una raza étnica siempre lo hago desde el respeto. Y lo mismo digo respecto a las dilataciones.**

**Estoy bastante inspirada, no prometo nada pero vamos a ver si puedo hacer algo más estas dos semanas antes de que empiece de nuevo la universidad…TT**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


End file.
